Clases de Biomecánica I con Edward Cullen
by Nacha.Malfoy
Summary: Su asignatura era una de las más temidas. Él, un engreído y sexy vampiro que disfrutaba humillar a sus estudiantes, hasta que una pequeña y suspicaz castaña llega a romper su esquema.
1. Primer día de clases

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, sin embargo, yo me adjudico la historia xD... y tambien las características de Edward, que es igual a mi profe de Biomecánica ^^... enjoy it.

* * *

Clases de Biomecánica con Edward Cullen

**Capitulo 1**

Sabia que ese día iría mal, tenía un presentimiento totalmente extraño, entre amor y odio. Algo en mi interior me decía que no tenía que ir a la universidad, pero no podía ni sería capaz de faltar el primer día de clases. Definitivamente no me obligaría a levantarme temprano, pero es lo que tenía que hacer.

El día lunes personalmente estaba maldito, siempre había sido así, y este no sería la excepción, por lo menos hoy día. Independiente de los tormentosos pensamientos que daban vueltas en mi loca mente, no hice caso a mi conciencia que me pedía a gritos que lo hiciera, por lo que me fui directamente al baño, para darme una ducha de agua caliente, para que por último se me quitaran estos nervios que me atormentaban.

Después de al menos veinte minutos en el baño, no aguanté más y volví a mi habitación, con el presentimiento de que alguien me observaba, ¡Acaso me estaba volviendo loca!, pensé, sin embargo me di media vuelta y me vestí para dirigirme finalmente a la Universidad.

No tenia ganas de ir en auto, por lo que partí caminando lenta y tranquilamente, ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza llevar mi I-pod, para por último olvidarme de lo que me esperaba aquel largo y horrible día. Lamentablemente para mi, llegué extremadamente temprano a clases, por lo que me quedé esperando a mi amiga Jess sentada en una banca del patio, para entrar al primer práctico de biomecánica I.

Con Jess somos las mejores amigas desde que entramos a la universidad, aunque Forks era un pueblo pequeño, antes de llegar a la salida, dirigiéndose a Port Ángeles estaba la Universidad para los rezagados que no podían irse, por problemas de fuerza mayor.

Después, alrededor de cinco minutos, divisé a Jess buscándome histéricamente, llegó nerviosa, y a sólo sentarse a mi lado a prender un cigarro con olor a menta.

Ya estábamos en segundo año, y después de pasar fácilmente matemáticas, luego dramáticamente biofísica kinésica, entramos a la difícil tarea de las clases en biomecánica I. Aún no me trago que exista un módulo Biomecánica II, después del I, pero para eso uno está estudiando.

Antes de entrar a clases, nos llegaron cientos pero cientos de comentarios acerca de lo problemático y poco amigable del profesor de biomecánica, aunque algunos compañeros que iban mas adelantadas que nosotras nos dijeron que cambiáramos de sección, nos hicimos las valientes y no fuimos capaces de cambiarnos, no por cobardía, sino que el otro profesor era mucho peor.

Los diez largos minutos que demoró Jess en fumarse el cigarro, o mejor dicho, que soportamos las dos sentadas con total tranquilidad en el patio de la universidad, fueron más que suficientes como para dirigimos, independiente de la hora, hacia la reconfortante y cálida sala.

Al llegar, nos dimos cuenta que no había nadie, no sabíamos si era por la hora, o sencillamente por que nos habían cambiado de sala, produciendo que nuestras caras de fingida normalidad, pasaran a casi histeria. Y ahí estábamos, plantadas y trastornadas, esperando expectantes, a aquel profesor del que tantos alumnos hablaban.

Al pasar los largos minutos, que para mí fueron horas, comenzaron a llegar mas alumnos, todos se mostraban tranquilos, o por lo menos más serenos que nosotras, sin embargo yo aun tenia la sensación de que algo no andaría bien ese día.

A los pocos minutos entro el profesor, era un hombre alto, pelo castaño, sus músculos marcados con una polera totalmente apretada, su tez tan blanca y bien dibujada como una figura tallada en mármol, y para que nombrar sus hermosos ojos de color amarillo-café, que hacían que a cualquier mujer le temblara hasta las rodillas. Aterricé a la tierra, al darme cuenta que mis mejillas me delataban de la vergüenza de mis pensamientos.

Todas las mujeres se quedaron mirándolo como si les fuera la vida en ello, las caras de mis compañeros claramente mostraban envidia ante aquel gran dios griego que se nos presentaba como profesor de biomecánica, el cual se hacía llamar Sr. Cullen.

Al pasar por el pasillo de la entrada de la sala, note que todas las mujeres me miraban con recelo, no entendía el por qué, pero observe con mas detenimiento como el profesor me miraba fieramente, como si me quisiera comer con sus ojos. Automáticamente mis mejillas tomaron un tono rojizo nuevamente, haciendo que inesperadamente se me cayeran mis cuadernos de las manos, queriendo esconder mi timidez, detrás de mis cabellos color chocolate.

Los labios de mi profesor dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa, ante la entrada de una alumna que en mi vida había visto antes. Ella era delgada, sus cabellos eran totalmente rebeldes, caminaba casi como si estuviera danzando y también su apellido era Cullen, todos supusimos que era su hermana menor.

Comenzó rápidamente pasando la lista, sonriendo y tratando de recordar a cada persona de los nombres escritos en el libro de clases, supongo que para interrogarlos a la salida el práctico, como me habían dicho que era, o solo por saberlo. Leyó mi nombre bajito, pero no se porque motivo cambio mi nombre y me dijo como realmente me gustaba que me llamasen:

-_¿Bella Swan?_- dijo con una sonrisa totalmente picara.

-_Aquí, presente_- le dije casi enrojeciendo de la vergüenza, ante tal estupenda sonrisa.

"_Genial"_, pensé, ahora se aprenderá mi nombre y nunca mas podré vivir tranquila en esta maldita clase.

Luego de terminar con la lista, comenzó la materia, explicando todo tipo de cosas que yo ya había olvidado, total después de temer a su clase casi todo el verano, se me hacia mas difícil concentrarme últimamente. Seguí a su rápido ritmo tomando apuntes a diferencia de las otras alumnas que lo único que hacían era mirarlo sensualmente, haciendo todo tipo de muecas para llamar su atención.

Siguió explicando todo tipo de cosas, hasta que sin darme cuenta en absoluto, se paro frente a mí para preguntarme:

-_Señorita Bella Swan_- me dijo totalmente frío y serio- _¿Cuál es este movimiento?_- pregunto con su brazo recto, separándose del cuerpo, mostrando una obvia abducción de brazo.

Me puse nerviosa y aunque sabía su respuesta, sus ojos color café miel me miraban con detención, haciéndome perder la cabeza.

-_Una abducción de extremidad superior_- le dije tan bajamente que ni yo me escuche, es más, Jess que estaba al lado mío no me entendió.

-_Muy bien_- sonrió, supuse que me había escuchado- _por lo menos hay alguien que sabe que estamos haciendo en esta sala_- dijo regañando a los demás, ya que sin darme cuenta anteriormente le había preguntado a un compañero que no supo responder su fácil pregunta.

-_Bueno señorita Swan, si sabe tanto, ¿Qué músculos participan en este movimiento?_

Me quede pálida, sabia que en una clase de anatomía me habían pasado eso, pero no recordaba en absoluto cuales eran los principales.

-_¿El deltoides?_- dije inútilmente, en realidad como un tipo de pregunta, por no saber ni recordar absolutamente nada de las clases anteriores, seriamente el verano me había congelado el cerebro.

-_Bien, aunque son en realidad unos 9 que participan, dijo el más común. Bueno por lo menos hay alguien que no desperdicia el dinero que paga en esta universidad._

Siguió regañando a los demás, mientras yo me enterraba cada vez más en mi silla para que no me preguntara, pero sin embargo esperaba a que levantara un poco la vista para seguir preguntándome. Ya quedaban alrededor de diez minutos para terminar, y yo lo único que quería era vacaciones, el primer día de clases y yo ya queriendo vacaciones nuevamente. Pero algo interrumpió mis pensamientos veraniegos, nos dio una tarea, lo tomé con calma, ya que instantáneamente pensé que era para llevársela a la casa hasta que dijo.

-_Quiero trabajen en parejas, y necesito que piensen en un movimiento difícil de cuerpo, y me escriban: el eje, plano, músculo motor primario, músculos antagonistas, músculo motor segundario, músculos estabilizadores, músculos sinergistas, tipos de cadena, tipo de palanca mecánica y tipo de contracción del músculo. Todo ¡ahora!, y nadie se va de este laboratorio hasta que me muestre por lo menos dos articulaciones de su movimiento.-_

Me quede en shock mental, no sabía por donde empezar, ni siquiera había anotado lo que pidió del trabajo, comencé a hiperventilar seriamente hasta que dijo:

-_Y no me pregunten que dije, por que no pienso repetirlo_- Se sentó en su puesto y comenzó a escribir.

Rápidamente con Jess, comenzamos a hacer el trabajo, a nadie le faltaba grupo, así que optamos por trabajar las dos no mas, analizamos una flexión de brazo, tipo lagartija, para hacerlo mas complicado. Estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta que mi profesor se había levantado de su puesto y había llegado a nuestro lugar.

Su fría y blanquecina mano se poso tiernamente en mi hombro, produciéndome un mar de sensaciones tanto en mi cuerpo como en mi corazón.

Lentamente voltee, por la cara de pánico que tenía Jess, y que disimuladamente me había pegado con el pie bajo la mesa. El miró lo que llevábamos y me pregunto dulcemente, nada comparado al profesor que estaba adelante:

-_¿Necesitas ayuda Bella?_- Jess lo miro atónita, ante tanta cercanía y por el hecho de que ni siquiera la tomó en cuenta a ella, sino que se dirigió directamente a mi. Jess ante tanta confusión, no pudo evitar preguntar una estupidez:

-_Profesor Cullen, ¿Cuál es su nombre?_- sonrió torpemente, me refiero a Jess. Supuse que todas las mujeres querían preguntar eso en la sala al profesor, a excepción de dos personas, su hermana y yo.

-_Cierto que no se los dije_- me sonrió nuevamente a mí y a continuación gritó-_ A propósito, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, para los que solo me llamaban profesor Cullen._

Seguimos trabajando a la velocidad de la luz, hasta que después de tanto analizar y analizar cada minúsculo músculo que se podía encontrar en alguna inserción loca, o escondido detrás del humero, cubito o radio. El profesor dijo:

-_Bueno, no seré tan malo con ustedes, por el simple hecho de ser la primera clase, y gracias a la señorita Bella que los ayudo, ya que ella sabe mas que ustedes, se irán y me lo traen hecho la próxima semana._

Al decir mi nombre todos me miraron con cara de agradecimiento, siendo que yo no hice nada en absoluto, no se que le dio este profesor conmigo. Jess entendió mi nerviosismo por lo que le dije:

-_Jess lo único que me falta es que me haga interrogación oral._

Cuando el profesor después de decir esto, como si me hubiera escuchado, con una sonrisa añadió:

-_Todos retírense inmediatamente de esta sala, menos la señorita Bella Swan, ella será la primera con interrogación oral._

_¡Demonios!_, sabia que no me debería haber levantado este día, maldije por lo bajo ante tanta mala suerte y mas encima mis compañero gritaron.

-_UHHHHH!..._- al unísono.

- _A ver los que se hacen los chistositos_- agregó aún mas enojado y defendiéndome- _¿se quedaran también para interrogación?_- en un dos por tres todos, hasta Jess abandono la sala, incluso estaba segura que hasta de la universidad se habían ido del miedo al profesor.

Tímidamente me acerque al lado de su escritorio, se levanto y me miro fijamente, por unos largos minutos, contemplándose no se de que. Hasta que rompió el silencio diciéndome gentil y amablemente:

-_No se por que te pones tan nerviosa, de verdad no te preguntare nada, solo quería tenerte a mi lado un momento mas, pero a solas._

_¡Oh! por Dios_, acaso me había encontrado ¿bonita?...no entendía nada de nada, me quede paralizada cuando unos de sus helados dedos rozo mi brazo, subiendo la delgada blusa que me cubría sutilmente.

Caballerosamente se acercó a mi, deleitándose con el exquisito y dulce olor que salía de mi cuello, siguió recorriendo mi cuerpo con total suavidad, sin siquiera tocarme bruscamente. Yo aunque lo conocía desde hace un par de horas, no quise hacer que se detuviera, por lo que me dedique a hacer lo que él me hacía.

Su rico aroma que estaba impregnado en su ropa, me enloqueció completamente, mis manos al rozar su piel, tiritaban de tanta adrenalina que corría, pero que no podía detener. Sonrió al observar que mis mejillas estaban ruborizadas completamente. Su fría mano rozo mi colorada mejilla izquierda, haciendo casi que perdiera la cabeza.

Tomo fuertemente mi cabeza, lo cual pensé automáticamente que me iba a besar, sus ojos se cerraron, y mis ojos hicieron lo mismo, se acercó a mí, tanto que estaba segura que todo nuestro cuerpo rozaba el del otro. Abrí los ojos pero él con una de sus manos me los cerró, volvió a tomarme de la cabeza, sentí su nariz rozar la mía, sentí su frente sobre la mía, pero yo no iba a detener nada. Me acerque lentamente, para deleitarme con esos exquisitos labios rojos, que me pedían a gritos que los saboreara.

Íbamos de mal en peor, rompiendo toda regla de la Universidad, pero a mi no me importaba en absoluto. Ningún dinero pagaba el extremo sabor que estaba por degustar. Aunque sentía su delicadeza, algo me decía que no era exactamente lo que él quería hacer. Como que de un momento a otro, su cabeza le hacía recordar que él era mi profesor, pero nada impidió que sucediera.

Sentí sus fríos labios besar mi mejilla, bajaron por mi cuello, luego se fue a mi mentón, subió por la otra mejilla nunca dejando de rozar mi piel, sus manos ya habían viajado a mi cintura, y las mías a su cuello, sentí su respiración en mi boca, automáticamente incliné mi cabeza para saborearlo.

Hasta que un golpe en la puerta nos interrumpió. Mi amado Profesor Edward Cullen me soltó violentamente, haciendo casi que yo perdiera el equilibrio, ante un escalón que en mi vida había visto antes. Tropecé pero no me caí, menos mal que mi inhabilidad ya se había adecuado a mi estupidez motora.

Lo escuché maldecir por lo bajo, del mismo modo que yo, me miró con esa sonrisa pícara que lo caracterizaba y me dijo dulcemente:

-_Bueno, es hora de que se retire_.

Yo asentí tímidamente, me dirigí hacia la puerta de salida cuando lo escuché decir:

-_Bella, a propósito tienes un siete en tu interrogación oral, pero no creas que terminé contigo señorita_- me sonrió dulcemente.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer completamente, pero sabía que existiría otra oportunidad con él. Cuando salí vi a la responsable de nuestra interrupción, su hermana Cullen, me sonrió, y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta me frenó y me dijo gentilmente:

-_Me lo agradecerás otro día Bella_- me cerró un ojo, y danzarinamente entró a donde la esperaba su hermano.

Salí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, primera vez en mi vida que me sentía tan completa, y feliz a la vez.

Jess nuevamente me estaba esperando en un asiento del patio, me miró algo preocupada y me preguntó:

-_¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?, ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿Qué te hizo?_- esto último lo dijo mirando el botón desabrochado de mi blusa, que casualmente el había desabotonado. Rápidamente volví el botón a su lugar de origen. Sonreí, que eso no era muy típico en mí, y le dije tranquilamente:

-_Me fue bien, me saqué un siete en la interrogación._

Fin!... :)

* * *

Bueno aquí una de muchas locuras que invento cuando estoy en la universidad, claramente esto demuestra el estrés que paso todos los días, esperando a que el malvado profe de biomecánica, me haga el control oral, sin embargo la diferencia es que:

-Lo hace frente a todo el curso

- No es Edward claramente

-Supongo que no es vampiro….aunque no les miento, se me ha pasado por la cabeza…xD

Bueno no he actualizado últimamente, ahora estoy escribiendo una historia de Bella con Edward, así que no he tenido tiempo de subir la de SS/HG.

Espero que les guste y déjenme su opinión con un review, traten de no mandarme a los Vulturis, xD!...

Adios!...

PS: Dedicado a mi melliza que participó en mi repentino invento y me incentivó, aunque al principio me iba a dar por muerta, por el final. Y a su amiga Clau :D.


	2. Primer Encuentro

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, sin embargo, yo me adjudico la historia xD... y tambien las características de Edward, que es igual a mi profe de Biomecánica ^^... enjoy it.

* * *

Clases de Biomecánica I con Edward Cullen

**Capitulo 2**

_Edward_**  
**

¡Qué día más raro! Fue lo primero que gesticule antes de partir a la universidad, cosa que todos escucharon, en casa de vampiros no existen los secretos. Alice estaba rara ese día, ni que estuviera nerviosa por tenerme como profesor de biomecánica I. El mes pasado antes de entrar a trabajar después de vacaciones, me pidió que la ayudara a entrar a la universidad, no sé si me lo dijo por que pensó que últimamente pasaba el tiempo solo, o sólo porque de verdad le gusta estudiar en la universidad.

Encontré totalmente extraño que Alice quisiera estudiar algo con biomecánica, a pesar de ser mi hermana favorita, a ella siempre le han gustado las carreras universitarias relacionadas con la moda, a lo mejor estudiar el movimiento del cuerpo humano para ella está de moda.

Preparé el itinerario para la primera clase de biomecánica, ya había echo este trabajo hace alrededor 4 a 5 años, he tenido millones de alumnos, junto con millones que veo por segunda vez, o incluso por tercera. Alumnas que tratan de coquetearme, que supongo que este día no será la excepción, y miles de hombres que me maldicen vagamente por ser tan atractivo y otros que piensan envidiosamente que soy homosexual.

Nunca me he interesado por nadie, nada y menos los humanos me llaman la atención, como dice Alice lo único que hago todo el día es preparar clases, siendo que no lo necesito, por que la materia la tengo más que grabada y entendida en mi mente.

Alice me dijo mentalmente que estaba lista y que era hora de partir, en realidad no se que se traía entre manos, pero algo sucedía o pasaba en esa cabecita. Me paré frente de Alice y le dije:

-_Sé que te traes algo entre manos, pero ninguna amiga tuya de la universidad llamara mi atención_ _esta vez, Alice_- mi mirada se volvió amenazante, sin embargo Alice sabia que mi mirada no era de verdad.

-_Espera y verás Edward, nunca digas nunca hermano_- me dijo sonriente y saltando de la risa, desde hacia semanas que cerraba su mente, no podía leer nada que tuviera que ver con lo que estaba tramando.

_-Yo no dije" nunca" Alice, dije que nadie llamará mi atención, no pongas palabras en mi boca hermana y sé realista_.

-_Bueno, entonces nunca digas, mmm…" Nadie" Edward_- Sonrió, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo- _Iré al auto, nos vamos juntos, así que te espero en tu Volvo_.

Suspiré, ¿Cómo era posible que no se diera nunca por vencida?, hace ya 102 años aproximadamente no había estado con nadie, ninguna persona me llamaba la atención, pero ella insistía en presentarme mujer que se le cruzara en el camino, pero bueno, eso a uno le pasa por tener una hermana mujer o mejor dicho, una hermana como Alice.

A continuación, Jasper llegó a mi lado, su mano se poso varonilmente en mi hombro, sacudiéndome un poco y me dijo:

-_Lo siento Edward, no te puedo ayudar esta vez, ni yo sé lo que trama_- Ambos nos quedamos mirando a Alice que casi danzaba y cantaba dentro del auto.

-_Gracias jass, no te preocupes, intentare averiguarlo._

Me subí a mi Volvo, mire extrañado a Alice, que en su mente ahora tenía unos monos animados llamados cariñositos, esos que son ositos de colores. Sonreí e hice partir el auto

-_Averiguare lo que tramas Alice_.

Ella simplemente sonrió y me dijo la hora, para que no llegásemos tarde. Hice partir el auto y llegamos a la Universidad de Forks.

Me dirigí directamente a mi despacho, ordene algunas guías, pretendía asustar a cualquier alumno que quisiera pasarse de listo conmigo, por lo que idee, una tarea, preparada para que hicieran en tiempo record en diez minutos. Siempre había escuchado a mis alumnos conversar con otras personas de mí, diciendo que era altanero, arrogante y burlesco cuando no sabían contestar lo que quiero. Siempre me reía cuando no sabían que contestar, porque las cosas que se les pasaba por la cabeza, a parte de maldiciones, eran lo bastante graciosas como para aguantar una sonrisa.

Si Alice no me contaba lo que pretendía, yo le daría una tarea horrible, que haría que fuera capaz de ponerse a estudiar lo mismo en otra universidad para no soportarme ni cruzarse conmigo. Después de tanto pensamiento que se me paso por la mente, acerca del plan de Alice, miré la hora, y sin embargo seguía siendo temprano.

Me dirigí a la sala de práctico de biomecánica, pero se encontraba cerrada por manutención, por lo que tuve que pedir otra sala para que fuera publicada, y así ningún alumno llegara tarde ni se atrasara a mi estricta clase.

Nuevamente vi la hora, y quedaban solo minutos para entrar a la sala, por lo que me dirigí a la sala correspondiente, al entrar automáticamente cerré la puerta, ya que venía un alumno corriendo por que se había dedicado a conquistar una chica, y no se dio cuenta de la hora. Menos mal que no tocó la puerta, porque con todas las groserías que me tiró mentalmente, me dieron ganas hasta de romperlo como un mondadientes.

Entré y la sala estaba repleta, seguidamente, entró Alice con su paso danzante y coqueto, llamando la atención de todos los hombres en ese lugar. Me dediqué estrictamente a pasar la lista, así de esta manera me aprendía el nombre de cada estudiante y sus pensamientos sobre mí. Observé claramente que la lista de curso se encontraba rayada por la ortografía fina y delicada de Alice, donde había tachado un nombre, supuse que estaba mal escrito. Al ir avanzando en la lista de clases, llegué al nombre que Alice había rayado, su nombre era Isabella Swan, pero Alice había escrito Bella, por lo que le hice caso al garabato de mi hermana y lo nombre como salía.

-_Bella Swan_- sonreí ante el pensamiento de Alice _"Bien hermanito",_ me parecía gracioso que ocupáramos este medio para que ella se comunicara conmigo, lo bueno para mí era que ella no sabía la tarea que yo tramaba, aunque igual podría suponerlo por su visión del futuro.

-_Aquí presente_- escuché una melódica voz, su rizos color chocolate caían en sus hombros, mostrándome por primera vez la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás.

Traté de leer el pensamiento de esta hermosa criatura humana, y no podía ver nada, es que acaso ¿No pensaba?, me parecía raro, nunca me había pasado nada parecido con otro humano en mi eterna vida. Seguí pasando la lista por inercia, mientras intentaba averiguar que hacía que esta hermosa chica, no me revelara sus pensamientos.

Comencé violentamente a pasar la materia, pero siempre atento a lo que ella podía pensar o hacer, le sonreía de vez en cuando, esto hacía que todas las alumnas suspiraran al unísono, pero ella no, se encogía como si la hubiera encontrado en alguna escena del crimen o algo por el estilo.

Finalmente para comprobar que ella pensaba, que claramente lo hacía, fui directamente hacia un chico que se notaba su estupidez por conquistar a las chicas, y más por mi hermana que se encontraba frente a él.

-Ya _usted señor…José Campos, dígame ¿Cómo se llama este movimiento?_- Le mostré una clara abducción de brazo. Le di como 2 segundos para contestar, y no lo hizo, las cosas que se le pasaban por la mente era cada estupidez.

-_mmmm…-_ fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que lo interrumpí.

-_Un mmm…no le servirá en esta clase de biomecánica caballero, no se como usted paso Anatomía, seguro copio todas las clases, o se aprendió las cosas de memoria._ Me enfade demasiado ante tanta ignorancia de su parte.

"_Pegúntale a Bella, hermanito, se que te gusta_" pensó Alice, sonreí no sé si por la verdad de su pensamiento, o por la cara de Alice al darse cuenta de ello.

-_Señorita Bella Swan_- le dije un poco gentil, pero para que no se diera cuenta, un poco frío- _¿Me puede decir cual es este movimiento?_- nuevamente le mostré el mismo que el anterior, ya que ella se dedicaba a tomar apuntes y no a conversar ni a mirarme como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-_Una abducción_- me dijo sin cuestionarse, pero claramente su cara mostraba lo contrario.

-_Bueno señorita Swan, si sabe tanto, ¿Qué músculos participan en este movimiento?_- le dije de forma que entendiera que no era una pesadez, ni que se diera cuenta lo hermosa que se veía sentada al frente mío, con sus mejillas enrojecidas. Pero ¿Qué demonios me sucedía?, desde cuando actuaba así, Alice se dio cuenta de lo que tramaba pero en fin.

Ella empalideció, esperaba esperanzado que ella no fuera como sus irresponsables compañeros, pero sin embargo entendí de que el único que estudiaba en el verano era yo. Hasta que de repente, sus labios dibujaron un músculo que todos decían, pero obviamente entendí su esfuerzo.

-_¿El deltoides?_- Dijo, mas como pregunta que como aseveración, obviamente no se acordaba de todos, pero solo por saber el movimiento de abducción de extremidad superior, me dejo contento y satisfecho. Aunque doy por sentado que si hubiera sido otra alumna, no lo hubiera perdonado.

Mis labios dijeron algo por si solos, pero que demonios pasaba, desde cuando me comportaba de ese modo, algo en ella me hacia cambiar y ponerme especial, será que ella también sentía lo mismo.

-_Bien, aunque son en realidad unos 9 que participan, dijo el más común. Bueno por lo menos hay alguien que no desperdicia el dinero que paga en esta universidad_.

Regañé a cuanto estudiante se me cruzo, como no eran capaces de saber los músculos de un pequeño movimiento, o que olvidaran los planos de cuerpo. Cada vez que miraba a Bella se encontraba cada vez más debajo de su silla para que no le preguntara, pero claramente era ella la única que sabia en esa sala, bueno a parte de Alice, pero nunca sería tan mal hermano de sacarla a participar si ella no quería. Cada vez que Bella subía su vista le preguntaba algo, pero ella siempre contestaba, esto no lo hacía porque me gustara, sino para saber por qué diablos no podía leer su mente, eso me atormentaba todo el tiempo que estuve en esa endemoniada sala.

Aunque, ya quedaban alrededor de 10 minutos para salir de clases, cumplí mi plan al pie de la letra, y les conté mi objetivo:

-_Quiero que trabajen en parejas, y necesito que piensen en un movimiento difícil de cuerpo, y me escriban: el eje, plano, músculo motor primario, músculos antagonistas, músculo motor segundario, músculos estabilizadores, músculos sinergistas, tipos de cadena, tipo de palanca mecánica y tipo de contracción del músculo. Todo ¡ahora!, y nadie se va de este laboratorio hasta que me muestre por lo menos dos articulaciones de su movimiento._

La cara de mis alumnos, me hizo sonreír, claramente no se acordaban de ninguna palabra que había dicho, algunos se preguntaban en donde estaban y otros que pretendían preguntarme qué demonios quería. Claramente se quedaron todos en parálisis mental, ante tanta información.

"_Yo sé que esto es una venganza contra mi hermanito, pero no me niegues que te gustó mi regalo_" pensó Alice, la mire y sonreí, ante su verdad. Un alumno en particular, al que le había preguntado el movimiento y no supo responder, se iba a dirigir a mi cuando interrumpí y dije:

-_Y no me pregunten que dije, porque no pienso repetirlo_- Me senté en mi puesto, y comencé a fingir que escribía, mientras Alice abría su mente, y me mostraba todo lo que iba a suceder después de terminadas las clases. Me di cuenta que ya todos habían partido con la tarea que les había encomendado, por lo que después de que Alice me mostró sus premoniciones, no encontré mejor idea que pasearme por la sala a verificar que movimientos estaban analizando.

Me dirigí directamente al asiento de Bella con su amiga que no recuerdo su nombre, apoyé mi fría y blanquecina mano en el hombro de Bella al llegar a su lado. Si tuviera un corazón que latiera, este estaría como tambor sonando, pero como no lo tengo, su cálida piel produjo un mar de sensaciones en mí que por primera vez me hicieron perder mi cabeza. Los hermosos ojos de Bella me miraron con detenimiento, en cambio su compañera, ¡Oh por favor, que pensamientos pasan en la mente de una estudiante!

-_¿Necesitas ayuda Bella?_- No sé por qué demonios salió eso de mi boca, lo único que sé es que la cara de asombro de su compañera, al percatarse que yo no le preguntaba a ella, poniéndose celosa al instante. No sé porque ella pensaba así (Jessica), si desde hoy, mi corazón le pertenecía a Bella Swan.

Sonreí ante la estúpida pregunta que salió de la boca de su amiga, de igual modo había olvidado presentarme, como en esa sección habían tantos alumnos que hacían el ramo por segunda vez.

-_Profesor, ¿Cuál es su nombre?_- Jessica sonrió torpemente, ante la pregunta tan obvia.

-_Cierto que no se los dije-_ sonreí y como estaba tan eufórico de estar al lado de Bella, no me di cuenta que casi me presenté gritando en la sala de clases.- _A propósito, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, para los que solo me llamaban profesor Cullen_.

Alice sonrió ante mi eufórica presentación amenazándome, que si no les dejaba la tarea para la casa, le contaría a Emmett y a Jasper, el ridículo que estaba haciendo solo por una mujer.

-_Bueno, no seré tan malo con ustedes, por el simple hecho de ser la primera clase, y gracias a la señorita Bella que los ayudo, ya que ella sabe mas que ustedes, se irán y me lo traen hecho la próxima semana._

Vi que muchos miraron a Bella en muestra clara de su agradecimiento, por hacerme cambiar de parecer, pero yo no podía contarle que mi hermana veía el futuro, que yo leía mentes y que éramos vampiros, y que ella me estaba amenazando con humillarme frente a mis matones y burlescos hermanos.

Escuché por segunda vez la melódica voz de mi hermosa Bella, solo que ella hablo bajo, pero para mí no era difícil escuchar.

-_Uiii Jess lo único que me falta es que me haga interrogación oral._

Automáticamente sonreí, eso me daba una idea genial, que me hizo acordarme de lo que Alice me había mostrado, por lo que dije:

-_Todos retírense inmediatamente de esta sala, menos la señorita Bella Swan, ella será la primera con interrogación oral._

No tenía que leer la mente, para saber que ella me estaba maldiciendo, por su cara y sus ojos, me odiaba, pero ella no sabía lo que yo tramaba, no en ese momento.

Automáticamente, todos los ineptos alumnos de mi clase gritaron al unísono

-_UHHHHH!..._- lo que me hizo enfadar mucho, ya que mi preciosa Bella enrojeció alcanzando casi el color del tomate.

-_ A ver los que se hacen los chistositos_- agregué mucho más enfadado - _¿se quedaran también para interrogación?-_ Esto último me ayudó a desocupar más rápido la sala, para mi nuevo plan.

Sentí la repentina huida de todos mis alumnos, menos de la que más quería y admiraba. _"Pórtate bien hermanito, lo que te mostré sólo depende de ti, estaré afuera"_ me dijo Alice mentalmente, lo que comprendí que tenía que tener cuidado con lo que hacía.

Mi hermosa Bella, se encontraba parada frente de mi escritorio, automáticamente ante el repentino olor a fresas que salía de cada poro de su piel, me levanté y la miré fijamente, yo sabía que ella sentía lo mismo que yo. Al sentir tanto nerviosismo de parte de ella, ya que su corazón la acuso severamente, le sonreí y le dije:

-_No se por que te pones tan nerviosa, de verdad no te preguntare nada, solo quería tenerte a mi lado un momento mas, pero a solas._

Pero que demonios, no puedo creer que esa frase halla salido de mi boca, es que acaso estaba loco. Supongo que su mente trabaja a mil por hora, pero la mía no hizo lo mismo. Rápidamente a la velocidad de vampiro, que ella no vio al estar tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, me acerque e instintivamente roce mis congelados dedos con su delicada piel, nunca antes había tenido esta sensación. Su cálida piel se unió a la fría de la mía como agua con azúcar. Comencé a subir su delgada blusa, para poder rozar la piel de su delgado abdomen, ¡Que ganas de haberla rasgado!, aquella blusa escondía lo que yo más quería ver y tener de ella

Sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba frente a ella, saboreando el exquisito aroma que su piel emanaba, no sé como lo hacía, y eso me hacía volver un completo loco. Recorrí todo lo que pude de su hermosa figura, eso si con total suavidad, al principio sentí que acariciaba un maniquí, pero después me di cuenta que ella también correspondía a mis abrazos.

Tomé fuertemente pero a la vez delicado, su cabeza, cerrando mis ojos y arqueando mi cuello, para seguir oliendo esa exquisita sangre que me pedía a gritos que los llevara a mi boca, pero no, nunca sería capaz de hacerle eso a Bella, que ahora me volvía cada vez mas indefenso. Me acerque a ella de tal manera, que todo nuestro cuerpo rozaba con el del otro. Sentí que ella cerró sus ojos, ya era tiempo de besarla, pero sin embargo me acobardé y apoyé mi frente con la de ella. Quería saborear sus labios, pero algo me lo impedía, los recuerdos de los problemas que podía tener ella por que los míos no me importaban en este momento, me hacían perder la cabeza. A lo mejor puede haber algo mejor para ella, pensé en algún momento, pero sin embargo ella me correspondía en todo ámbito, no soportaría verla con otro hombre.

Ya nuestras manos tomaron la delantera, sin besarnos, comenzamos a abrazarnos tiernamente, mis helados labios, rozaron su delicada y calida mejilla, mentón, y todas las partes de su cara, haciendo que ella casi enloqueciera, ella quería que la besara, yo lo sabía y ni siquiera podía ocupar mis poderes con ella.

Todo sucedió a la velocidad del vampiro **(N/A: Esta frase siempre la utilizo…en fin sigo con la trama…xD), **primero Alice me mostró que en al menos menos de 4 segundos llegaria el rector y nos encontraria en esa delicada situación, despidiendome y echando a Bella de la universidad. Segundo, Alice me decía que me detuviera por que no iba a terminar del todo bien. Y por último, Bella ya estaba lo completamente preparada para darle mi primer beso.

Violentamente la aleje de mi, casi se cayó pero no podía evitarlo, Alice iba a entrar y por mucho que fuera mi hermana, no podía darle el privilegio de que me viera en esa embarazosa situación.

Maldije por lo bajo ante tanta mala suerte, también Bella lo hizo, levanté mi cara, entre pidiendo disculpas y picadamente y mis labios dulcemente le dijeron:

-_Bueno, es hora de que se retire_.

Mi hermosa Bella asintió, se dirigió a la puerta de salida, pero yo no podía dejar que se fuera así no mas, por lo que se me ocurrió decirle:

-_Bella, a propósito tienes un siete en tu interrogación oral, pero no creas que terminé contigo señorita_- Su cara enrojeció, pero lo tomó como un cumplido, esperaba que me lo cobrara, en cuanto quisiera, pero no acá en la universidad donde corríamos peligro de ser expuestos.

Alice que ya hace un momento había tocado la puerta, por lo desesperada, le dijo a mi hermosa Bella que se me lo agradecería, eso también quería yo, agradecérselo. En fin, Alice llegó a mi lado y yo con signo de pregunta en mis expresiones faciales, le dije:

- _Y ¿a donde está el rector Alice?_- Ella sonrió ante mi pregunta tan obvia y me contestó.

-_No va a venir Edward, eso te lo dije, por que no viste en que iba a terminar_- le dio un escalofríos- _Además tu sabes que soy rencorosa, aun no me trago, lo de tu tarea hermano._

-_Alice…_- Solo pude decir eso, mi ira interior no podía soportarlo, lo único que hice fue salir de la sala, Alice me seguía a paso danzante no se porque motivo.

No podía creer que después de juntarme con casi todas las mujeres del planeta, justo cuando estaba con la que de verdad me correspondía, ella me lo estropeaba.

Sin embargo todo cambió, mi ira fue tragada totalmente en mi interior, sentí una ronca voz tras de mí. Alice sonrió _"No soy tan mala como tu Edward"._

-Qué bueno encontrarlo aquí Señor Cullen-

Voltee y sonriente, tragandome toda expresión de ira, ante la oscura, fría y malvada broma de Alice le dije:

-Buenas tardes, Rector.

Fin!... :D

* * *

Al fin termino, me costo escribir este capitulo, sobre todo por que Edward tiene sentimiento hermosos ^^…. En fin

Sorry por el atraso, tenía pensado en subirlo todos los sábados en la noche, pero ocurrió un complot contra mí:

-Tenia que hacer un trabajo de biomecánica con el malvado profesor.

-Mi Internet murió

-Y mi bello computador le dio la maña….

En fin espero que les guste este capi, no me manden a los vulturis, que mi suerte ya esta muy mala…xD….

Este capi lo dedico a mi melliza perdida, al fin te funciono la pagina para un review, para su amiga Clau, tenemos que conocernos mujer… ^^

Y para mi vampiro personal, que aunque se que esta siempre a mi lado, siempre que abro mis ojos, no lo puedo ver, pero sé que esta ahí (: .

Adios!...

Nacha Malfoy ^^


	3. Encuentro cercano

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, sin embargo, yo me adjudico la historia xD... y tambien las características de Edward, que es igual a mi profe de Biomecánica ^^... enjoy it.

* * *

Clases de Biomecánica I con Edward Cullen

**Capitulo 3**

_Bella_

La infernal semana pasó lentamente, quería tanto tener mi segundo práctico de biomecánica, solamente para verlo a él, y ya me estaba pareciendo a mis babosas compañeras de clase. Hasta soportar al profesor que rendía la cátedra, parecía aburrirme completamente, ya ni siquiera tomaba atención alguna a las otras materias que tenía en la universidad, claramente el profesor Cullen vivía en mis pensamientos, haciéndome pensar que si no nos hubieran interrumpido, ¿hubiera pasado más allá de caricias?, ¿Me habría besado de igual modo?, eso era lo que me daba vueltas en la cabeza, y con suerte me dejaba dormir en las noches.

Ya me parecía a un mapache, mis ojeras llegaban a rodear mis ojos, pero esto duró solo una semana, finalmente llegó el día que tanto anhelaba, quería encontrarme entre sus brazos nuevamente, pero esta vez claramente no podía actuar normalmente si me decía interrogación oral.

Llegué totalmente temprano ese día lunes, estaba nerviosa de cómo reaccionaria al verme, me imagine un millón de cosas, fantasías que ni siquiera sabia si se cumplirían algún día, pero no perdía esperanza alguna.

Para mi mala suerte, al entrar a la sala, y ni siquiera esperar Jessica como era de rutina, Edward se encontraba con su hermana Alice en la sala, junto con unos cuantos alumnos más, pero el hablaba con Alice y los alumnos se encontraban en los respectivos puestos esperando al comienzo de nuestro segundo práctico. Al entrar, choqué imbécilmente con la puerta al entrar, cosa que ni siquiera me avergonzó, por el echo de siempre tropezar hasta con las hormigas que se me cruzan, eso si no pude evitar el fatídico rubor que me bañaba las mejillas.

Sentí como la mirada de Edward me seguía hasta que me senté en mi puesto, Alice ante el no disimulo de aquel casi Dios Griego, le pegó un codazo para que ocultara algún hecho pasado. A continuación Alice alegremente no sé por que motivo se acerco a mí a saludarme, con suerte la conocía de la semana pasada. Pero en fin, fue algo que no le tomé importancia al estar tan concentrada en la anatomía de su hermano. Vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, una camisa gris, y sobre eso un chaleco negro sin mangas. Se veía estupendamente hermoso, no sé como explicarlo pero eso fue algo que me desconcentró casi toda la clase.

Después de terminada la larga clase llena de arduo trabajos, entrega del trabajo de la semana pasada, interrogaciones orales, disertaciones de paper en inglés y junto con todo esto los controles de más textos en inglés. Esta vez le tocó el turno a Jessica de quedarse después de clase a interrogación oral, ¿Es que no podía llamar a un hombre?

Ante tanta ira o celos claramente que sentía (que no lo había sentido nunca antes por nadie), Edward se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que no se le ocurrió mejor idea que sacar al azar a la persona que le tocaba disertar el paper de inglés, eligiendo él a la pareja para hacerlo, por lo que supuestamente y no del todo raro para mí, salí con Alice, para hacer el trabajo, Alice contenta se volteo y me dibujo una enorme sonrisa, mientras yo me hundía cada vez más en mi asiento.

Esperé afuera a que Jess saliera y me contara que le había preguntado, o que habían hecho, será lo mismo que hizo conmigo osea estaba engañándome o jugando con mis sentimientos, o solo era mi paranoia que me dejaba totalmente ciega haciéndome creer cosas totalmente imposibles. Mientras me hundía en mis pensamientos acerca de lo que podría suceder y lo que no, llegó Alice a mi lado, a ponerse de acuerdo con la disertación.

-_Bella, que bueno que te encuentro_- estoy segura que sabía que estaría ahí, no sé si pensando que esperaba a Jess, o a que saliera Edward.

-_Si Alice, tenemos que ver lo del trabajo para la próxima semana_- le dije como si en ese momento me preocupara.

-_Te espero mañana en mi casa, te quedas a dormir y terminamos el trabajo, después vemos como hacemos las diapositivas, pero lo arreglamos mañana ¿Bueno?_

Quedé como en shock, no sé si me impacto más la frase de Alice de ir a quedarme a su casa, por lo que significaría que Edward estaría ahí o por la cara de Jessica, que en ese mismo momento salió de la sala. Jessica salió con el pelo un poco alborotado, sus ojos de impacto, pero con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara. Se paró frente a mí y me dijo:

-_¿Vamos?, necesito un cigarro_.- se volteó sin esperarme y se dirigió al patio de la universidad, mientras yo no entendía nada, con Alice la seguimos con la mirada hasta que desapareció.

Justo en el momento es que Jess no se veía, la mano de Alice me tomó el hombro, me miró simpáticamente y me dijo:

-_Te espero mañana, supongo que de aquí de la universidad nos vamos a mi casa juntas con Edward_- cuando pensé que había terminado de hablar me volteé dándole la espalda y le escuché decir- _Bella no te preocupes, Edward no es de esos hombres._

Lentamente me di vuelta para preguntarle a Alice de que demonios me estaba hablando, pero no había rastro de ella en el pasillo, entre al salón de clases para ver si Alice estaba ahí, y al entrar me encontré frente a frente con Edward.

Quedé paralizada ante tanta cercanía, me iba a alejar de él, pero soltó su bolso y me tomó de los codos para acercarse más a mí. Nuestras frentes chocaron tiernamente, sin siquiera pestañar manteniendo la mirada, mis brazos automáticamente lo abrazaron. Su sonrisa se amplió notablemente enseñándome que él era totalmente correspondido por mí, inmediatamente quise saborear sus exquisitos labios, pero él como si me leyera la mente, comenzó a besar mi cuello, mientras sus fuertes manos me acercaban cada vez más a él, haciéndome casi enloquecer. Llegó justo el momento que hace una semana había esperado, su primer beso.

Lentamente después de besar mi cuello, sin quitarme su mirada de encima, tiernamente tomó mi cuello, por lo que yo le correspondí con una inclinación lateral de mi cabeza (**N/A: aplicando la materia de biomecánica… xD**), lentamente mis labios se toparon con los de él, haciéndome en cada momento querer más. Mis rodillas casi cedieron, pero las mantuve totalmente firmes, después de un largo y no por esto menos delicioso beso con Edward, antes de terminar su lengua rozó suavemente mi labio inferior. Íbamos a seguir con un nuevo beso, después de recuperar el aliento, pero él me mantuvo al margen, no sé por qué esta vez se alejo de mí, pero su cara había cambiado.

-_No puedo Bella_- fue lo único que le escuché decir.

-_No puedes ¿qué?_- le dije acercándome a él, dándole un pequeño besos en sus labios, y abrazándolo como si lo conociera de hace años.

-_Nada, sólo olvídalo_, ya tendré el momento de contarte- me dijo sonriendo y acariciando mi cara.

Traté de olvidarlo, pero era algo que no podía, pero traté de fingir que no me importó su comentario. Volvimos a besarnos, hasta que llegó Alice, saltando como se le caracterizaba.

-_Que no los pueda dejar un minuto solos, sin que hagan algo_- se cruzó de brazos graciosamente, esperando a que nos separáramos, inesperadamente mi celular comenzó a vibrar sonando mi canción favorita que no había dejado de escuchar después de mi encuentro cercano con Edward la semana pasada.

Jess me llamaba para saber a donde me había metido, traté de mentir, pero no era buena para eso. Al final le dije que se fuera a su casa, que yo terminaría llamando a Charlie para que me fuera a buscar, ya que mi camioneta roja, se encontraba por tercera semana consecutiva en reparación. Al conversar con Jess, me percate que Alice con Edward me miraban pasearme hablando por teléfono, cosa que siempre he hecho y no sé por que.

Al colgar, Alice se despidió, haciéndome prometer que al día siguiente iría a su casa, para trabajar en el ramo de su hermano. Quedé nuevamente a solas con Edward, cuando me acerqué a él, antes de ponerme en puntillas para besarlo, tomó mi cintura, dejándome en el suelo. Lo miré extrañada, ¿no quería besarme?, sonrió y me dijo:

-_Tengo algo que mostrarte, pero no te preocupes no es nada malo_- ¿Qué podría ser?, no estaba segura de que quería mostrarme, pero estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera para estar a su lado un momento más- _Ah, y a propósito, yo te iré a dejar a tu casa._

Sonreí ante lo que me dijo, estaba totalmente contenta con él, hacía que mi tiempo corriera rápido, y no me sintiera vacía, en este mundo. Tenerlo al lado me hacía sentir totalmente completa, como que no necesitaba nada más a parte de él.

Comenzamos a caminar a una distancia prudente, como alumna y profesor, para que ninguno tuviera problemas, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos era bueno para guardar los sentimientos hacia el otro. Llegamos frente a una puerta, que decía "Sala de música", lo miré extrañada, ya que estas cosas me hacían ver que no lo conocía del todo, obviamente no habíamos tenido el tiempo de hacerlo.

Al entrar a esta sala, quedé totalmente sorprendida al final había un piano, al lado de este una batería, un chelo, un violín en una repisa, todo era muy hermoso.

Edward se volteó para cerrar la puerta, se paró frente a mí y me dijo:

-_A que nunca habías venido por aquí, si hubiera sido así te vería siempre, cuando tengo tiempo en la semana me encierro aquí a practicar piano, me relaja hacerlo_

- _Ni siquiera sabia que existía este lugar Edward, es muy lindo, pero ¿Qué hacemos aquí?_- le pregunté extrañada de por que me llevaba a ese lugar.

- _Te tengo un regalo, estuve toda la semana planeándolo, por lo que me atrevo a mostrártelo, se me ocurrió hacerlo hoy día, antes de que llamara Jessica-_ Nunca me han gustado los regalos, pero nada era lo que imaginaba.

Se alejó de mi, se sentó en el piano, y comenzó a tocar la canción que sonó en mi teléfono celular, cuando me llamó Jess, con razón se le ocurrió tocar esta canción, era la primera más favorita de mi lista de música. Se llamaba Hello y la canta Leonel Richie.

Edward comenzó con la introducción, pero quedé totalmente sorprendida, cuando su angelical voz comenzó a cantarla con mucho sentimiento y mirándome a los ojos.

_I can see it in your eyes_

_Puedo verlo en tus ojos_

_i can see it in your smile_

_Puedo verlo en tu sonrisa_

_you're all i've ever wanted, and my arms are open Wide_

_Tu eres lo que siempre he buscado, y mis brazos están extendidos_

_'cause you know just what to say_

_Por que sabes exactamente que decir_

_and you know just what to do_

_y sabes que hacer_

_and i want to tell you so much, i love you ..._

_y te busco para decirte lo mucho, que te quiero_

Esa era una de mis partes favoritas de esa canción, estaba totalmente conmocionada, nunca nadie me había cantado una canción. Y él lo estaba haciendo como si me conociera de toda la vida, bueno yo también actuaba así. Sin embargo mi parte favorita de la hermosa canción que cantaba mi profesor de biomecánica, interrumpió todo pensamiento que tenía.

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

_Hola, ¿soy yo lo que estas buscando?_

_'cause i wonder where you are_

_Por que me pregunto donde estás_

_and i wonder what you do_

_y me pregunto qué estas haciendo_

_are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?_

_Si estás en algún lugar sintiéndote sola, o si alguien está enamorado de ti_

_tell me how to win your Herat_

_Dime como ganarme tu corazón_

_for i haven't got a clue_

_para que yo pueda darte una pista_

_but let me start by saying ... i love you_

_pero dejame comenzar diciendote…Te quiero_

Su mirada era seria, al terminar la canción se paró frente a mi, y comenzamos a besarnos enérgicamente, estaba totalmente enamorada de él, hubiera o no cantado la canción. Tomó mi cintura, y me sentó en el piano, mágicamente de un momento a otro él estaba sin polera, y estaba comenzando a desabrochar mi blusa cuadrille que vestía ese día, hasta que escuché una voz familiar.

- _¿Bella?, me dijeron que estabas… ¡O por Dios!_- Edward se alejó rápidamente de mí, que casi no lo vi, yo abroché como pude mi blusa, mi vista se fue directamente a la asombrada y pálida cara de Jessica.

¡Fin!

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les halla gustado un montón este capi, les di letras adicionales para que leyeran, porque:

-Lo escribí cuando me encontraba estudiando a morir biomecánica, y desperdicié un recreo completo casi golpeándome la cabeza para escribirlo.

-Me inspire en este capi, y les regale también el primer beso de ellos 2 ^^…cosa que iba a dejar para el otro capi.

Bueno adelanto, la otra semana le toca a Bella disertar, ¿que hará cuando duerma en la casa de Alice?, denme ideas si pueden, mi cerebro está colapsado…xD

Nos vemos en el próximo capi.

Adios

PS: Como siempre dedicado a mi melliza Magdi Malfoy, que sin su ayuda no hubiera descubierto este lugar, ni mis facultades para escribir y menos planear cosas. También dedicado a ti Claü, tendremos que organizar algo :). Y finalmente a todos los que leen las historias, que sin uds tampoco escribiria mucho…xD

PS2: Y a mi vampiro personal, que le dedico esa canción, que es mi favorita, y a parte sale en Glee!...xDDD


	4. Besos de lluvia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son de la propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, sin embargo yo me adjudico la historia, y las caracteristicas del personaje Edward, que es igual a mi profe de Biomecanica xD... y él no sabe que esta en un fic...xD asi que es mio igual ^^... enjoy it! ^^

* * *

Clases de Biomecánica I con Edward Cullen

**Capitulo 4**

_Bella_

Juro que pensé lo peor cuando Jessica entró a la sala de música, pero al detenerme y darme cuenta más detenidamente que ni siquiera miraba dentro de la habitación, me relajé mucho más, ya que Edward y yo, evitamos un desmayo de Jess por la impresión, y junto con esto ser expuestos.

Jessica se encontraba de espaldas a nosotros, mirando hacia el pasillo que estaba fuera de la sala de música, con su mano izquierda aún sujetando la manilla de la puerta, mirando no se qué. Lo único que divisé, fue a Alice, salvándonos nuevamente de algún suceso para nada agradable, presentándole un hombre a Jess, totalmente hermoso parecido a Edward. Sus características físicas eran rubio, alto e igual de pálido que Alice y Edward, Jess en cambio, se encontraba boca abierta ante tanta belleza que se le presentaba casi en bandeja. Alice disimuladamente miró hacia adentro guiñándome un ojo, logrando que Jess casi inconscientemente cerrara la puerta, librándonos a Edward y a mí, de dar explicaciones anexas ante nuestra comprometedora cercanía.

Edward después de un momento sonrió, se sentó en el banquillo del piano, acariciando su cien con las yemas de sus delgados dedos, supongo que ante tanto estrés. Me acerqué lentamente a su lado, me senté sobre sus piernas, quitándole un mechón de pelo que tapaba sus hermosos ojos, y le di un cariñoso beso que duró alrededor de cinco minutos, recibiendo a cambio que sus manos se fueran delicadamente a mi cintura, acercándome más a él, produciendo un mar de sensaciones dentro de mi ser.

Después del beso más delicioso que he tenido en mi vida, Edward lo detuvo, tomándome con más fuerza de la cintura alejándome de él. Su mirada no me traía buen augurio, ya que me demostraba que sentía arrepentimiento acerca de algo, supuse que esta vez sería nuestra primera discusión.

-_¿Qué sucede ahora Edward?_- le pregunté con mi baja voz, aunque me escuchó de igual forma.

-_Es que no podemos seguir con esto Bella_- me lo dijo mirando el suelo.

-_Edward_- me acerqué más a él, tomando con ambas manos su rostro, subiéndolo hasta que nuestras miradas se juntaran directamente- _No puedes ¿qué?_

-_¡No podemos seguir con esto!_- casi lo gritó, su rostro se mostraba consternado- _¿Te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si Jessica nos hubiera visto?, ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo._

-_Pero lo importante es que no nos vio, no importa lo que hubiera pasado Edward._

-_¡A mí si me importa Bella!_- me respondió fuertemente-_ No hubiera podido soportar que hubiéramos sido expuestos. _

-_Pero si ya no pasó…_- me interrumpió, supongo que estaba tan enfadado que no sabría lo que decía.

-_Pero de igual modo Bella, no sé si esto resulte_- me miró a los ojos, ¡Oh! Al parecer hablaba en serio.

-_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿Que ya no podemos estar juntos?_- le dije, ya mi labio inferior tiritaba, ante tanta ira que tenía.

-_No digo eso Bella, es que…_- le interrumpí yo esta vez.

-_Entonces, ¿Qué me quieres decir?, no te entiendo Edward._

-_Aún no te lo puedo contar, pero por el momento necesito buscar una solución_- dijo cerrando los ojos y apretándose el puente de la nariz, eso lo hacía a menudo.

-_Bueno en ese caso, no me cruzo más en tu camino_- Me fui furiosa de la sala, y justo tenía que pasar después de que me cantara esa hermosa canción.

Sabía sin embargo que el día siguiente le vería la cara, ya que iría a su casa, pero en ese momento no me importó en absoluto, iba tan furiosa por no saber lo que pensaba ni entender las abstractas cosas que me decía, que torpemente pateé un basurero metálico, lo cual hizo que tropezara con una sonajera de los mil diablos, y cayera de bruces al suelo, encontrándome con Alice, Jessica y aquel hombre hermoso que había dejado a Jess con la boca abierta.

Rápidamente los tres corrieron a mi rescate, menos Edward que suponía que aún no salía de la sala de música.

-_Bella, ¿Qué sucede?_- preguntó Jessica, aquella casi testigo de mi aventura con Edward- _Te quiero presentar a alguien, su nombre es Jasper._

-_¡Hola!_- saludé mientras él mismo me ayudaba a levantarme al suelo.

Simplemente saludé a Jasper, sin decir nada, me levanté del suelo y me dirigí directamente a casa, no dejé que Jess me fuera a dejar, por lo que comencé a caminar tranquilamente por la carretera, pensando en lo último que había pasado con Edward. ¿Qué sería lo que me esconde?, ¿Qué quiere que no sepa aún y se lo guarda?, eran las preguntas que me hacía al caminar.

Los días anteriores a mitad de la tarde, comenzaba en Forks a llover, por lo que maldije por lo bajo, al notar como las pequeñas gotas de agua caían sobre mí. Sin importarme seguí mi camino, cuando de un momento a otro vi como un Volvo plateado con la ventana del copiloto abierta, mantenía una velocidad parecida a mi caminata.

-_Bella entra_- sentí una voz familiar ordenándome, cosa que no tomé en cuenta y seguí mi paso de tortuga, como si nada hubiera pasado- _Bella entra al auto o te resfriaras_- me ordenó Edward que me miraba por la ventana, mientras que yo no lo tomaba en cuenta en absoluto, con lo que le respondí.

-_Como si te importara_- seguí mi caminata, atenta a lo que hacía Edward, mientras mis pensamientos eran mojados por las gotas que comenzaban a caer con más frecuencia y cantidad.

-_Vamos Bella súbete al auto, no te pongas así_- me dijo como si lo que me había intentado decir en la sala de música no significara nada.

-_Vete Edward_- le dije secamente, aunque me dolía el corazón de una manera, pero sin embargo seguí mi camino dignamente y preocupada de no tropezar o resbalar con el barro que comenzaba a aparecer por la lluvia.

A continuación me impresionó lo que hizo, aumentó la velocidad de su Volvo llegando al menos un par de metros delante de mí, mientras yo seguía caminando con mis brazos cruzados y tranquilamente. Enfurecido se bajó del auto, llegando frente a mí, pinchándose el puente de la nariz como de costumbre. En ese momento comenzó a llover con más fuerza, Edward me agarró del brazo dirigiéndome a su auto, cosa que me consterno, pero no por eso no reaccioné.

-_¡No, Edward!_- le dije soltando mi brazo de su mano, cosa que me dolió demasiado, pero su respuesta no era la que yo esperada.

Rápidamente se volteó, se acercó a mí y me beso apasionadamente, sus hermosos labios encajaron con los míos, produciendo un mar de sensaciones dentro de mí, que llegaron a activar mi sistema nervioso. Con esto no pude evitar soltar un gemido, claramente los besos en la lluvia son exquisitos **(N/A: idea sacada de mi melliza de su historia "quisiera ser").** El vértice de su lengua me acarició los alrededores de mis labios, procediendo posteriormente a que su deliciosa lengua entrara en mi boca, envolviéndose con la mía. Uno de mis brazos tomó su cuello, y el otro su espalda, acercándolo más a mí, haciéndome perder mi conciencia. Hasta que llegó un momento en que Edward me tomo en brazos sin soltar nuestro apasionado beso, lentamente se dirigió a su auto me sentó en el asiento del copiloto, terminando con nuestro beso. Cerró la puerta, estaba totalmente empapada, se subió y sin decir nada hizo partir el auto.

Lo miré todo el camino como una verdadera idiota, al llegar fuera de mi casa, me miró, acariciando mi mejilla con una de sus heladas manos, causando una corriente eléctrica.

-_Nos vemos mañana_- me dijo besándome el tope de la cabeza y luego besando tiernamente mis labios.

Procedí a bajarme del auto rápidamente para no mojarme más, arreglar mis cosas para ir a la casa de Alice el día siguiente, y tratar de leer el paper para entender algo para hacer el trabajo más rápidamente. Independiente de lo que tratara de hacer, Edward invadía mis pensamientos, mis sueños y mis lecturas, estaba segura que estábamos hechos para estar juntos, pero aún no entendía el por qué de sus reacciones después de nuestras cercanías.

…

El día siguiente amaneció más nublado que el anterior, me dirigí a la universidad, pero todos los martes con el profesor de cátedra de biomecánica, no eran nada entretenido, en realidad estaba segura que era un infierno.

Claramente en cátedra me percaté que Alice no estaba, por lo que Edward después de clases, me esperó apoyado en su Volvo en el estacionamiento. Me dijo que accidentalmente ella había faltado, por lo que me fui sola con él en su auto. Al pasar ya por las fronteras que rodeaban la universidad, Edward se estaciono en un lugar, para que nos saludáramos como correspondía, con un caluroso beso en mis labios.

Al terminar y darnos cuenta que llevábamos más de diez minutos varados en la carretera, Alice llamó a Edward, causándonos un ataque risa por gritarle a Edward que me devolviera y que donde demonios me había raptado, al colgar partimos y él no pudo evitar decir:

-_Podrías ir a mi casa más seguido_- acariciando mi mejilla cariñosamente.

Sonreí y procedimos a ir a su casa, donde Alice me esperaba contenta como de costumbre, junto con todos los miembros de su familia, saludé a todos los que se encontraban en el hall de entrada de la gigantesca casa que estaba escondida entre el bosque de Forks. Carlisle y Esme, sus padres, Rosalie que al parecer no estaba muy contenta de mi llegada, Emmet (el novio de Rosalie) y a Jasper que era el novio de Alice, que solo se lo presentó a Jess para que no nos pillara con Edward en la sala de música.

Alice, con paso danzante me llevó a la habitación donde prepararíamos la disertación del paper en inglés, que impresionantemente ya lo tenía traducido y lo único que teníamos que hacer era el power point. Edward cuando entré a la casa desapareció, supongo a preparar alguna clase o algo por el estilo en su habitación. Seguí preparando la disertación, mientras Alice me ayudaba a buscar fotos, sin embargo al terminar, ya ni siquiera pasaban las 1 de la mañana y no teníamos sueño, por lo que Alice se fue a no sé donde, dejándome sola en la habitación pensando que podía estar haciendo mi profesor de biomecánica.

De un momento a otro comencé a escuchar la melodía de un piano, y como si estuviera hipnotizada salí de la habitación, siguiendo el sonido de aquella hermosa canción. Al llegar a la puerta, indebidamente la abrí y me encontré con Edward sentado en su piano blanco en una habitación. Dejó de tocar al percatarse que tenía mi compañía, sonriendo se acercó a mi cerrando la puerta y dándome un beso parecido al de ayer bajo la lluvia. Me separé de él, ya que no estaba para eso en su casa, sino que para hacer un trabajo que él mismo me dio.

-_¿Qué sucede?_- me preguntó extrañado acerca de mi reacción.

-_Es que tengo que terminar mi trabajo Edward_- le dije tratando de contenerme para volver a besarlo.

-_Pero si Alice me dijo que habían terminado_- me dijo extrañado

-_Aps, y ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?_- pregunté

-_Supongo disfrutar el tiempo que nos queda ahora_

-_¡Ah!- entonces vamos a tu habitación o ¿no?_- pregunté algo extrañada, ya que la habitación donde nos encontrábamos tenía libros, música, y el piano solamente.

-_Esta es mi habitación, Bella_- me dijo con una sonrisa inmensa

-_¿Y donde duermes?_- le pregunté consternada al percatarme que no había ninguna cama.

-_Eso es algo que te explicaré otro día mejor_- me dijo poniéndose serio.

-_¿Y por qué no ahora?, es que acaso ¿No confías en mí?_- le dije acariciando su rostro que había cambiado rápidamente.

-_No es eso, pero otro día ¿Bueno?_

Ahí terminó la conversación, siguió tocando el piano, hasta que me dormí en sus brazos, me pareció totalmente extraño que su habitación no tuviera cama, pero lo dejé pasar, total confiaba plenamente que me diría algún día lo de su extrañeza y cambios de humor

Al día siguiente amanecí en mi habitación no entendiendo nada, ¿Es que había sido un sueño todo? o me habían ido a dejar sin percatarme. Más tarde le pregunté a Charlie y me dijo que Alice con otra persona me habían dejado en la habitación.

Y pasó la infernal semana sin ver a Edward y solo contentarme con ver a Alice de vez en cuando, y estudia a morir para la disertación del lunes. Para mi mala suerte el sábado en la noche comencé a sentir una molestia en la garganta, por lo que trate de tomar todo remedio que impidiera resfriarme para estar bien para la disertación, pero todo trabajo fue en vano. El domingo amanecí pésimo, resfriada con fiebre, casi sin voz, y todas las características que tiene un resfriado horrible. Charlie trató de darme cuanto secreto natural existía para combatirlo, pero no funciono en absoluto.

La mañana del lunes, estaba peor, pero totalmente preparada, un poco nerviosa, ya que no sabía que podría preguntarme de la disertación, tal vez algo relacionado con la posición valga de las extremidades inferiores, rotaciones. Puedo decir que todo se me pasó por la cabeza, pero aún así, todo sabía responderlo.

Al llegar a la universidad, sintiéndome pésimo, a paso danzante Alice llegó a mi lado, contándome que el práctico lo tendríamos en el laboratorio, por lo que agradecí haber echado inconscientemente mi delantal dentro mi bolso. Alice estaba un poco extasiada, lo que no es poco normal en ella, por lo que estuve repitiendo la explicación de los gráficos al menos 5 veces antes de que llegara Edward al laboratorio.

-_Siéntense_- dijo fríamente, mostrándome una sonrisa escondida.

Todos automáticamente se sentaron como si fuera una orden, con gran simpatía y no sé por qué motivo, dejo adentro de la sala de biomecánica a todos los que no tenían delantal, pero lo encontré amable, cosa que su presencia no siempre mostraba.

-_La próxima vez, ni siquiera me pregunten si pueden entrar al laboratorio sin delantal, porque mi respuesta no les va a agradar del todo._

Se dio por finalizada la explicación, prosiguió a pasar lista, cosa que respondí como zombi, mi cabeza hervía, mis piernas con suerte se podían mi cuerpo y Alice me miraba preocupada, cosa que le hice una señal para que viera que me encontraba en perfectas condiciones para disertar.

El laboratorio al ser tan pequeño, tuvimos que pedirle a Jess que nos pasara las diapositivas, cosa que acepto con gran ánimo, con la condición que Alice le prestara a su novio (sin que supiera Jess claro) para salir a cenar, Alice sonrió y aceptó la oferta. Edward, se sentó casi en los últimos asientos, con el libro donde anotaba la mayoría de las veces.

Alice comenzó a hablar, cosa que me pareció extraño, ya que no la escuchaba muy bien, la diapositiva que seguía era la que me correspondía, que hablaba de la posición exacta del ligamento cruzado anterior de la rodilla. Ni siquiera pude pensar, trataba de hablar pero no podía, la presentación la veía borrosa y no escuchaba nada.

De un momento a otro mis rodillas cedieron, yo preparando mi cabeza para recibir el golpe que me daría el suelo, al percatarme que me estaba desmayando.

Cerré los ojos para aguantar un dolor que nunca llegó, lentamente abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que dos brazos me sujetaban por la espalda, Pero ¿cómo era posible?

Alice estaba al lado mío, preocupada por mi desvanecimiento, junto con Edward que era el que me sostenía, pero ¿Cómo?, si yo lo vi como se sentaba en los últimos asientos de la sala, era pequeña, pero era imposible llegar al lado mío en ese poco tiempo.

-_Edward, pero ¿Cóm…_- No dije más, mis ojos se cerraron, perdiendo a continuación mi conciencia.

Fin!

* * *

Mil disculpas de verdad, esta semana ha sido terrible, y sé que los he tenido casi en el infierno por no saber lo que en este capítulo les muestro. Primero: tuve sinusitis cosa que con suerte me podía las piernas, Segundo: me mejoré de eso, pero me dio tendinitis en la mano izquierda, creándome casi un calvario tratar de escribirlo en el computador y tercero: mi laptop, está casi muriendo en la UTI, cosa que me tiene atada en el computador de mi hermana, que tengo que repartir el tiempo con 2 personas más (mi otra hermana y sobrina), por eso me demore un montón.

Les prometo que no volverá a pasar, y si pasa daré mis razones. Espero que les guste, porque les regale como 2 páginas más xD, el capi siguiente es de Edward…así que espérenlo…. Nos vemos en el próximo capi.

Los adoro…

N.M.

PS: dedicado a todos uds, que esperaron este capi. Junto a mi melliza que me dio ideas locas cuando estábamos en el laboratorio de biomecánica, intentando hacer gráficos.

PS2: Y no olvidar a mi vampiro personal, te he sentido alejado últimamente, espero que no sea por mi culpa : ).

**Letra original:  
**

Did I tell you how much I miss  
Your sweet kiss?  
Did I tell you I didn't cry?  
Well I lied  
I lie lie lied  
Over real over  
When I nearly hit the face I loved  
So tired of packaging the anger  
Always pushing you away

Did I tell you you're wonderful?  
I miss you yes I do  
Did I tell you that I was wrong?  
I was wrong  
Cos you're wonderful yeah

Did I tell you how much I miss  
Your smile?  
Did I tell you I was okay?  
Well no way  
No way way way

You're wonderful yeah yeah

Now now now each and every day  
I realize the price I have to pay  
You you're wonderful  
And now for your information  
I'm walking around like an arm decoration

You you're wonderful  
So high I can't get over it  
So deep I can't get under it  
You  
You're wonderful yeah  
You're wonderful yeah yeah  
You're wonderful yeah yeah  
You're wonderful yeah yeah  
Wonderful

Did I tell you you're wonderful?  
I miss you yes I do  
Did I tell you that I was wrong?  
I was wrong  
For so long long long

**Traducción:  
**

¿Te he dicho cuanto te echo  
tus dulces besos?  
¿Te he dicho que no he llorado?  
Bueno, mentí.  
He mentido.  
No era cierto.  
Cuando golpeaba la cara de la persona que quería  
Cansado de guardar la ira dentro  
Siempre empujándote.

¿Te he dicho que eres maravillosa?  
Te echo de menos. Sí.  
¿Te he dicho que yo estaba equivocado?  
Estaba equivocado,  
porque eres maravillosa.

¿Te he dicho cuanto echo de menos  
tu sonrisa?  
¿Te dije que estaba bien?  
Bueno, no exactamente.  
No estaba bien.

Eres maravillosa, sí.

En éste momento, y cada día,  
me doy cuenta del precio que tengo que pagar.  
Eres maravillosa,  
y ahora, para tu información,  
estoy caminando como un adorno cogido del brazo

Eres maravillosa.  
Tan alta que no puedo alcanzarte.  
Tan baja que no puedo estar debajo de tí.  
Eres maravillosa.  
Eres maravillosa, sí.  
Eres maravillosa, sí.  
Eres maravillosa, sí.  
Maravillosa.

¿Te he dicho que eres maravillosa?  
Te echo de menos. Sí.  
¿Te he dicho que yo estaba equivocado?  
Estuve equivocado,  
tanto, tanto tiempo.


	5. Express yourself

Antes de empezar, explicarles a las personas que comienzan a filosofar sobre mis capis xD… Alice obviamente no sabía que se iba a desmayar Bella, porque ella no lo decidió, simplemente sucedió :D, además yo quería que la salvara Edward, porque o sino no era tan entretenido ni sospechoso…eso solamente, cualquier pregunta, la responderé por aquí obviamente, saludos! Espero que les guste este capi :B.

* * *

Clases de Biomecánica I con Edward Cullen

**Capitulo 5**

__

Edward

Algo raro notaba en Bella en el momento de la disertación, algo que en realidad no sabía explicarlo ni yo ni Alice, pero lo deje pasar. Alice con su perfecto lenguaje comenzó la disertación, explicando detalladamente cada concepto que le podría preguntar, pero claramente mi hermanita me conocía, por lo que en cada momento que explicaba algo, sonreía al darse cuenta que tomaba nota, y después las tachaba, ya que las había explicado muy bien. Ya era el turno de Bella, pero no reaccionaba, esos segundos se me hicieron eternos, ¿Es que acaso estaba nerviosa por la disertación? O ¿Su palidez se debía a una enfermedad anexa?

Claramente no entendía, ni tampoco podía hacer nada para leer su mente y ver qué demonios le sucedía. Nadie me había visto sentarme al final del laboratorio, exceptuando Bella, que claramente seguía cada paso que daba, y del mismo modo yo a ella. Aún seguía en su silenciosa mentalidad, y nadie podía hacer nada, ni siquiera yo, la clase comenzó a inquietarse, ante tanto silencio, siempre los alumnos solían ponerse nerviosos ellos cuando comenzaba las hostigosas preguntas acerca de los gráficos, conceptos, etc. Alice me miraba preocupada, al ver que Bella a cada momento se ponía más pálida, pero su futuro era incierto.

En un dos por tres, con los vampíricos reflejos que tengo, llegue a ella antes de que se desvaneciera, sentí como su corazón latía más despacio, claramente se había desmayado, según los pensamientos de los otros alumnos me di cuenta que nadie en la sala se dio cuenta de mi rapidez, ya que no me habían visto ir al fondo del laboratorio. Todos pensaban eso menos una persona (sin contar a Alice, obviamente), y esa persona era Bella, que al llegar a su lado y abrir sus ojos, me observó con otros ojos, unos de miedo y extrañeza.

Al tenerla tan apretada a mi pecho, sentí como Alice tomaba mi hombro fuertemente para que me relajara, pero yo no podía, no con esos ojos de chocolate mirándome de esa manera. Solo escuché como su débil voz antes de desvanecer, me dijo la última palabra que escucharía de ella.

-_Edward, pero ¿Cóm…- _Demonios, me había visto, creí que todos los mortales antes de caer al suelo perdían la consciencia, entonces o Bella no es como todos los mortales, o mis conocimientos que tengo de medicina, kinesiología y Anatomía estaban incorrectos.

Tomé a Bella en brazos, con cuidado de no tomarla muy fuerte, ya que en estos momentos no media mi fuerza como antes. Alice me dio la idea mentalmente que el práctico lo recuperáramos otro día, cosa que encontré totalmente razonable y profesional, ya que dejar a los alumnos esperando una eternidad ahí, no era del todo buena idea, capaz que qué podrían romper, ese grupo de tontos estudiantes.

Me voltee con cuidado, para no hacer chocar la cabeza de mi bella princesa de ojos chocolates, y solo pude decir en señal a que se fueran.

-_Lárguense_- Me dio mucha rabia escuchar como ellos celebraban irse temprano, siendo que yo me hundía en mis pensamientos ante lo que podía suceder con la relación que Bella y yo teníamos hasta ahora.- _Los que estén celebrando la próxima semana tendrán una prueba anexa, ya los tengo a todo identificados.- me di el tiempo de decirles eso con mi peor cara de odio._

Rápidamente con Alice nos dirigimos a la enfermería de la Universidad, cosa que no encontré de mucha ayuda, ya que realmente el enfermero que se encontraba en el lugar, no tenía idea de nada y tampoco contaban con los materiales necesarios para despertarla, con suerte tenían píldoras para el dolor de cabeza, y eso con suerte. Miré a Alice, ya que me sentía totalmente incómodo con los pensamientos que tenía aquel enfermero conmigo, por lo que me fui a relajar y a pensar más de lo que me era posible a la sala de música, quedándose Alice con Bella totalmente dormida en la enfermería.

Llegué a la sala de música, a tocar la melodía que le dediqué a Bella, no me sentía muy bien, aún tenía los ojos de Bella en mi mente, y no los podía borrar. Después de un momento, llegó Alice a mi lado, para decirme que Bella había despertado preguntando por mí, pero aún no me sentía preparado para hablar con ella, pero ante tanta insistencia de Alice, acepté y me dirigí a la enfermería. Llegué y antes de que el enfermero me dijera algo le dije pesadamente que se retirara dejándome solo con Bella. Lo que había pasado no era menor y sobre todo, si ella estaba preguntando por mí era por algo.

Lo único que esperaba era que no sospechara de nada, aún no estaba convencido de cómo podría reaccionar al darse cuenta que no soy como los demás, pero aún así no podía tolerar no estar a su lado, por lo que me resignaría a lo que ella me quisiera decir. Espere a que el enfermero aceptara salir de su lugar de trabajo, haciendo que también Alice se quedara fuera de la habitación para hablar a solas con Bella. Abrí la cortina, y ahí se encontraba Bella, supongo que cuestionándose el por qué de la rapidez de mi reacción, no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, por lo que le escuché decir:

-_Alice, te dije que no hablaría nada si no está Edw_..- Levantó la vista percatándose de mi presencia, me miró seria y se quedó en silencio, lo cual yo respondí seriamente.

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme Bella?- _dije pinchándome el puente de la nariz.

...

_Bella_

Desperté con Alice a mi lado, mirandome preocupada por mi salud en ese momento. Sin embargo, yo aún no pensaba si lo que habia visto antes de desmayarme era cierto o no. ¿Cómo Edward llegó a mi lado, si se encontraba al final de la sala? No sabìa exactamente si era yo la demente o si era verdad lo que mis ojos habian visto antes de mi desvanecimiento.

-_Bella, despertaste_-se alegró Alice al verme, pero sin embargo yo no creia lo mismo, lo único que quería era saber de Edward, en ese preciso instante y ella me hablaba con una tranquilidad casi inquietante.

_-¿Dónde está Edward? -_pregunté fríamente a Alice, levantándome de la cama, tambaleandome y haciendo que ella me tomara antes de caer.

_-¿Qué crees que haces?- _le escuché decir al enfermero que se encontraba en el lugar.

Alice le pidió que saliera de la pequeña habitación de donde me encontraba, y que volviera a su escritorio, para dejarnos conversar, cosa que él acepto con un pequeño gruñido ante nuestra pesada actitud.

-_Bella, Edward se fué _- le escuché decir, al ayudarme a volver a la camilla.

_-¿Qué él que?- _casi grité, necesitaba hablar con él, me tenía que explicar que demonios había sucedido.

_-No sé donde se fué-_ me dijo desviando la mirada.

-_Alice, si lo sabes, anda a buscarlo_- le dije casi con enojo, me sentía pésimo, y no podía soportar quedarme mas tiempo pensando en como demonios había llegado a mi lado, ya mis pensamientos me estaban matando.

-_Pero Bella yo..- _la interrumpí antes de que me enfureciera más.

__

-Alice, nunca me has visto enojada, y espero que esta vez no sea la primera, pero mas vale que lo vayas a buscar o ...-

__

__

__

-Iré a buscarlo, pero si no está en la universidad, no es mi culpa, tu sabes como es Edward -

se retirófui interrumpida por ella esta vez

Claramente eso último que me había dicho no era cierto, en este momento ya no sabía como era Edward, ya ni siquiera sabía si era humano, estos pensamiento me estaban envenenando, hacia que cada minuto que pasaba, me ahogara cada vez más, cuestionandome ya cosas que iban mas allá de lo humano.

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme Bella?- _me dijo pinchándose el puente de la nariz, claramente no quería hablar conmigo, pero aún no entendía el por qué, a lo mejor yo era la lunática que lo había visto moverse de una forma para nada normal, ¿Pero que demonios pasa conmigo? claramente aún me encontraba conciente en ese momento.

-_Bueno, yo quería preguntarte ¿Qué pasó en el laboratorio?- _era dificil para mi preguntar algo tan extraño, incluso si a mi me hubieran preguntado eso, claramente habría pensado que era una loca.

-_Bella, te sentías mal y además te pusiste nerviosa, lo que hizo que te desmayaras_- dijo tratando de evadir el tema que yo queria retomar, esto me lo dijo mirando la ventana que se encontraba a un lado de la camilla.

-_En realidad no me refiero a eso Edward_-le contesté casi como una niña cuando no quiere ser castigada por lo padres.

-_No te entiendo a donde quieres llegar_- me dijo, claramente no quería hablar de lo que yo estaba totalmente segura que habia pasado.

-_Edward ¿Cómo llegaste a mi lado tan rápido?- _le pregunté tan bajo, que ni yo me escuché, pero claramente él como siempre lo escuchó.

-_Yo me encontraba cerca de ti y Alice_- mintió, eso era totalmente notorio-

__

-No es cierto Edward, yo ví que estabas al final del laboratorio, asi que dime la verdad-

le dije, ya sabia cuando mentía, claramente miraba a cualquier lado en vez de a mi- _Y mirame a los ojos esta vez, es obvio cuando mientes._

-_No..estaba...al ...final...del...laboratorio_- me dijo seriamente mirandome a los ojos y hablandome como si fuera una completa idiota.

-_Si lo estabas, y no me hables como si fuera una tonta, estoy totalmente segura de lo que vi Edward, no puedes engañarme esta vez_- le dije totalmente efurecida, claramente me encontraba más irascible que nunca, por lo que no podía engañarme.

_-Bueno en ese caso, yo no sería humano, ¿Qué crees que soy Bella?- _me dijo sonriendo de forma irónica y burlesca, esa tipica cara que les ponia a mis compañeros cuando hablaban estupideces y que me hizo enfurecer mucho más.

-_Bueno no sé, por eso quería hablar contigo para que lo aclares_- dije ya no midiendo lo que decía, claramente sonaba como una lunática.

-_Bella, yo estaba cerca tuyo, es imposible que halla llegado a tu lado tan deprisa, suenas como una loca_-estaba en lo correcto, pero yo sabía lo que había visto y nadie podía hacerme pensar lo contrario.

Se produjo un silencio totalmente incómodo, entre que Edward miraba la ventana como si se le fuera la vida en ello, junto con que yo me hundía en mis pensamientos al no saber exactamente lo que había pasado. Casualmente se acercó más a mí, yo pensando que me besaria o algo, pero estaba totalmente equivocada, subí mirada para cerciorarme de cual era su objetivo al quedar frente a mi, me tomó los hombros, su frente llegó a la mía, me miró a los ojos y me dijo:

-_Lo que tú piensas nunca sucedió Bella, que te quede claro, ahora es mucho mejor si me alejo de ti y tratamos de no cruzarnos, excepto para clases, como profesor y una alumna normal_- Quedé en shock, seriamente no creia que lo estaba diciendo en serio, pero sus ojos nunca mentían, y no sabia exactamente que decir.

Edward era la unica persona que habia llegado a amar totalmente, incluso de haberlo conocido hace alrededor 2 o 3 semanas, pero no podía estar diciendo eso.

-_Pero Edward, ¿Por qué dices eso?- _le pregunte totalmente anonadada, no creia que estuviera hablando en serio.

-_Es lo mejor para los dos Bella, asi que esto llega hasta aquí_- besó mis cabellos, inhalando todo el aroma que brotaba de ellos, ni siquiera dejandome tiempo para reaccionar antes de que desapareciera por la cortina.

No importaba cuanto me había dicho con esa canción que me había dedicado, no importaba tampoco cuanto tiempo habíamos estado juntos, ya que en ese momento no habia prueba de ello.

Fin!

* * *

Holap!... wow... los deje colgaditos...xD...es con amor :B...no me crucifiquen por favor...ya veran que el otro capi es so mucho better...^^

bueno les dejo un adelanto...xD...como regalito por si me demoro mas en subir el capi que viene (ya que a diferencia de Bella, yo si tengo solemnes de biomecanica, junto con los otros ramos que tengo ¬¬).Como dice mi melliza: el adelanto es...que sera un mini luna nueva...pero como a mi no me gusto ese libro... lo escibire a mi manera... :D...y espero que les guste... porque supongo que quedaran con la boca abierta (supongo por que cuando le conte a mi melliza magdi como queria hacer el capi 6, asi reacciono xD).

En fin... este capi dedicado a todos los que leen mi loca historia que se me ocurrio mientras estaba en clases con mi profe de practico...xD...a los que dejan review y a los que no tambien...^^...a los que esperan mis demorosos capis y como siempre dedicado a mi melliza que a parte de leer mis historias y decirme cuanto me odia por pasarselas incompletas, aclara mis ideas, y hace que a diferencia de Bella tambien, no me hunda en mis pensamientos acerca de lo que tú ya sabes T.T...te quiero demaciado sis! :D...

eso... nos vemos en el proximo capi!... :D

Chao!

N.M

PS: tambien dedicado a mi vampiro personal...vuelve! te necesito en este momento mas que a nada en este mundo.. D:

**Letra original:  
**

Did I tell you how much I miss  
Your sweet kiss?  
Did I tell you I didn't cry?  
Well I lied  
I lie lie lied  
Over real over  
When I nearly hit the face I loved  
So tired of packaging the anger  
Always pushing you away

Did I tell you you're wonderful?  
I miss you yes I do  
Did I tell you that I was wrong?  
I was wrong  
Cos you're wonderful yeah

Did I tell you how much I miss  
Your smile?  
Did I tell you I was okay?  
Well no way  
No way way way

You're wonderful yeah yeah

Now now now each and every day  
I realize the price I have to pay  
You you're wonderful  
And now for your information  
I'm walking around like an arm decoration

You you're wonderful  
So high I can't get over it  
So deep I can't get under it  
You  
You're wonderful yeah  
You're wonderful yeah yeah  
You're wonderful yeah yeah  
You're wonderful yeah yeah  
Wonderful

Did I tell you you're wonderful?  
I miss you yes I do  
Did I tell you that I was wrong?  
I was wrong  
For so long long long

**Traducción:  
**

¿Te he dicho cuanto te echo  
tus dulces besos?  
¿Te he dicho que no he llorado?  
Bueno, mentí.  
He mentido.  
No era cierto.  
Cuando golpeaba la cara de la persona que quería  
Cansado de guardar la ira dentro  
Siempre empujándote.

¿Te he dicho que eres maravillosa?  
Te echo de menos. Sí.  
¿Te he dicho que yo estaba equivocado?  
Estaba equivocado,  
porque eres maravillosa.

¿Te he dicho cuanto echo de menos  
tu sonrisa?  
¿Te dije que estaba bien?  
Bueno, no exactamente.  
No estaba bien.

Eres maravillosa, sí.

En éste momento, y cada día,  
me doy cuenta del precio que tengo que pagar.  
Eres maravillosa,  
y ahora, para tu información,  
estoy caminando como un adorno cogido del brazo

Eres maravillosa.  
Tan alta que no puedo alcanzarte.  
Tan baja que no puedo estar debajo de tí.  
Eres maravillosa.  
Eres maravillosa, sí.  
Eres maravillosa, sí.  
Eres maravillosa, sí.  
Maravillosa.

¿Te he dicho que eres maravillosa?  
Te echo de menos. Sí.  
¿Te he dicho que yo estaba equivocado?  
Estuve equivocado,  
tanto, tanto tiempo.


	6. Ayudante de laboratorio

**Disclaimer:** Bueno como todos saben, los personajes perteneceran siempre, aunque a algunos no le guste la idea, a Stephanie Meyer, yo me adjudico la historia que se me ocurren cuando estoy en clase, y tambien es mia la descripcion de Edward..xDDD... bueno no completa, porque es igual a mi profe T.T... pero él no sabe que es el protagonista de esta historia... mejor que lo crea asi. Enjoy it!

* * *

Clases de Biomecánica I con Edward Cullen

**Capitulo 6**

_Bella_

Claramente el paso de los días eran horrendos para mí, ya no era la misma persona de antes, sentía un orificio que me cruzaba el pecho desde aquel día de mi desmayo. Tenía en cuenta que él no se podía ir fácilmente de la universidad, pero pensar que lo vería de igual forma todos los días, o por lo menos en clases, me daba ilusiones de algo que no sucedería por sus reacciones y no sabía si podría soportar verlo como si nada.

Los días pasaban y de igual forma sentía la lejanía que tenía Edward por mí, ni siquiera me miraba fijamente, no me preguntaba nada, y ahora en las clases, se mostraba mas irascible y cansado que nunca. Siempre me pareció extraño que en este laboratorio en específico, no tuviera un ayudante, así el profesor no tenía tanto trabajo, sin embargo existían otras clases donde los profesores llenaban de trabajos a los ayudantes que eran siempre estudiantes en la universidad y los estresaban más de la cuenta.

Seguían pasando las semanas, sin embargo Edward no me tomaba en cuenta o hacía como que no existía en los prácticos de biomecánica, cada momento que tenía libre me dirigía rápidamente a la sala de música, para ver si se encontraba ahí o no, no sé por que lo hacía, porque estoy completamente segura que si lo tenía frente a mí, no podría hacer ni decir nada, ya que él era el único ser que permitía que mi cuerpo no respondiera como era debido.

Uno de esos días, después de que Edward se encargara de no hablarme y hacer que Alice tampoco lo hiciese, visité la pequeña sala de música, escuché como tocaban una hermosa melodía desde afuera de la puerta, lo que causó que yo imprudentemente entrara, pensando que Edward era la única persona en la universidad que tocaba el piano y dije:

-_Edward, tenem..-_ levanté mi vista al quitarme el cabello de mi cara, que desde aquel desastroso día lo cubría casi por completo.

Me di cuenta que era un alumno de la universidad, y no precisamente Edward, sin embargo me miró perplejo, haciendo que en mis mejillas resaltaran un pequeño rubor rojizo, por lo que automáticamente mi cabello me salvó, tapandome la cara por completo.

-_Lo...Lo siento _- tartamudie al hablar.

Aquel hombre que tocaba excelente el piano se acercó a mí, supongo que preocupado por mi notorio bajo ánimo y mi poca confianza al hablar, su fría mano rozó mi mejilla al intentar quitar mis rizos chocolates que tapaban casi por completo mi cara, lo que causó un escalofrío que llegó a activar hasta mi médula, recordándome a aquel profesor que me enloquecía por completo. Aquel estudiante tenía un pequeño parecido a Edward (claramente no podía compararlo con otra persona), su piel era del mismo tono marfíl que el de él, su pelo tenía un tono castaño claro y sus ojos de un color borgoña con una tonalidad siniestra y perturbadora, sin embargo su mirada era de una calma absoluta, y sus ojos, en cierto modo, muy atentos a mis movimientos. Pero eso no me asustó en absoluto, claramente era una persona que sobrevivía cada día a los peligros de la naturaleza, y supongo que él no era la excepción. A una distancia comprometedora, se detuvo frente a mí y dijo:

-_Me llamo James_- al mismo tiempo su mano acariciaba mi mejilla, pero su rostro mostraba extrañeza al darse cuenta que yo ni siquiera temía por su frío contacto con mi piel.

-_Bella_ - dije cortante ante tanta cercanía que claramente me incomodaba ya que mi estado amoroso se encontraba demaciado bajo, como para que su hermosura me atontara como a cualquier otra chica de la universidad.

Supongo que al ver, que yo no reaccionaba como todas, es decir, salir corriendo del lugar, se acercó más, haciendo que por inercia yo retocediera tanto que llegué a chocar con una de las puertas que se encontraba cerrada, golpeándome la cabeza, pero en realidad nada grave. Comenzó a incomodarme, tanto su cercanía como su silencio, por lo que me volteé para largarme de ahí y salir, pero a cambio, su musculoso brazo me freno al apoyarlo en la puerta fuertemente, sin darme posibilidad de salir de su pequeña e intimidante jaula.

-_Permiso- _le dije, pero al parecer no me hizo caso y continúo acariciándome el rostro, mirándome con una sonrisa casi hipnotizante

-_No te muevas-_ me ordenó

La comisura de su labio superior dibujó una sonrisa y suavemente acarició mi cuello con su nariz, igual como lo hacía Edward, inhalando el aroma que emanaba mi piel.

"_¡Como si necesitara a un clon casi igual a la persona que quiso que me alejara de él!_" Tratando de calmarme y no gritar, traté de planear como escaparme, pero como siempre cuando quiero que mi cerebro funcione, no lo hace como quisiera y no podía moverme, su nariz seguía sintiendo mi aroma a fresas, dibujando mi clavícula y posteriormente bajó sus brazos sujetando fuertemente mi cintura, sin darme cabida a salir. De un momento a otro, escuché una voz que era difícil de olvidar, que me acordó la nostalgia que sentía al no tenerlo, y que por lo menos en ese momento me salvó. Toseó a propósito antes de escucharlo decir:

-_Siento interrumpir, pero necesito y ocuparé la sala de música-_ dijo con una nota de frustración en su voz y mirando fríamente a James que se encontraba volteado mirándolo.

Ante esto rápidamente salí de la sala, soltándome de los brazos de James, corrí como si se me fuera la vida en ello, ya que me dolió que ni siquiera notara mi presencia, llegué al jardín de la universidad tratando de recobrar mi respiración, ¿Acaso James sentía algo por mí también?, no entendía nada, o por lo menos no quería hacerlo, mi mente ya no podía más de información. Sin embargo, al ser viernes, tendría todo el fin de semana en intentar no pensar nada, para volver a ver a Edward el lunes en la tarde, para otro nuevo práctico de biomecánica.

Y así de rápido llegó el lunes, casi sin pestañear, claramente cuando uno está en la universidad tu tiempo nunca alcanza para nada, a diferencia de cuando iba en el instituto, en fin, había estudiado para el quiz de entrada, acerca del whiplash o latigazo cervica y las lesiones leves, un paper insoportable que no terminaba de leer nunca. Estaba preparada para el laboratorio, después de que la semana pasada Edward faltara sin razón alguna, siendo que ese día me desperté con la luz del sol en mis ojos, cosa que no era normal en Forks.

Sin problemas entré al laboratorio, milagrosamente sin tropezar con nada, lentamente me senté al lado de Jess, esperando a la lista, pero algo no estaba bien, muchas cosas eran distintas. Lo primero fué lo que escuché a continuación.

- _Isabella Swan_- dijo al nombrar la lista, ya no era Bella, si no que Isabella. ¿Es que eso haría que lo olvidara? o ¿pensaba olvidarme tan rápido diciendo exactamente como no me gustaba que dijeran mi nombre?

- _Aquí-_ respondí de mala gana, sin siquiera mirarlo o ver si me miraba, pero Jess sentía que mi humor no era el mismo, por lo que se esforzaba cada día para sacarme información

que le sirviera para saber que demonios me pasaba.

Otra cosa que me di cuenta que era totalmente diferente a la clase anterior, era una persona que se me hacía familiar, que se encontraba sentado en una silla, frente al escritorio de Edward, _¡No puede ser!_ dije internamente al serciorarme que aquella persona era nada más ni nada menos que "_James_". Aunque comencé a hiperventilar y Jess me movía el brazo al darse cuenta que casi se agotaba mi respiración, por el rabillo del ojo vi como Edward me miraba al ser la única que se dió cuenta de la presencia de James en el laboratorio.

-_Alumnos, aquí les presentó al nuevo ayudante del laboratorio, cualquier pregunta que tengan, se la pueden preguntar a él, se llama James y va en cuarto año de su carrera_- después de terminar, me miró fríamente y se volteó a su escritorio para comenzar con el quiz de entrada al laboratorio.

Con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, James me entregó mi control para comenzarlo, constaba de cinco preguntas de desarrollo que tenía que responder en 10 minutos exactos, los completé sin problemas, pero últimamente cuando decía eso me iba peor que nunca, por lo que no hice comentario al respecto con jess.

Terminaron todos finalmente el control de entrada, y comenzó el bullicio en el laboratorio por las difíciles preguntas.

-¡_Silencio!-_ gritó enfurecido, ya ultimamente nos acostumbramos a su ira.

Nos explico de qué trataba el práctico de ese día, teníamos que hacer un test de posturografía, es decir que había que ponerse de pìe, a pie pelado sobre una estructura para medir las oscilaciones del movimiento cuando uno esta en bipedestación ( **N/A: parado en 2 pies, para los que no entienden mi idioma xD**). Siguió explicando las variables y todo para hacer el paper para la otra semana, Alice ni siquiera me saludaba solo sonreía al verme, estaba segura que Edward le había dicho algo para que ni siquiera se acercara, pero estaba bien, se lo perdonaría despues de todo. Al llegar el momento de comparar personas, Edward dijo que solo se haría la medición a mujeres, por lo que me hizo maldecir por lo bajo, al estar completamente segura de que James me sacaría a mí, y así fué, Edward sacó a Jess a medición.

Primero había que mirar la pantalla que te mostraba las oscilaciones, explicando la reacción cuando uno sabe y ve los tipos de oscilaciones, después había que mirar un punto fijo, que eso no era nada de dificil para mí, pero venía la parte más dura, que era con los ojos cerrados, claramente mi equilibrio apestaba cuando tenía los ojos abiertos, y con ojos cerrados, cero apoyo.

Al terminar Jess la posturografía, comence a hiperventilar, claramente me puse totalmente nerviosa, capaz que mi alteración de equilibrio sea realmente grande.

-_Bella Swan-_ dijo James sonriendo, sin siquiera mirar la lista, no se como sabía mi nombre, pero en fin.

Alice antes de subir, sin que mirara Edward, se acercó a mi me tomó el hombro y me dijo:

_-Con cuidado Bella, por favor-_ como si supiera lo que pasara.

Al tomar todo el tiempo del mundo me saqué las zapatillas que tenía y los calcetines antes de subirme a la plataforma, hasta que una mano fría me subió automáticamente al instrumento, lo que me hizo sentir un escalofrío por el frío contacto con el metal del posturógrafo,pero no quise saber cual de los dos lo había hecho. Traté de enfocarme bien a no moverme en absoluto al ver la pantalla, pero era dificil, por lo menos para mí, aunque estaba segura de lo que iba a pasar, y no necesitaba en absoluto ver el futuro. Sonó un pitido y me di cuenta que Edward estaba a mi lado derecho mirandome fijamente, y James a mi lado izquierdo haciendo lo mismo, esperando algo que no sabía exactamente lo que era. Mi vista volvió al punto que se encontraba dibujado en la pizarra blanca que estaba frente a mí, traté de enfocar bien, pero estaba tan nerviosa que sentí un pequeño movimiento de la habitación, por lo que hizo que mi pie derecho se esforzara más en sostenerme de pie. Finalmente el último pitido que quería decir que tenía que cerrar mis ojos, inspire profundamente para tranquilizarme y obligarme a pensar de que todo saldría bien.

Cerré mis ojos, pero no funciono todo como pretendía, sentí como mi cuerpo comenzó a tambalearse, claramente no servía para ser medida por el posturografo, ya que mi sentido de percepción apestaba. Sin embargo no abrí los ojos, sino que me dije internamente "_Me caeré_" , y aún así mis músculos no respondieron. Al sentir como mi cuerpo se balanceaba, percibí en uno de mis brazos, no pude identificar cual de los dos, una corriente eléctrica por el frío contacto que tuve con una mano que lo sostenía, mi fuero interno me dijo _"estás a salvo"_, sin embargo volví a sentir como otro brazo sostenía el que me quedaba libre tirándome para el otro lado.

Sin entender el por qué del asunto, tuve que obligatoriamente abrir mis ojos para enterder qué sucedía en el exterior, ya que escuchaba un murmullo en el laboratorio. Lentamente mis párpados se relajaron, y me dí cuenta que James sostenía uno de mis brazos, mirando fijamente a Edward con una sonrisa irónica, en cambio Edward miraba a James furtivamente con sus cejas levantadas sin siquiera pestañear, lo que automáticamente me sostuvieron ambos por una lapso de tiempo determinado. Edward produjo un bufido silencioso que yo escuché, susurrando algo por lo bajo a James, ante esto aquel profesor que me volvía loca en la universidad, fuertemente me empujó a su lado, haciendo que James me soltara mi brazo, haciendo que casi tropezara al enredarse mis pies, sin embargo Edward contento por su triunfo sin siquiera mirarme me sotuvo por un lapso más o menos largo de tiempo.

_-Sueltame ya Edward-_ le susurré enfurecida al darme cuenta que no me soltaba el brazo, estoy segura que solo él escuchó. Sin embargo me dí cuenta que una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en los labios de James, y un susurro salia de su boca, pero no alcancé a comprenderlo del todo.

A continuación, me calzé los zapatos, al mismo tiempo que Edward casi me humillaba en clase al decir que mi posturógrafo no estaría en la discusión del paper, ya que era una caso especial. Mis mejillas se volvieron rosáceas y por el rabillo del ojo, miré a James que me sonreía con cariño, lo que se lo devolví con una sonrisa no tan convincente; ante esto para interrumpir nuestras miradas con James, Edward dijo:

_-¡Siquiente!-_ pero nadie quería intentarlo al darse cuenta de lo que podía suceder al cerrar los ojos, por lo que enfurecido comenzó a elegir al azar haciéndo que niñas llegaran a tiritar ante su antipatía.

Pasó la hora del práctico, y con Jess anotamos todo para juntarnos a hacer el trabajo, lo que me pareció raro fué el por qué Edward no sacó a Alice, salieron todas las mujeres menos ella, y bueno mi posturógrafo que se anuló.

_-Lárguense-_ dijo cuando se dió cuenta que terminaba el tiempo y que la otra sección esperaba afuera.

_-Adiós profesor Edward-_ le dijo Jess al salir con una sonrisa que me hizo sonreír aunque mis ojos demostraron lo contrario.

_-Adiós Jessica-_ le dijo al darse cuenta del despido cordial de Jess.

_-Hasta luego profesor Cullen-_ le dije después de que se despidió de todo ser que pasó, pero yo no obtuve respuesta de parte de él, incrédula lo miré, pero no subió la vista, dignamente hice como que no me di cuenta y salí sin mirar atrás. A la salida estaba James, el cual al salir se acercó a una rapidez que no pude observar, y se despidió cordialmente, demás que se había dado cuenta de la indiferencia de Edward.

_-Este... Bella quieres almorzar mañana conmigo-_ me preguntó algo indeciso al respecto, chasconeándose sus cabellos de color castaño claro, produciendo un suspiro de todas las alumnas que se encontraban afuera del laboratorio.

_-Emmm...no puedo, tengo clases y después clase recuperativa, pero hablamos al respecto ¿ok?-_ le dije para no desechar sus ilusiones.

Con una enorme sonrisa, independiente de la negativa respuesta que le dí, entró nuevamente al práctico para ser sobreexplotado por Edward, lo que me pareció un poco tragi- cómico, sin embargo cerró la puerta independiente de que los alumnos de la otra sección esperaran afuera. Me acerqué como si nada para escuchar la discusión entre Edward y James, pero no escuché nada, solo mi nombre "_Bella_", por parte de Edward. Esto hizo que mi corazón se acelerara automáticamente, pero Jess me tomó del brazo sacándome de mi trance.

Al llegar a mi casa me puse a googlear como siempre, buscando por qué Edward reaccionaba de esa manera tan bipolar, esto era lo que hacía desde hace ya un mes después de sus vagas razones para alejarme de él, pero sin embargo salieron cosas muy extremas, como: Hombre lobo (aunque decía piel totalmente caliente, cosa que Edward no tenía), Vampiro (que ese lo completaba más, pero dudo que lo sea), entre otras cosas que salían que no es de importancia recordar, eso sí todas estas cosas me hicieron sonreir al darme cuenta la estupidez de lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que cerré el ordenador, para alistarme para el día siguiente que venía lo peor, la cátedra de Biomecánica.

Así llegó el martes, y me senté en la sala de cátedra de biomecánica al lado de Jess, esperando a que llegara el profesor o mejor dicho, el abuelito que nos leía sus diapositivas todo el tiempo, sin explicar nunca nada, pero pasaba el tiempo y no llegaba, y en reemplazo, no hallaron nada mejor que mandar a nuestro profesor del práctico, "Edward". Osea no bastaba con verlo y que me ignorara por completo, si no que lo mandaban para hacer cátedra también para aumentar mi mala suerte. Su clase fué bien didáctica, y aprendí todo, a pesar de desconcentrarme con su agilidad y su total hermosura.

Al terminar la clase, esperé a que todos se fueran, tomando mucho tiempo en guardar mis cosas, que sólo era un cuaderno y un lápiz, sin embargo Jess aún quedaba al lado mío y tenía que sacarla para que no escuchara nada de lo que le iba a decir a Edward.

_-Bella, ¿te puedes apurar?, aún nos queda la clase de neurofisiología y ya estamos atrasadas-_ me dijo dándose cuenta de mi lentitud.

_-Jess, vete iré pronto tengo que preguntarle algo al profesor Edward-_ le dije pareciendome raro el término profesor, sin embargo Jess miró hacia arriba, poniendo los ojos blancos en forma de actuación, junto con que divisé como Alice se volteaba a mí sonriendome y asintiendo como si me hubiera escuchado desde la distancia.

_-Ok vale, como si no hubiera escuchado eso antes, como sea, nos vemos y hablaremos en clases de Neurofisiología, tengo que sacar lo que no me quieres decir-_ me dijo con una sonrisa. "_Lo que me faltaba, una interrogación de Jess"_.

Edward aún no comenzaba a guardar sus cosas, y no levantaba la vista, por lo que tosí inpertinentemente para que se diera cuenta de mi presencia, lentamente levantó la vista mirándome a los ojos, y parándose como un resorte a comenzar a arreglar sus cosas. Lo tomé del brazo y le dije:

_- Edward, ¿Podemos hablar?_

_-No-_ respondió sin mirarme- _ será mejor que te vayas a clases-_ dijo con un tono que ni Charlie que es mi padre sería capaz de decirlo de ese modo.

_- Yo sé lo que hago, Edward-_ le respondí furtivamente-_ Necesito hablar contigo-_le suplique

_- No Bella, no quiero hablar contigo, será mejor que te alejes de mí, además puede haber alguien escuchandonos- _ me dijo con tono de súplica, claramente me dí cuenta que estaba ganando.

_-Por favor, es algo importante- _ le dije acercándome más a su figura, lo cual lo paralizó causando más presión, ya que se pinchó como siempre el puente de la nariz, mirando el cielo en actuación de suplica nuevamente.

A continuación, me tomó el brazo fuertemente, tomando sus cosas con mucha rápidez, sacándome de la universidad, llevandome casi a la fuerza, pero nadie se dió cuenta menos mal, ya que todos estaban en clases. Llegamos a la entrada del bosque que bañaba casi todo Forks, mirando a todos lados, me soltó violentamente y me dijo:

_- Habla-_ en tono serio

_- Edward... -_ tosí, ya que no sabía como iba a reaccionar al escuchar esto, ni siquiera yo me lo creía_- Yo..._

_-Dilo, ahora o nunca Bella-_ dijo mirando el cielo en posición de súplica nuevamente.

_- Edward, yo...sé lo que eres._

_._

_.._

_..._

_Fin!_

* * *

Holap, bueno este capi si que está largo y me costo terminarlo, :B...lo siento pero he estado totalmente llena de solemnes que me quitan hasta el sueño y mi creatividad...xDD...

En fin este capi esta dedicado al Edu, que la profesora de biofísica lo sobreexplota con trabajo por ser ayudante :/, menos mal que ya pusieron el letrero de "se necesita ayudate" xD, o si no te perderíamos...xDDD...

También dedicado a todos los que leen, y por los que me mandaron todo tipo de maldiciones, vulturis o demonios que llegué a escuchar, soñar y ver dormida, por no subir el capi luego... lo siento la universidad me quita la vida TT^TT...

Espero que les halla gustado un monton ^^... y si no ..puedo leer sus replicas y odio hacia mi... TT^TT... aunque espero que no... ^^...

Los adoro a todos...los que dejan reviews y los que no tampoco...por que igual me llenan el mail con historia favorita... :B

nos vemos en el proximo capi,..que espero que sea pronto...

besos!... :D

N. M.

PS: dedicado a mi melliza perdida que ayuda a completar mis locuras y que esta igual de estresada que yo...^^

PS2: también a mi vampiro personal, que aún te espero, de verdad TT^TT...vuelve y no me hagas la ley del hielo...me siento como Bella en esta historia... :$ y trata de no hacerme sentir nerviosa con su presencia tampoco xD


	7. Declaraciones

**Disclaimer:** Si si...ya todo lo sabemos pero no por eso no lo repetire xD... los personajes son de... Stephanie Meyer! we know that...and this history it´s all mine...xD tambien algunas cosas de sus caracteristicas que las saque de mi profe... inspiracion total..^^ ...ok enjoy it! mientras dure...xDDD

* * *

Clases de Biomecánica I con Edward Cullen

**Capitulo 7**

_Edward_

_ ¡¿Qué ella que?_- fué lo primero que pudo pasar por mi cabeza al escuchar a mi pequeño ángel de rizos chocolate decir aquello que más temía que me dijera algún día. Últimamente todo lo que hacía era tratar de alejarme de ella y comportarme como un verdadero cretino para que al fin y al cabo ella terminara alejada de mí y me odiara totalmente.

Pero sin embargo no podía abandonar y no escuchar lo que sentía, era la primera vez que me pasaba algo similar con una mujer, sobre todo con una ¡Alumna!. Ella con su sola presencia hacía que mi cuerpo cambiara totalmente, por este mismo motivo me alejé de ella y dejé de ir a la sala de música a tocar la nana, para que no se me acercara o buscara, haciendo que su ira frenara totalmente su corazón y así aunque doliera podría olvidarla o por lo menos intentarlo. Pero aún así no resultaba, ella pensaba siempre en mí, lo notaba en sus ojos, llegaba a soñar conmigo cada noche, ya que no pude dejar la rutina de verla dormir.

Verlo con James me hacía hervir la sangre, mis puños siempre se mantenían apretados ante el mínimo contacto con Bella, conocía como era James y no presentaba una muy buena reputación. Lo conocía hace tiempo, es más, pasó un tiempo con nuestra familia, pero nunca pudo aceptar y adaptarse al método de Carlisle acerca de la alimentación, por lo que se fué. Ahora volvió algo arrepentido por su comportamiento, hubo una época en que yo también pasé por eso, por lo que no sería tan descarado como para juzgarlo.

Al verlos tan cerca en la sala de música lo primero que pensé fué _¡Y justamente le tenía que gustar Bella!_, ¿es que no podía ser acaso otra chica?, aún no confiaba en que él ahora no fuera un cazador y rastreador, lo que más quería era alejar a Bella de un vampiro como yo, y llegó uno peor a su lado _James_.

Y de eso obviamente fué la discusión con él el lunes en el práctico, ya que para que no tuviera tiempo de estar con Bella, le pasaba lo que fuera para que ocupara su tiempo disponible.

_-Yo creo que actúas como un idiota_- me dijo James haciendo que se enfureciera hasta mi médula, por lo que no pude responder inmediatamente por intentar controlarme y no golpearlo en ese mismo momento y/o romper algo del laboratorio que no constaba de muchos instrumentos.

_-Tú.. no entiendes-_ le respondí luego de esperar muchos minutos, sin embargo hablabamos de tal forma que sólo nosotros nos escucharamos y no los alumnos de la otra sección que esperaban a que abriera la puerta afuera.

_-No entiendo qué, Edward-_ contestó James sonriendo irónicamente con una mirada calculadora ante mis facciones cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su torso.

_-Nada, ¡olvídalo!.. James-_ dije apáticamente apretando mis puños, no sacaba nada con explicarle ¡Ni siquiera tenía que hacerlo!

_-Bueno, solo te digo...-_dijo revolviendose un poco incómodo al no tener mis poderes de lectura mental-_ Que ahora tienes competencia hombre. Así que será mejor que ni se te ocurra volver a hacer algo que la haga reaccionar como hoy día-_ _Genia_l pensé ahora él pensaba que podía competir conmigo.

-_Ni se te ocurra tocar a ¡Bella!-_ le grité el nombre de mi ángel para que entendiera, junto con amenazarlo al ver en su mente una escena de él con ella para nada agradable. **(N/A: esta parte es cuando Bella escucha su nombre afuera del laboratorio... :B... para que no crean que soy lunática y se me olvidan las cosas ^.^)**

-_ ¡Já! Y eso lo dice ¿quién?-_ dijo levantando una ceja, claramente mi paciencia había llegado a su límite máximo.

Le tomé su blanquecino cuello con mi mano, levantandolo del piso, llegando casi al límite del techo con mi brazo totalmente estirado, causando como respuesta su sonrisa, ya que no sacaba nada con cortarle el oxígeno, para nosotros no es importante por lo que me dijo:

-_No se te olvide, que somos de la misma especie- _se soltó fácilmente de como lo tenía, lo que causó un bufido de parte mía por su reacción.

-_No se te olvide a tí tampoco que puedo acabar contigo fácilmente James- _dije ya rebajandome a su nivel de amenaza- _Es más, no sería la primera vez que lo intento hacer_

_-Eso Edward- _aplaudió mi discurso- _I-n-t-e-n-t-a-s-t-e y no conseguiste-_ respondío descaradamente como si fuera un idiota, haciéndome recordar cosas que no quería.

Y ahí quedó la discusión, no leer la mente de Bella me volvía totalmente loco, no saber lo que sentía por James, por que claramente James quería estar con ella sólo para disgustarme, y sé que suena algo egocéntrico, pero conozco a James, sé lo que es capaz de hacer para llevarme la contraria, ya que era conmigo con el que no se ha llevado nunca bien. Me fuí mucho en mis pensamientos hasta cuando volví a donde no quería, frente a mi ángel que miraba fijamente el piso por vergüenza a lo que me iba a decir.

-_Ven-_ le dije en tono de exigencia, adentrándome al bosque, para cerciorarme de que nadie en la universidad nos escuchara. Caminamos como un par de minutos, dándome cuenta cuanto le costaba caminar entre las ramas, pero intentando de que mis reflejos vampíricos no me delatasen ante sus posibles teorías.

Llegamos casi al corazón del bosque, cuando me volteé la atrapé rápidamente con mis brazos ya que ella tropezó con una sobresaliente rama asustándose por detenerme tan derrepente. Pinché mi puente de la nariz, al no saber cómo o qué decir, por lo que me tomé mi tiempo y le dije:

-¿_Me puedes repetir lo que me dijiste?-_ recalcando alguna salida o incluso, el "a lo mejor" yo escuché mal. Ella siguió mirando sus pies, y divisé un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-_Edward, yo sé lo que tú eres-_ dijo finalmente carraspeando su garganta, para que su frase pasara desapercibida.

-_Emm.. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-_ le respondí, para intentar verle una salida al asunto.

-_Bueno estuve buscando en mi ordenador, algún indicio de algo que puedas ser tú, porque por más que no quiera oirlo, tú no eres humano_

_-Continúa-_ Alcancé a decir, para que completara alguna de sus pesquisas

-_Eh, bueno, al darme cuenta que tu rapidez no es normal, que tus reflejos son demaciado rápidos, junto con que puedo hablar lo más bajo que pueda y tu me escucharías de igual modo y...- _la interrumpí, claramente había entendido su punto, pero ya rendido le contradije

-_¿Qué teorías barajas? Bella-_ claramente se sonrojó por el cambio de mi voz y ahora me inquietaba más al no ver sus pensamientos.

No hablaba, negó con su cabeza, moviendo sus hermosos rizos chocolate, liberando un aroma que casi me hace perder la cabeza, sonreí tiernamente, claramente creía que era un vampiro bipolar **(N/A: Salesia tú me diste la idea de la bipolaridad)** y estaba seguro que ella creia lo mismo, pero era la única forma de poder hacer entender a Bella que no había forma de que estuvieramos juntos, sin importar nuestras reacciones ante la presencia del otro.

-_Edward, a ti te mordió una araña radioactiva-_ demonios, vi su cara de seriedad por un instante, no sabia que decirle en realidad, era complicado, no se acercaba ningún poco a lo que de verdad era yo, eso si no puedo negar que mi fuero interno reía a carcajadas.

Quedé pensativo ante dicha palabra que salió de su boca, hasta que más detenidamente me dí cuenta que Bella escondía su cara bajo sus rizos color chocolate, mis manos arrepentidas por lo que iba a hacer, actuaron de igual forma, lentamente mi mano abrió la cortina de rizos poniendolas detrás de su oreja. Con lo que ví quedé más perplejo, Bella escondía una sonrisa enorme, ¡Es que acaso quería matarme!, comenzó a reirse a carcajada limpia, yo la miraba con mi brazos cruzados a la altura de mi torso, viendo como disfrutaba verme más pálido de lo que ya era, si yo pensaba que yo parecía bipolar, Bella en este momento era peor que yo.

-_¿Me puedes hacer un favor antes de decir lo que de verdad me dirás?- _dije después de que se calmara apretándo sus labios para no reírse.

-_Claro- _respondió

-_No vuelvas a hacer eso conmigo, ¿Bueno?- _ Ni siquiera yo podía no reirme al decir eso, nunca me habían dado un susto como esos, no por lo menos en los últimos 100 años.

-_Lo siento-_ dijo algo arrepentida- _Tenía ganas de reirme._

Perfecto, ahora me faltaba que mi pequeño ángel, quisiera reirse, sin embargo sabía como sacarle lo que necesitaba saber.

-_Sigo esperando Bella-_ le dije sonriendo, y con una mano chasconeando mi cabello, acercándome de tal manera que se revolvió incómoda por mi roce

-_amm... Edward, yo sé que eres un vampiro._- Aquella palabra salió de su boca, sabía que no se quedaría a mi lado, por lo que me dediqué a darle el último beso.

.

..

...

Fin!

* * *

Bueno aqui un regalo, por que al estar tan estressada mi imaginación voló en un día, asi que está la versión de Edward y espero que les halla gustado, sin embargo les prometo claramente explicar mejor esa parte de "intentar destruir a James" asi que haré un outtakes :B...

Gracias a todos sus reviews... eso si no sé cuando aparezca con el otro capi... por que con este igual los dejé metidos ^^

Los adoro un montón, este va dedicado a los que me esperan y los que me dejan reviews... lunáticas..xDDD...que me hacen reír...

También dedicado a tí Salesia, que siempre me llenas de alegía con tus locos reviews... claramente pienso que eres una bruja... adivinas todo lo que escribiré...xDDDD y lo de bipolaridad...me reí un montón, hasta que me hicieron callar en la biblioteca... :B..por eso lo puse también

Saludos!

N.M.

PS: También a mi melliza Magdi. Malfoy que nos hemos reido toda la mañana, aunque lloremos después por nuestro práctico de Biomecánica xDDD y el bizarro paper de electromiografía.

PS2: a mi vampiro personal también... ¿Salgamos el sábado a celebrar mi cumple? :D...xDDDD sé que no lo lees pero sabrás de igual modo... Magdi no me molestes...xDD... conél seremos solo amigos... eso dijo él..xDDDD


	8. Un beso obligado

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la genial propiedad de Stephanie Meyer... y yo me adjudico todo lo que sea la historia y caracteristicas, que las saco de mi imaginacion, o de las clases de biomecanica ..pero no con Edward T.T... pero si con mi profe :D... ok... disfruten la historia de todo corazon ^^

* * *

Clases de Biomecánica I con Edward Cullen

**Capitulo 8**

_Edward_

En respuesta, Bella con sus brazos tomo mi espalda, para hacer más fogoso nuestro beso. Pensé claramente que ella saldría corriendo al saber mi verdadera naturaleza, pero no fue así, las envestidas que daban nuestros labios con el del otro, fue claramente un indicio de cuánto nos extrañábamos, notoriamente no podía alejarme de ella por más que quisiera. Al principio pensé que sería el último beso que le daría, pero ahora estaba completamente seguro de que Bella aceptaría mi verdadera naturaleza, no me hacía ilusiones, pero sin embargo esperaba que se quedara a mi lado. Con sus dedos aferró mi cabello, lo que provocó que me acercara más a ella con los labios entreabiertos respirando su atrayente jadeo.

Después de que Bella ya estaba a una distancia donde peligraba su vida, inmediatamente mis labios se convirtieron en una roca, mis manos tiernamente pero con fuerza tomaron su cintura, dejándola a un lado, y llegué rápidamente a un árbol que se encontraba a una distancia adecuada como para no hacerle daño. Mi garganta pedía a gritos que bebiera de su sangre, pero no sería capaz de hacerlo, sin embargo Bella pícaramente se acercó de nuevo a mí, con una hermosa sonrisa.

_-Un momento-_ Le dije estirando mi brazo, marcando una distancia considerable, para que tanto yo pudiera calmarme y ella recuperara su respiración.

Esto hizo que sus hermosos labios color carmesí, dibujaran un puchero, como cuando a un bebé no le dan lo que quiere. Sus ojos miraron dramáticamente al cielo, donde sus manos se apoyaron a la altura de su cintura, mostrándome que me demoraba mucho en reponerme. La quise sorprender, así que a velocidad de vampiro la tomé en brazo, saltando lo más alto que pude llegando a la copa de los helechos que bañaban el bosque, provocando un grito ahogado de parte de ella. Sonreí, ya que me había vengado de su broma que me había hecho anteriormente. Una de mis manos tomó sus rizos chocolates y la otra tomó su espalda para acercarla más a mi pecho, mis dientes centellearon.

_-Te extrañé demasiado-_ le dije inhalando su exquisito aroma a fresas que emanaba de su piel la mayoría del tiempo.

_-Yo más-_ me dijo tomando con sus ambas cálidas manos mi frío rostro, causando un torbellino dentro de mí.

Nos mantuvimos unos pocos minutos de ese modo, hasta que automáticamente mi brazo busco el reloj de pulsera que tenía Bella en su hermosa muñeca izquierda, por lo que le dije que se fuera rápidamente a clases, sin embargo ella no tuvo intenciones de dejarme en el bosque, solo una cosa hizo que Bella regresara a su sala de neurofisiología, James. Aquel que nos espiaba a una distancia no tan considerable, sus puños se encontraban apretados mostrando los nudillos, al escuchar a Bella corresponderme. Al percatarse Bella la dirección que tomaban mis ojos a la distancia, volteó lentamente para darse cuenta por fin de la presencia de aquel odioso vampiro que hacía mi vida cada día más difícil. Bella gimió, no sé si porque nos vio él precisamente o por miedo a que hablara en la universidad.

Al ver Bella a James a los ojos, este vaciló entre las sombras que producían los árboles, mientras intentaba aclarar su mente, debatiendo consigo el mismo hecho de vernos juntos. Se volvió un paso en dirección al norte, con su cuerpo dándonos ligeramente la espalda a ambos, sin embargo sus pies seguían en el mismo sitio. Miraba en otra dirección, como cuestionándose algo, dio otro paso eso sí, totalmente inseguro de qué dirección tomar, _¿Es que acaso tenía sus sentimientos heridos?, ¿Es que James tiene sentimientos?_, me dije a mi mismo. Volvió su mirada hacia nosotros, lleno de dudas, pero sin embargo volvió a la universidad aún con sus puños contraídos.

_-James-_ dijo Bella por lo bajo, y yo sé que la escuchó, pero no se devolvió sino que siguió su camino más rápidamente.

Con ojos preocupados se volteó y me miró a los ojos.

_-James hablará, lo sé ¿Qué haremos ahora?-_ dijo preocupada, ya sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos-_ ¿Es que nunca podremos estar juntos en paz?_

_-Tranquila, mi Bella, James no hablará, tenlo por seguro-_ le dije secándole las lágrimas que caían ya por sus mejillas.

-_Eso espero- _Me dijo abrazándome con más ganas aún.

_-Bueno, ahora vete a clases y te espero a la salida en el aparcamiento._

Sonrientemente Bella se dirigió a su clase de Neurofisiología, mientras yo iba en busca de James para aclararle las cosas, sin embargo no lo encontré en la universidad. Mi cara reflejaba alegría al tener a Bella cerca de nuevo, eso se notaba, ya que Alice sin tener visión alguna se dio cuenta, aunque le pareció totalmente extraño el cómo Bella supo de nuestra naturaleza.

Me fui al laboratorio, para terminar de preparar las pruebas que se acercaban, junto con las guías y trabajos que tenía para revisar, lo hice solo y exclusivamente para ocupar tiempo esperando a que Bella saliera de clases.

_Bella_

Claramente la clase de neurofisiología se me hizo eterna, solo por el hecho de que Edward me esperaría para estar a solas, menos mal que su reacción ante mi gran sabiduría por descubrir su secreto me dio ciertas ventajas en lo que refiere a nuestra relación. Me senté al lado de Jess, y con una estupenda suerte el profesor aún no pasaba la lista, por lo que aunque me perdí el principio de la clase, no importaba en absoluto. Jessica a penas me senté me envió una nota para preguntarme dónde demonios estaba, sin embargo necesitaba como unas 500 hojas junto con una cantidad de tinta infinita para relatar todo lo que sentía en este momento, sobre todo con la presencia de James cuando estaba con Edward en el bosque.

Me dediqué a decirle a Jess que le contaría cuando tuviera tiempo, que la nota podría perderse y hasta ahí no mas llegaba mi vida, al pasarle el papel, no me di cuenta que el profesor se encontraba al lado mío mirándome con cara de pocos amigos, pero como estábamos en la universidad, el profesor no gasto energía en quitárnoslo _Menos mal que no le escribí nada de Edward _pensé al ver como el profesor de esta asignatura se sentaba nuevamente a pasar la lista por primera vez.

Salí finalmente lo bastante tarde de clases como para irme directamente al conocido corredor para salir de la universidad, los martes eran los peores días de mi vida, salía de clases a las 8 de la noche y entraba a las 8 de la mañana, algo totalmente antinatural, con suerte alcanzaba a almorzar tranquilamente cuando ya tenía que dirigirme a clases nuevamente y para qué decir a la hora que llegaba a casa. Cuando alcancé finalmente el conocido aparcamiento que se extendía detrás de la universidad, descubrí muy lejos a Edward inmóvil, recostado ligeramente sobre la puerta del copiloto de su Volvo plateado sonriendo de esa forma tan seductora que hacía que mi corazón se desbocase y pareciera a punto de estallar dentro de mi pecho.

Me dirigí en dirección contraria a la de él, para ir a dejar mis cosas a mi camioneta, que ya había vuelto de reparaciones, sin embargo al llegar a él, me di cuenta que otra persona me esperaba apoyado de él, James. Hice como si no lo hubiera visto espiándonos con Edward, por lo que abrí violentamente la puerta de mi Chevi rojo y tirando la mochila cerré la puerta cruzándome de brazos frente a él, para saber qué demonios quería ahora.

-_¿Qué quieres James?-_ le dije con un tono poco simpático.

-_ Muchas cosas quiero de ti Bella, pero veo que no puedo hacer nada, ya que tu nuevo novio me mira fieramente-_ me dijo dirigiéndose a Edward, obviamente este lo escuchaba.

-_ Eso exactamente, James, no es tu asunto, así que dígnate a alejarte de mí._

_- A ver Bella, no te pongas así-_ me dijo sonriendo de una manera que cualquier chica se le tiraría encima-_ Pongámonos en el caso de que hable aquí acerca de tu relación con tu profesor-_ se tapó la boca burlonamente, había tocado mi punto débil, y después de segundos entre que no podía articular palabras le dije.

-_No serías capaz de hacer algo así-_ cerré mis ojos calculadoramente para ver su reacción.

-_Bella, Bella, Bella… yo sería capaz de hacer muchas cosas-_ dijo irónicamente, sus ojos miraban a los míos-_ pero te has preguntado tú alguna vez, si de verdad conoces a tu "Edward"_- puso sus manos con gesto de entre comillas_._

_-Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber, que tú no eres como él- _aplaudió, James se puso a aplaudir, miré a Edward y se estaba acomodando para intervenir, pero sin embargo le hice la seña que se quedara donde estaba.

-_ ¡Auch!-_dijo sonriendo- _Eso debería haberme dolido, sin embargo ¿Tú sabías que tu noviecito lee las mentes?, es decir, Él ahora sabe exactamente lo que pienso.-_ sonrió ya que Edward hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-_N n n..No sabía eso-_ dije mirando a Edward, volví a mirar a James para ver su sonrisa de satisfacción que mostraba

_-Lo sabía-_ me dijo acariciando mi mejilla que comenzaba a ruborizarse-_ en fin, no creo que hable nada, a cambio de algo eso sí-_ me dijo sonriendo nuevamente de una forma que mi corazón volvió a dar tumbos de una forma descontrolada.

-_ ¿Qué quieres James?-_ le dije son importar su respuesta, no sabía lo que quería, sin embargo no le daría cualquier cosa, a decir verdad, el no pediría una cosa pequeña, por lo que mis cejas se contrajeron, lo miré ceñuda.

-_ Bueno, como te dije en un principio Bella, quiero muchas cosas de ti._

_-Ya ve al grano James, no tengo toda la noche para ti precisamente-_ se acercó a mí, dejando un espacio poco visible entre nosotros, Edward ya se movía incómodo.

-_ Te robaré algo que he querido desde el primer día que te vi-_ me dijo, sonreí ya que aún no adivinaba lo que realmente quería, sin embargo no estaba preparada para lo que vendría.

Sus labios estamparon a los míos, sacando mi sonrisa de la cara y estando a punto de silenciar la protesta que le daría, su mano fuertemente tenía mi cabeza, y la otra tomaba mi parte lumbar de mi espalda, lo que imposibilitó cualquier reacción de huida o negación. Su beso no era de ternura claramente, sino que llena de venganza y furia. Intente por muchos medios empujarlo para que se alejara de mí, ya que era incapaz de besar a otra persona que no fuera Edward, pero él no parecía darse cuenta de mi forcejeo. De un momento a otro sus labios se convirtieron en unos tiernos y apacibles. Sin embargo esto no me importó, con toda la fuerza que tenía lo empujé hasta que me cansé, pero todo el esfuerzo fue en vano nuevamente. Aunque de igual modo se dio cuenta de mi rechazo, pero no reaccionó como quería, mis brazos cansados de la lucha, cayeron a mis costados, por lo que me quedé inmóvil sin forcejear nada, con mis ojos abiertos viendo como Edward se acercaba a paso beligerante, esperando a que James detuviera su beso. Al sentir, supongo los pasos de Edward a la distancia, se detuvo, mirándome con una cara que demostraba que había cumplido su objetivo. Sonrió y presionó nuevamente sus labios con los míos, pero mi mano actuó por instinto tapando mi boca, evitando su beso. Finalmente, soltó mi rostro y se alejó unos cuantos metros de mí.

-¿_Terminaste James?_- le pregunté apáticamente.

-_Sí_- me dijo sonriendo acercándose nuevamente a inhalar el aroma que desprendían mis poros, sin embargo estos claramente eran por rabia que sentía a por él.

Estaba dispuesta a propinarle un puñetazo que hasta su madre vendría a su mente, pero sin embargo al tomar impulso oí un crujido, como si un auto estampara a una muralla, ahora James no estaba frente a mí sino que en el suelo, bajo el cuerpo de Edward, que claramente estaba dispuesto a matarlo, por la forma en que sus puños golpeaban a James en la cara. Mis pies no se movían y a lo único que me dediqué, fue a mirar si alguien nos observaba, pero milagrosamente nadie se encontraba en el aparcamiento.

De un momento a otro, fui capaz de tomarle el hombro a Edward que golpeaba con tanto ímpetu a James, que me llegué a asustar pensando ilusamente que este último estuviera ya muerto. Mis pensamientos era erróneos, Edward soltó un bufido de odio hacia James, las lágrimas en mis ojos comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, hasta que fui capaz de articular palabras que hicieron que Edward golpeara con más fuerza a James.

-_Edward, ¡Basta!- _le dije, tan bajo como pude, sin embargo este no se inmutó, por lo que me acerqué más al punto de la pelea, vi como James esquivaba los golpes propinados por Edward, pero con una sonrisa totalmente satisfactoria en su rostro. Me aclaré la garganta y con todas mis fuerzas grité.

_-Edward ¡Basta!._

_._

_.._

…

Fin!

* * *

Holap!, bueno aquí un nuevo capi de mis locuras, espero que les halla gustado, ya que esto costó horas de estudio para biomecánica…. xDDD

Bueno dedicado a los que me dejan reviews, junto con los que no, :D

Nos vemos en el próximo capi… :B

Bye!

Nacha Malfoy

PS: Ya no hay vampiro personal… pero supongo que no aplicaré la excepción a la regla, de igual modo dedicado a ti, que bañas mis sueños de oscuridad y me produces insomnio por las noches, al preguntarme ¿Qué hubiera pasado si..?... :/

PS2: y a mi melliza que me ayuda a distraerme, mientras mi corazón se vuelve a pegar con scotch y hace que mi alergia sean solo manchas rojas en mi piel.

Algunas ideas las saqué de Eclipse, por los que si se les hace conocidas algunas partes, ya saben…xD


	9. Una mañana inolvidable

**Disclaimer:** Siiii... estoes personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer... pero la historia es mia mia de mi propiedad...xDDDD... junto con algunas caracteristicas, que las saco de mi inspirador profesor de biomecanica... que no sabe que es conocido por la sociedad... y mejor asi... xDDD enjoy it!

* * *

Clases de Biomecánica I con Edward Cullen

**Capitulo 9**

_Bella_

Estaba segura que la ira que sentía Edward por James le corría por las venas, su rostro demostraba querer verlo muerto en ese preciso instante, no sé si fue por el beso o por haberme contado que leía las mentes, ya no sabía qué hacer. Claramente Edward no me escuchaba por lo que tuve que intervenir. Me arrodillé y una mano se posó en su pecho, unas gotas tibias comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, dándome a conocer que lloraba sin siquiera darme cuenta.

_-¡Edward!-_dije casi en un susurro-_Es suficiente._

De su pecho soltó un bufido, se puso de pie tomando uno de mis brazos para pararme junto a él y alejarme del lado de James, su rostro ya no se encontraba contraído, por lo que me dio un indicio de que se había calmado un poco.

-_Bella…yo...-_alcanzó a decir antes de que yo lo interrumpiera con un beso, no importó si había alguien viéndonos en el estacionamiento, nada importaba ya para mí, obviamente tenerlo a mi lado era todo lo que necesitaba para estar feliz.

Sentí que James se paraba del piso, por lo que interrumpí el beso, alejándome de Edward, me volteé para mirar fijamente a James a los ojos, estaba segura de que él no haría nada para estropear lo que sentía por mi profesor de biomecánica. James seguía con sus ojos fijos en los de Edward, claramente quería venganza por haberle hecho daño, sin embargo no había muestra alguna de ello. Su rostro estaba intacto, su piel del mismo color marfil sin señal de golpes, sus labios rojos carnosos ilesos, y sus brazos de las mismas características.

El frío contacto de Edward con mi brazo, causó casi un susto dentro de mí, no quería que me acercara a James, por lo que le quise hacer caso, había probabilidades de que él lo conociera más que yo.

-_Bella…quiero hablar contigo-_ me dijo Edward, pensé inmediatamente que me quería explicar frente a James lo que acababa de saber.

Automáticamente me volteé, mirando sus hermosos ojos dorados, mis lágrimas cesaron, sin embargo unas pocas estaba en mi mejillas, por lo que Edward con una de sus manos quitó todo registro anterior de llanto.

-_No es necesario aquí…-_intenté decir, sin embargo él quería hacerlo por lo que asentí con la cabeza-_ te escucho._

_-Bella, no había podido decírtelo antes, sin embargo no puedo leer tu mente, es por una de esas cosas que me atraes tanto, no poder saber lo que piensas hace todo mucho más interesante-_ dijo dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en la comisuras de sus labios, sin embargo esa alegría no llego a sus ojos.

-_Está bien, pero…-_mis pensamientos volaban, menos mal que no los leía estaba completamente segura de que no mentía al respecto, ¿Será por ese motivo que Edward se enojó tanto con James? ¿Por qué no leía mi mente precisamente?, cosas por el estilo reinaban en mi cabeza, sin embargo mis pequeñas interrogantes fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño movimiento de Edward, que esperaba mi pregunta, sus ojos me miraban fijamente, produciendo un pequeño rubor rosa en mis mejillas al darme cuenta que lo había tenido esperando un tiempo más de lo necesario-_ ¿Crees que sea yo la del problema?, es decir, ¿Por qué no lees mis pensamientos?, obviamente no es algo que quiera que hagas._

Sonrió, reía a carcajadas, su risa me contagió, obviamente encontraba gracioso algo que dije, por lo que al calmar nuestras ruidosas carcajadas, se volvió serio y me dijo:

-_Soy yo el anormal que lee las mentes, y ¿tú crees que tienes el problema?-_ acarició mi mejilla nuevamente, cerré los ojos para sentir más internamente su roce-_No sé el por qué pero a penas lo sepa te lo diré._

Me sentí tranquila al respecto, sin embargo había olvidado completamente que James estaba detrás de nosotros apoyado en mi monovolumen rojo, sus brazos estaban cruzados a la altura de su torso con esa sonrisa siempre en su rostro, que reflejaba burla o ironía.

-¿_Terminaron?-_ dijo dirigiéndose a nosotros, Edward se puso en posición de ataque, sin embargo mi mano lo calmó, para que no hiciera nada absolutamente estúpido otra vez, ya que esta vez estaba segura de que no tendríamos la misma suerte de que nadie nos viera.

-_¿Qué quieres?-_ dije ya con ira en mi interior, sabía que Edward tenía poca paciencia, y él se daba el lujo se llevarla a su límite.

-_Yo ya te dije Bella, lo que quiero es a ti._- respondió

Mi boca se abrió, fue tan explicito esta vez al decir eso, que no podía reaccionar, sin embargo Edward me volteó y me dijo con ira en sus palabras:

-_Bella, él te dijo lo que yo hago -_uno de sus dedos señaló su cabeza, mostrándome a lo que se refería, que leía las mentes- _ pero él es más peligroso que yo._

Una carcajada salió de la boca de James, sus manos se dirigieron a su estómago, claramente se burlaba de las palabras de Edward.

-_Si claro-_ le dijo a Edward cuando aún no terminaba de reír- _¿Tú no eres peligroso?_

Edward no tomó en cuenta las palabras de James, siguió mirándome y hablando.

-_Bella, él bebe sangre humana, yo en cambio no, por lo que él pasa a ser un rastreador en potencia, por eso no quiero que te acerques a él._

Esta vez las carcajadas de James cesaron, supuse que él no sabía que me había enterado sobre la naturaleza de ellos, me volteé y ahora era la boca de él el que estaba abierta en ese momento. Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados frente a alguna señal de que Edward no decía la verdad, sin embargo no había prueba de ello.

-¿_Es…Eso es cierto?-_ tartamudeé, no podía creerlo, él seguía alimentándose de gente, seguía matando, con razón últimamente Charlie se quedaba hasta la madrugada viendo casos de desapariciones. Obviamente lo que decía Edward era cierto, solo una persona como James podría comportarse así.

-_mmm…prefiero no hablar de eso-_ dijo sacando una sonrisa que no convencía nadie, ya que en sus ojos se reflejaba la preocupación.

Edward se paró frente a él, los centímetros que los separaban era ínfimos, sus narices casi se topaban, los brazos de Edward estaban contraídos, indicio de que quería golpearlo durante toda una temporada.

-_¡Vamos!, James no sea cobarde-_ le dijo Edward, claramente parecía que habían intercambiado roles, los ojos de Edward mostraban una sonrisa, y los de James de pésame, ya la lucha la iba perdiendo.

Se miraron fijamente durante mucho rato, la mirada de Edward se relajó, algo había pensado James que no quería que yo supiera, por lo que la batalla cesó. Ya no quería más, hasta ganas de un momento a solas con Edward se me habían pasado. Abrí el monovolumen, mientras ellos aún se miraban y hablaban muy bajo, para que no escuchara, tomé una hoja de papel de mi cuaderno de neurofisiología, lo rasgue y escribí una nota a Edward, no me iba a quedar a ver como ellos discutían, sin que yo escuchara.

Me bajé del auto, fui para separarlos, me volteé para mirar a James, sus ojos dejaron los de mirar a los de Edward y se fijaron nuevamente en mí.

-_Creo que ya has dicho todo lo que tienes que decir, James. Pero te dejaré a solas con Edward, para que sigan discutiendo como unos bebés.-_ la ira corría por mis venas, sin embargo hice parecer más enfadada para que James no dijera ningún comentario después.

Me volteé mirando a Edward, mientras una de mis manos con el papel dentro lo introdujo en su bolsillo del pantalón, uno de mis ojos se cerró para demostrarle de que no hablaba en serio. Bruscamente me subí a mi Chevi rojo, cerrando la puerta tan bruscamente que mis oídos protestaron con un pequeño pitido dentro, prendí el motor y salí del aparcamiento a la velocidad máxima que llegaba el velocímetro.

Al llegar a mi casa, esperaba a que Edward hubiera entendido mi nota, nada se comparaba con su caligrafía, pensando en eso entré a mí casa, saludé a Charlie que estaba viendo televisión en la sala como casi todos los días, incluso a veces lo molestaba de si estaba seguro de que no estaba pegado en el sillón, me dirigí al baño a darme una ducha de agua caliente para intentar relajarme, posteriormente me pondría el pijama y me acostaría, sin embargo no necesariamente dormiría, ya que mis pensamientos volaban a la velocidad de la luz, lo que indicaba que esta noche no descansaría del todo.

**Edward**

La nota de Bella decía:

_Estaré en mi habitación, mi ventana está abierta como todas las noches, sé que me visitas. Te espero cuando Charlie duerma._

_B._

_¡Maldición! _fue lo primero que pensé, me había escuchado, estaba seguro de que fue una de las noches que al entrar crujió una de las tablas del piso, debería haber sido mucho más cuidadoso, pero ahora no necesitaba serlo, ya que estaba más cerca de ella, y no haría nada que la hiciera infeliz. Estaba total y completamente enamorado de ella, nunca me había pasado algo así, en los 102 años que llevaba viviendo en esta vida. Pero si había algo que me molestaba, la presencia de James, cuando comenzó a hablar bajito, me amenazó con contarle a Bella lo de Tanya, según él yo había estado con ella, por lo que si ella llegaba a enterarse , ella terminaría inmediatamente conmigo, pero yo no lo dejé, claramente le contaría, sin embargo ese era el problema, no sabía que contarle, ya que todo fue un mal entendido, yo nunca quise a Tanya, sin embargo ella sí, y claramente mal interpretó las cosas.

Ahora no dejaría que nadie me alejara de Bella, ya que ella había sido la que había decidido tenerme a su lado desde ahora, desde que supo mi naturaleza. Ella era adulta y sabía tomar sus decisiones, por lo que yo lo aceptaría, aunque sabía que ella corría peligro al tenerme cerca, haría todo lo posible para evitarlo.

Tomé mi Volvo plateado, para dirigirme a casa de Bella, sin embargo lo llevé a mi casa para no causar sospechas de mi estancia en casa de ella, ya que era totalmente peligroso que un alumno se diera cuenta de ello.

Escuché los ronquidos del padre de Bella, junto con el agua cayendo de la ducha, entré con el mismo sigilo que siempre, sentándome en la mecedora que Bella tenía en un rincón, que solía utilizar cuando ella dormía hablando en sueños, escuchando más de una vez mi nombre. Al cesar el agua del baño me di cuenta del alboroto de hojas que habían esparcidas por la habitación, cientos de libros, tanto de kinesiología junto con los de biomecánica que tenían que leer adicionalmente antes de clases.

Cuando Bella entró, se asustó por completo ya que me vio en la oscuridad hojeando un libro que casi me sabía de memoria, que siempre recomendaba en clases llamado _Biomecánica del músculo esquelético._ Al subir mi mirada a esos ojos que con solo verlos producían un mar de sensaciones dentro de mi ser, sonreí dejando el libro a un lado y golpeando levemente mis piernas para que Bella se sentase en mi regazo.

Ella como hipnotizada se acercó a mí y delicadamente apoyó sus estrechas caderas en mis piernas y como si fuera un bebé comencé a mecerla. Su tibia piel, comenzó a transformarse en una fría como la mía, sus dientes comenzaron a castañear, por lo que la tomé en brazos llevándola a su cama.

Como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana la arropé y me acosté sobre las colchas al lado de ella, haciéndole cariño hasta que sus ojos cedieron y su cuerpo completo se sometió a la fuerza de los brazos de Morfeo. Mis labios automáticamente con un tierno beso, besaron los de ella, y comenzaron a tararear aquella hermosa melodía que le había tocado en piano hace varios meses atrás, casi a principio del semestre. Me encantaba verla dormir, me mantuvo abrazado toda la noche, incluso llegó un momento en que al moverme sólo un poco dijo:

-_No Edward, no te vayas de mí, te quiero a mi lado siempre._

Sonreí, me encantaba estar a su lado, y ahora haría todo lo posible para que no se sintiera sola y lejos de mí, aunque en cierto aspecto era difícil por la situación de alumna-profesor, sin adicionar la presencia de James que ya me colmaba la paciencia.

**Bella**

La mañana siguiente fui despertada como ninguna otra, Edward a penas vio que mis ojos se abrieron lo más mínimo, se acercó a mi cama tendiéndome un vaso con mokkaccino, mi favorito, junto con un muffin exquisito. La alarma del despertador sonó a los pocos minutos, haciendo que torpemente manchara mi polera de pijama con el café, totalmente enfurecida apagué el despertador, mientras Edward me miraba ceñudo, tapándose la boca para no reír. Su sonrisa era contagiosa, así que antes de seguir enojada, comencé a limpiar el desastre, junto con sonreír.

_-Puedes reírte, Edward-_ dije intentando aguantar una carcajada-_ Prometo que no me molestare._

Al ir al baño a mi momento humano a asearme para dirigirme a la universidad, escuché una carcajada lo baste fuerte por parte de él, _¡Qué vergüenza!,_ pensé, sin embargo eso no me importó en absoluto. Al terminar me dirigí automáticamente a mi habitación para ver si Edward aun seguía ahí. Él estaba viendo mi cuaderno de biomecánica, ¡Qué horrible! Pensé, mi letra era horrible, así que supuse que su ceño fruncido era por no entender la letra. Mis apuntes estaban marcados con post-it, ya que quedaba poco tiempo para la segunda solemne **(N/A: En mi universidad le dicen solemnes, en realidad son las pruebas, that´s it :D).**

-_¿Qué haces?-_ pregunté al ver que él no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-_Solo veo tus apuntes, se nota que has estudiado para la segunda prueba, esa es la más difícil._

Me acerque y le quite mi cuaderno dejándolo a un lado, claramente estaba enterada de que la segunda solemne era la más difícil, por eso mismo había empezado con total anticipación a estudiar.

_-Si lo sé-_ le dije quedándome frente a él-_ sin embargo, estoy segura de que tu compañía aquí conmigo, no es para hablar de tu aburrido y difícil asignatura anual ¿Cierto?_

Sonreí, al cerciorarme de que Edward pensaba lo mismo que yo, sobre que no estaba ahí para hablar de las clases.

_-Mi asignatura, no es aburrida y difícil-_ dijo sonriendo, sus ojos brillaban y su ceño se encontraba fruncido, ante mi comentario.

Obviamente si él era el profesor, amaba su asignatura, pero claramente era eso lo que yo pensaba de Biomecánica. Lo único divertido era ir a los prácticos y ver como todas mis compañeras, Jess incluida, literalmente babeaban por Edward.

-_Sí lo es-_ le dije sonriendo al ver su reacción, sus ojos seguían fijos en los míos-_ sobre todo el profesor de cátedra, es tan viejito que cuando deja de hablar, pienso que le dará un paro cardiaco.-_ la risa de Edward retumbó en toda la habitación.

_-Sí, yo pensaba lo mismo cuando fue a la entrevista, pero…-_ se interrumpió, miró hacia la puerta.

Mi palidez era más notoria al darme cuenta que había olvidado totalmente la presencia de Charlie en casa. Luego de unos instantes de un arduo silencio y quietud, Edward se aclaró la garganta y continuó,

-_…Pero no puedes decir que el laboratorio es aburrido y difícil.-_ sonrió, mientras mis músculos faciales ni siquiera pensaban en contraerse, el miedo reinaba mi rostro aún.

-¿_Está Charlie abajo?-_ le pregunte sin tomar en cuenta lo que me había dicho anteriormente.

-_Sí, pero no quiso subir, cree que te estás preparando para ir a la universidad-_dijo y su rostro se ilumino.

-_¿Y tú como…?-_ me frené, al darme cuenta con quien estaba tratando-_ lector de mentes, lo había olvidado-_ sonreí ante la vergüenza, y la sangra se acumuló en mis mejillas.

-Sí_, eso creí-_ dijo, aunque continuo diciendo-_ A propósito, te quedan dos horas aún, así que no te apresures, aún no quiero irme._

Sonreí ante la idea que bañó toda mi mentalidad, con mis manos atraje su frío cuello y en puntitas le di un beso totalmente fogoso, mostrándole lo que quería hacer en ese mismo instante. Él en respuesta amablemente, me tomó de la cintura alejándome de él rápidamente, sus ojos estaban negros, distintos a los dorados que lo bañaban la mayoría de las veces. Una sonrisa totalmente arrebatadora que hacía que mis piernas flaquearan, apareció en su rostro, lo que produjo que mi corazón se acelerara considerablemente dentro de mi pecho.

-_No puedo hacer esto mi Bella, es peligroso-_ dijo con un tono suave, intentando que mis sentimientos no fueran dañados.-_ No sé si pueda controlarme._

_-Tú nunca me harías daño-_ dije acercándome más a él, sin tomar en cuenta las advertencias de Edward. Mis labios se fueron a su cuello, dándole besos suavemente.

-_No provoques el monstruo que soy-_ dijo con una sonrisa saliendo de sus labios.

Esta vez me tomó por lo hombros y me sentó en la cama, y el volvió a su posición, al lado de mi escritorio.

-_Vamos Edward, inténtalo ¿Sí?-_ le dije en un tono totalmente juguetón, mi boca dibujó un pequeño puchero, en vista de que no me daría lo que quería en este momento.

-_S...Solo dame tiempo, Bella ¿Si?_

Asentí con mi cabeza, no lo obligaría a hacer algo que no quería, vería la forma de convencerlo hasta antes del término del semestre. Después de estar a tanta distancia con él, escuché a Charlie despedirse antes de ir al trabajo, lo que me recordó que tenía que ir a las tediosas clases, pero ahora todo pasaría rápidamente ya que estaba bien y contenta junto a mi profesor de laboratorio de biomecánica.

.

..

..

¡Fin!

* * *

Hola gente, si lo sé, T.T creo que merezco la muerte más dura de todas….xD y después experimentar con mi cuerpo con maquillaje, cosa que me de alergia y quede llena de ronchitas horribles en mi piel.

Creo que eso ultimo fue logrado, mi piel está llena de ellas, ni siquiera el dermatólogo sabe el por qué, yo digo que me odiaron tanto por mi atraso con el capi que lo sentí y reaccioné.

Pero no importa xD…. Ahora soy feliz porque aunque este capi igual esta bueno,,, esperen a ver el otro xDDDD estará buenísimo solo puedo adelantar que: nueva pelea de Edward con James…Ahhhh… claramente Edward es un bipolar, y Bella una total y completa mala actriz…xDDDD…. Bueno

Les prometo no demorar, es que he estado tan concentrada en mi nueva historia "Tres días juntos" que olvide que tenía que terminar este capi ^^

Bueno nada más que decir, los adoro a uno y cada uno de ustedes que siguen mi historia, y dejan reviews, que claramente actúan como antidepresivos para mi :D

Besos nos vemos en el próximo capi… ^^

Bye!

Nacha Malfoy

PS: dedicado a todos los que esperaron el capi, y también a los que me mandaron maldiciones…xD en este caso especifico no seré para nada rencorosa ^^

PS2: bueno ante los hechos, te sigo dedicando mis historias, aunque no haya esperanza alguna de estar contigo, como antes creí. Mi vampiro personal, que aun espero que abras los ojos y no te dejes seducir por la tonta rubia esa, y te quedes finalmente con la morena… yo ^^


	10. Una serie de eventos desafortunados

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes como todos saben y siempre hay que repetirlo uno y otra vez... xD ... no me pertenecen...si no que son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, en cambio la trama de la historia es mia mia...xD...bueno no totalmente ya que mi profesor de biomecánica es descrito aqui... pero él no lo sabe... y no es necesario que lo sepa tampoco...xD... disfruten el capi...Al final de la historia van mis disculpas U.u

* * *

Clases de Biomecánica I con Edward Cullen

**Capitulo 10**

_Edward_

Es que no puedo explicar la cantidad de cosas que me hace sentir Bella cuando a penas se acerca a mí, es imposible describirlo. Pero sí, tenía tantas ganas de intimidar con ella, sobre todo después de tanto tiempo que llevabamos juntos. Es más era totalmente impresionante cuánto tiempo llevabamos sin siquiera ser notados en la universidad. Teníamos ya un millón de excusas para juntarnos y también en el caso que llegara alguien, y estuvieramo demaciado cerca como para explicarlo. El favorito de Bella era en el que yo hacía como que estaba enfadado con ella, claramente la actuación no se nos daba a ninguno de los dos, pero ellos eran los que se lo creían, siendo que a veces se nos salian hasta sonrisas a medio de la actuación.

Alice también había tomado el papel de avisar en caso de cualquier tipo de acercamiento de algún superior, como el director y el decano, o algún profesor de la universidad; llamándome a mi celular para continuar con la actuación.

Más de alguna vez utilizamos el AEAI (Actuación de Emergencia ante Acercamiento de un Intruso), así lo llamó Alice con Bella, y era tan gracioso, ya que nadie entendía que significaban las siglas, cuando Alice las ocupaba. Una tarde cualquiera estaba con mi hermosa alumna de rizos chocolates en la sala de laboratorio, y como la mayoría de mi tiempo la estaba besando, nuestra distancia era demaciado comprometedora, ya no sabía el plan que tenía Alice en mente ya que intentaba alejarme de sus pensamientos, por lo que no leía nada productivo en su cabeza, pero estaba tan concentrado en saborear cada lugar recóndido de la boca de Bella, que no quise interrumpir para preguntarle. Sin embargo de un momento a otro Alice desde fuera de la puerto gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para pegarnos a ambos un salto.

_-¡ A.E.A.I.!-_ auntomáticamente Bella dió un brinco alejandose de mi a tanta distancia que llegó casi al lado de la puerta. Su rostro ya era más pálido del que la caracterizaba e incluso llegó a transpirar helado, yo en cambio, sonreí acercandome nuevamente a ella.

_-Edward ¿Qué haces?...-_ me dijo más preocupada aún- _ ¿No escuchaste a Alice gritar?-_ sonreí con su sonrisa favorita, mientras leía las protestas de Alice, e intentaba mantener la calma para no perseguir a esa pequeña duendecillo que estaba esperándome tras la puerta.

-_No es verdad, Alice nos hizo una broma, porque quiere ir de compras y yo me he demorado en salir-_ dije intentando no sacar un carcajada por la furiosa cara de Bella, que aún con una de sus manos sostenía su corazón que había dado el salto de su vida, pero intentando mantener la calma, por lo que tomé su cintura acercándola más a mí.

-_¡Ash! A esa Alice la mataré...-_ me dijo poniéndose de un color rojo, bañando todo su rostro, sin embargo no pude notar si era de rabia o de vergüenza ante aquella reacción que tuvo por el grito de Alice que casi la hace caer de bruces.

Automáticamente y para mi sorpresa, salió corriendo fuera de la sala, para gritarle a Alice, pero esa duendecillo ya estaba a mil kilometros fuera de la universidad. Fuí a buscar a Bella, para darle la noticia de que Alice había tomado la desición de irse sola de compras, ya que sabía que no la iría a dejar después del susto que nos hizo pasar. Iba llegando a uno de los corredores cuando vi el rostro de mi hermoso ángel caido del cielo, el cual miraba al suelo, formando una cortina que tapaba su rojo rostro con rizos cafes. Me acerqué, y como habían unos profesores riendo en un costado, no podía entender el por qué, hasta que uno de ellos repitió la caída que tuvo Bella mentalemente. Al estar corriendo tropezó con uno de sus tobillos cayéndo al suelo a los pies del rector de la universidad, me dió tanta rabia no poder abrazarla en ese mismo instante, ya que ella llevaba su brazo apoyado en el otro, era posible que se hubiera fracturado, por lo que le dije que fuera inmediatamente al laboratorio de biomecánica para ver su brazo. Asintió con la cabeza y siguió caminando mientras los otros espectadores seguían riendo, sin embargo algo me cambió totalmente la escena, vi a James parado al otro lado del corredor con sus puños apretados, seguramente por la burlona escena que estaban armando aquellos seres sin corazón.

Me volteé sobre mis talones para ir tras Bella y ver su brazo.

-_¿Qué sucedió?-_ le dije casi en un susurro, a aquella hermosa mujer que estaba sobre la camilla donde hacíamos la mayoría de los prácticos, llorándo silenciosamente.

-_Me caí, justo a los pies del rector, el cual me miró sorprendido y me puso nuevamente de pie amistosamente, sin embargo al instante en que desapareció todos rieron, siendo que me dolia el brazo, y llegaste tú.-_ me dijo levantando ambos hombros olvidando completamente su brazo lo que la hizo quejarse.

-_Creo que tienes un esguince en tu muñeca Bella, ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?-_ le dije, aunque había estudiado medicina anteriormente, pensé que era mejor llevarla a ese lugar.

-_No- _nego con su cabeza y lo dijo al mismo tiempo, gimiendo nuevamente por el dolor- _Tú dijiste que eras médico, curame el brazo tú mejor, conosco demaciada gente en el hospital, por lo que podrían hablar con Charlie, no quiero que se preocupe._

_-Bueno en ese caso, estoy a tu servicio-_ le dije sonriendo para que subiera un poco más el ánimo. Fui a mi escritorio a sacar un botiquín de primeros auxilios que tenía en caso de emergencia, y me di cuenta que tenía una venda que podía servir, por lo menos antes de que la llevara a donde Carlisle.

Primero inmovilicé el brazo de aquella hermosa mujer del cual me encontraba totalmente enamorado, hasta que comenzó con nuestra conversación.

-_¿Cuándo estudiaste medicina?-_ me preguntó ya sin lágrimas en sus ojos, no me importaba ni incomodaba hablar de aquello, por lo que seguí hablando mientras rodeaba su antebrazo con la venda.

-_Cuando cumplí 17 años-_ le dije sonriendo, el cual hizo que ella también sonriera.

-_¿Hace cuanto tiempo Edward?-_ me dijo graciosamente-_ ya sé que todo lo que has hecho, a sido cuando has tenido 17 años, bobo. _- Claramente ahora estaba más tranquila después de su vergonzosa caída.

-_mmm... Alrededor de veinte años atrás, ¿por qué?-_ le pregunté extrañado ante su sospechoso interrogatorio.

-_Solo curiosidad-_ me dijo bajando la mirada, mientras yo seguía vendadole la muñeca.

Al terminar seguía con su mirada al suelo, como si hubiera algo que no me quisiera contar. Tomé un banquillo que se encontraba cerca y me senté frente a ella, tomándo lo más delicado que pude su barbilla, levantándola a mi misma altura para que me dijera que le sucedía. Sus hermosos ojos se posaron sobre los míos, produciendo una extraña sensación en mí.

-_Cuéntame, ¿Qué fué lo que te hizo cambiar de ánimos de un instante a otro?-_ le dije acercándo mis labios a los de ella, para darle un tierno y corto beso.

-_James- _ me dijo haciendo que en mi cuerpo cayera un balde de agua fría, sin embargo traté de evitar mi furioso rostro, para que ella no se sintiera peor. Me acomodé más en la silla, alejándome un poco más de ella para que me pudiera contar lo que sucedía, ¿Es que acaso lo amaba a él más que a mí? ¿Qué le habría contado James para que quedara así? pensé inmediatamente en su absurda amenaza de unos meses atrás cuando discutimos en el aparcamiento.

-_¿Qué pasa con él?- _ traté de sonar lo más tranquilo que pude, pero mis sentimientos a por él eran de completo odio y resentimiento.

-_ Es que me hablo de que cuando estudiaste medicina, conociste una mujer, que tenía un nombre extraño, como de perro-_ sonreí ante lo último que dijo, claramente James estaba haciendo lo posible para alejarme de ella pero no lo conseguiría-_ Se llamaba algo asi como, Tanya._

_-Ah, ella._- Le dije sonriendo más por lo estúpido que actuaba James-_ Bueno es una largo y aburrida historia, ¿Estás segura que la quieres escuchar?_

Me miró ceñuda ante mi respuesta, estaba completamente seguro de que Bella pensaba que gritaría y haría un escandalo por millones, pero la pillé desprevenida, por lo que asintió solo con su cabeza, acomodándose más en la camilla y mirandome concentradamente para que le contara.

-_Bueno...-_ comencé diciendole, intentando no tomar con ambas manos su rostro y besarlo, se veía tan hermosa-_ En los años que estudié medicina tuve que viajar a otro país, y una familia de intercambio me recibió en su casa, Los Denali. Una de sus hijas, creo que se llamaba Kate, fué recibida en mi casa, por los Cullen, ya que habíamos intercambiado de estado. Eran tres hermanas, Jane, Kate y la tediosa Tanya. Cuando me quedé en su hogar tenía una habitación el cual estaba en el mismo piso de la habitación de Kate, que no estaba en casa, y Tanya. Un día James viajó para ese lugar, ese era el tiempo en que me llevaba mejor que ahora con él, por lo que le contaba todo lo que sucedía en la casa, sobre todo las reacciones que tenía Tanya conmigo, el cual oía todos los día quejas de ella, ya que no la tomaba en cuenta._

_Una noche me fui a mi cama, y como hacía un poco de calor, me fui a dormir solo con boxers, y sin polera, James se encontraba ayudando a Jane con una tarea que tenía en el instituto, por lo que se quedó un poco más tarde abajo. De un momento a otro, sentí entrar a alguién en la habitación, junto con unos pasos en la escalera, que supuse que era Jane que iba a su habitación y James que entraba para acostarse en la cama que estaba al lado de la mía. Pero estaba totalmente equivocado, de un momento a otro alguién se acostó conmigo abrazandome la espalda y recorriendola con sus manos, yo me congelé, y en ese instante entró James, por lo que hasta ahora cree que tuve algo con ella, siendo que todo fue un mal entendido._

Terminé de contar la aburrida historia, mirando fijamente los ojos de Bella, que habían bajado al suelo nuevamente, pero con un poco de culpa. Le subí la mirada, nuevamente y la miré, por lo que me acerqué besandola nuevamente, haciendo que automáticamente ella profundizara el beso, enredando sus dedos con mi rebelde cabello, y yo tomándo su cintura para acercarle más a mí, ella se puso de pie por lo que hice lo mismo. El beso duró hasta que me di cuenta que Bella necesitaba respirar un poco más, por lo que la senté nuevamente en la camilla, con un poco de dificultad me abrazó fuerte, por lo que una de mis manos se posó en sus sedosos rizos, acariciándolos como a ella tanto le gustaba.

-_Lo siento-_ me dijo de un momento a otro, mi ceño se frunció por lo que me alejé de ella para mirarla directamente a sus ojos para ver a qué se debia du disculpa.

-_¿Por qué te disculpas?-_ le pregunté sin entender nada.

-_Porque por un pequeño instante creí que eras un mentiroso por no contarme lo de Tanya, y ahora veo que me equivoqué en juzgar. Ahora me doy cuenta por qué detestas tanto a James, él quiere destruirnos-_ me dijo totalmente sincera, sus ojos miraban los míos viendo alguna señal de enojo o algo.

-_ No te preocupes, en realidad debería habertelo contado antes, en caso de que James llegara con su parte de la historia. Pero para que sepas, no detesto tanto a James de todos modos, es casi mi hermano pero se comporta como si nunca lo hubiera conocido, y Carlisle le tiene arto afecto._

_-Bueno, creo que deberíamos conversar más a menudo en vez de besarnos, claramente ninguno de los dos sabe cosas del pasado del otro._

_-mmm... ¿esa no será una excusa barata?, a lo mejor no te gusta que te bese-_ le dije graciosamente, haciendo que se riera con ganas, cosa que me alegro totalmente. La tomé entre mis brazos, poniendola de pie de nuevo, posando mis labios con los de ella.

Ya después de esa conversación todo había cambiado, conversabamos más y sobre todo la ayudaba a estudiar, ya que cada día quedaba más poco para la segunda solemne de biomecánica I y me dedicaba a ayudarla a estudiar porque en la primera prueba a Bella no le habia ido lo suficientemente bien. Ya se había hecho un hábito estudiar todas las noches, aunque fuera por lo menos una o dos horas antes de que ella se durmiera, y se me había hecho una costumbre también quedarme con Bella hasta que se durmiera totalmente acariciando sus hermosos y brillante rizos, hasta que Morfeo me la quitaba para acunarla en sus brazos. Ella mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre mi torso, acariciando mi abdomen tiernamente, haciendo que me estreciera cada vez que su cálida piel tocaba la mía.

James ni siquiera se acercaba a Bella, o pensaba algo malo de nuestra relación, sin embargo no puedo decir lo mismo cuando Bella se encontraba cerca de él, las barbaridades de pensamientos que tenía con ella, o mejor dicho sobre ella, hacía que automáticamente mis puños se cerraran, notando cada vez más mis nudillos. Pero cuando al almorzar, James se encontraba con nosotros (Alice, Bella y yo), y comenzaba con sus pensamientos descabellados, mi mano le pegaba un manotazo en la cabeza, lo que hacía que me fulminara con la mirada, mientras Bella y Alice reían a carcajadas, pero no produciendo ningún conflicto, ya que Carlisle lo tenía ya demaciado estresado para que dejara de beber sangre humana.

Yo ya podía almorzar con Bella sin causar la mirada extrañada de nadie, ya que Alice siempre acostumbraba a almorzar conmigo y con James, y como todos se daban cuenta que Alice iba a todos lados con Bella, ella se nos unió para almorzar, haciendo que a nadie le pareciera extraño que estuvieramos juntos profesor y alumna.

En fin, hoy día era domingo y no sabía qué hacer con Bella, cada día hiperventilaba más sobre la segunda prueba de biomecánica, por lo que la intentaba calmar lo más que podía. Ella ante algún minimo comentario sobre "esto lo podrían preguntar, Bella" o "Esto es importante, Bella" ella se tapaba los oídos creyendo que le soplaba las preguntas de las pruebas, sin embargo yo quería ayudarla, no estropearle la carrera para que no aprendiera nada de biomecánica.

-_Bella, ¿Te importaría salir conmigo hoy?-_ le pregunté, eran como las tres de la tarde y Bella no dejaba ningún minuto libre para dejar de leer su cuaderno o libro de mi asignatura.

-_Ummm... creo que debería estudiar más Edward, no quiero reprobar el ramo-_ me dijo aún concentrada en el libro.

-_Pero es que creo, que has estudiado demaciado, no hemos hecho nada aparte de estar dentro de cuatro paredes-_ intenté sonar lo más amoroso posible, pero al parecer ella lo tomó de otra forma, ya que sus ojos casi me pedían piedad.

-_Pero Edward, es que siento que no sé nada-_ rodeé los ojos, acercándome a su rostro, acomodándola en mis brazos.

-_Bella, eres una persona muy inteligente, creo que no podré yo supervisar más las pruebas, tendré que mandar a un profesor a hacerlo para que no se copien...-_ le dije para que sonriera por un momento, cuando estudiaba se ponía muy sería.

-_¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando...-_ me preguntó mirando mis ojos.

-_Que si mando a otro profesor no me mirarías tanto y así te concentrarías más en las pruebas- _ dije sonriendo.

_-¡Tonto!-_ dijo sonriendo, aunque un pequeño rubor rosáceo cubrio sus mejillas.

-_Esme quiere conocerte-_ le tiré la bomba lo más rápido que pude, mi madre me había estado insistiendo en que la llevara a casa, ya que ella pensaba que yo creía que no estaban de acuerdo con nuestra relación, aunque había hecho todo lo posible para convencerla de lo contrario. Esme quería que la llevara un domingo a cenar para conocer a la mujer que hacía que estuviera el mayor tiempo fuera de la casa.

Lentamente su cabeza volteó y su cuerpo de un momento a otro estaba sobre el mío, mis manos tomaron sus caderas y ella me miró a los ojos fijamente, creo que buscando un mínimo de muestra de broma, pero no lo encontró, claramente hablaba en serio.

-_Y quiere que vaya ¿Hoy?-_ me preuguntó, una sonrisa salió de mis labios.

_-¿Irías?- _le respondí con otra pregunta, claramente si me preguntaba si Esme quería que fuera hoy, daba indicio de que iría.

-_Por supuesto que si iría, pero no sé si estoy preparada para cenar sola, rodeada de vampiros-_ me dijo sonriendo totalmente, ultimamente se ponía así cuando se ponía nerviosa.

-_Bueno en ese caso, podría finjir que como... si es lo que te preocupa-_ le dije en tono de broma, claramente estaba intentando convencerla.

-_En ese caso, aceptaría solo para verte comer-_ dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

De un momento a otro ya nos dirigiamos en mi Volvo plateado con los vidrios blindados, Bella a cada segundo se volvía más nerviosa. Sus manos se movían constantemente, hasta que no fui de soportarlo verla más así, por lo que me decidí tomar su mano, y acariciarla con pequeños circulos en su palma. Sus hermosos ojos se fijaron en los míos, mostrando explícitamente su nerviosismo, por lo que tuve que hablar, para que no se pusiera tan nerviosa.

-_ Bella, relájate-_ dije casi en un susurro-_ Esme no es mala persona, te adorará._

_- Eso lo dices porque eres su hijo, pero ¿Y si no le agrado?-_ dijo sutilmente, causando un escalofrío en su espalda, haciéndola acomodarse en el asiento del auto.

-_Claro que le agradarás, eres la única mujer que ha hecho feliz a su hijo favorito-_ dije ronriendole-_ Además solo estará Alice con Jasper._

_-Y ¿Eso por qué?-_ me preguntó ceñuda-_ Donde estará tu otro hermano... ¿Emmet?-_ Claramente no quería precisamente que me preguntara por él, pero no podía mentirle a mi pequeño ángel.

-_Emm.. Bueno, Carlisle estará trabajando en turno de 24 horas en el hospital, sin embargo lamenta un millón no poder estar ahí con nosotros para la cena-_ me quedé en silencio, para evitar cualquier comentario para llegar a Rosalie, pero Bella apretó mi mano para que continuara explicando el por qué no estarían los otros-_ Bueno, y Emmet tuvo que ir de viaje con Rosalie._

Una extraña mirada cruzó por sus ojos, claramente sospechaba de la extraña salida de Emmet, pero no se lo explicaría, no por el momento; en ese caso se pondría más nerviosa de lo que está. Al parecer no quiso seguir más con el tema, y nos quedamos en silencio, escuchando música relajante. Finalmente después de unos minutos llegamos a la salida de mi casa, y Bella se volvió más nerviosa, una sonrisa dibujó mi rostro al verla así, y ella se dió cuenta por lo que agregó.

-_Espero que tú no te molestes si yo me río cuando te presente a Charlie...-_ mi sonrisa desapareció rápidamente, no había pensado en eso, claramente me pilló con la guardia baja-_ Y le diga que eres mi profesor, ahí te mata-_ dijo de modo indiferente, por lo que me bajé del auto, antes de que me siguiera torturando con su padre.

Al ir a abrirle la puerta del Volvo, la tomé por la cintura para ir a ver a Esme que nos esperaba dentro de la casa. Bella tomó ambas manos moviendo sus dedos nerviosamente, por lo que las separé acariciando su palma con mi pulgar. Antes de subir la acerqué a mi, ya que ña distancia y su nerviosismo me estaba matando, y sobre todo el no saber que diablos estaba pasando en su cabeza. La bese lentamente para sacar su nerviosismo, y funcionó totalmente por un momento. Sus manos se fueron directamente a acariciar mi rebelde cabello, y mis manos tomaron automáticamente su cintura, acercándola a mí, encajando como dos piezas de rompecabezas. Su lengua rozó mi labio inferior, dándome acceso para descubrir cada infima parte de su exquisita boca, causando que nuestras lenguas comenzaran en una danza en la cual Bella no caería **(N/A: Esto lo puse dedicado a mi... ya que la otra vez estaba en ensayo con mi grupo de baile y quedé en el suelo no sé por qué motivo...xD.. en fin ..los dejo leer... :D).** Le di un pequeño respiro a darme cuenta que le faltaba el aire, y que llevaba alrededor de todo el beso sin respirar; pero ela volvió a mis labios nuevamente de forma apasionada, esto duró hasta que escuche una tos totalmente sobreactuada, que ya conocía antes.

_-Ejem, ejem...-_ tosió Alice al vernos en aquella hermosa escena para mí- _ Un gusto verlos chicos._

_-¡Alice!-_ dije un poco mal humorado por su interrupción-_ Que lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo...-_ dije casi en un susurro, recibiendo a cambio un codazo por parte de Bella, por mi poca caballerosidad hacia mi hermana.

Sonreí tratando de que el dolor que sentía en uno de mis costados donde habia recibido el golpe, se escondiera totalmente. Alice rió al darse cuenta, y Bella tenía sus mejillas totalmente encendidas ante la escena que le habiamos brindado a Alice, para que nos molestara por el resto de los días.

-_Hey chicos-_ dijo Jasper, el cual ninguno había visto, impresionandome al no darme cuenta de su presencia, Y¿Dónde estaría si no? Claramente ellos dos estaban pegados.

_-Hola, Jasper-_ dije para no ser descortés y también para no recibir otro doloroso codazo de Bella.

-_¡Entren! Esme los ha estado esperando-_ nos dijo Alice con paso saltarín.

Entramos y todo intento para relajar a Bella antes de entrar fue completamente en vano, por lo que no quise alejarme de ella en ningún momento. Esme luego de unos momentos entró a la sala de estar, haciendo que Bella se tensara completamente, sin embargo luego de un instante con la ayuda de Jasper y por la natural amabilidad de mi madre, se relajó finalmente.

-_Bella-_ dijo alegremente Esme-_ Un gusto conocerte- _Le tendió la manos y la abrazó cariñosamente.

-_El gusto es todos mio...-_ dijo Bella ya más relajada-_ ...Señora Cullen._

_-Dime Esme, por favor-_ dijo sonrientemente mi madre, pero sin evitar el sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas de mi Bella.

-_Por supuesto, Esme._

La tarde pasó lentamente, Bella cenó conmigo y con la compañía de Esme, ya que Alice y jasper se escaparon a su habitación para no ser obligados por Esme a comer comida humana, que en realidad sabía a tierra. Ya estábamos conversando viendo como Bella alagaba las capacidades culinarias de mi hermosa madre.

-_Esme, te quedó delicioso-_ dijo Bella al terminar de saborear la tortilla de zanahorias que ella había preparado (**N/A: es mi tortilla favorita, sobre todo cuando la hace mi mami ^^...y no como carne, asi que no se me ocurrió que más apetitoso existe..xD)**

_-Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo Bella, esto sabe a tierra con pasto-_ reí, Esme sonrió ante la broma que había dicho, sin embargo ella sabía que no mentía.

-_Esme ¿Te ayudo a recojer?-_ escuché decir a mi ángel al ver que Esme se levantaba para llevar los platos.

-_No te preocupes Bella. Lo puedo hacer sola, y también no es que lo haga muy seguido-_ dijo sonriendo-_ Claramente uno se ahorra en tiempo en la cocina cuando tienes hijos vampiros._

_-No me digas- _ dijo Bella graciosamente, era lindo ver a las dos mujeres más importantes sonriendo-_ Quiero ayudarte-_ se puso de pie, antes de escuchar debatir a Esme.

Bella, tomó los platos, casi llenos de comida, a exepción del de ella. Armó una pila de platos y siguió a Esme que la llevaba a la cocina.

Muchas cosas sucedieron en tan solo un minutos, al mismo tiempo en que la puerta que daba a las afueras de la casa, era abierta por la llegada de James, escuché una caida de platos desde la cocina, y junto con eso, el grito de Esme.

Lentamente los segundos se hicieron eternos, al estar de pie, un atrayente aroma a sangre baño todos los rincones de la casa, haciendo que mi garganta quemara como nunca antes en mi vida, James se irguió en posición de ataque, mirandome con sus ojos más oscuros que lo normal. Ante esto, de mi pecho, salió más un gruñido que un bufido, en ese mismo instante Alice salió con Jasper de la casa rápidamente para no soportar el metálico olor a sangre.

Corrí a la cocina a la carrera con James, llegando antes que él cerrando la puerta con pestillo, vi a Esme sentada en un rincón con la nariz tapada, y Bella en el suelo lejos de ella, alrededor de millones de pedacitos de loza rota, con un corte en la palma de su mano.

-_Esme...-_ le dije en medio de ruido que hacía james afuera de la puerta de la cocina-_ mantén ocupado a James- _no le dije nada más ya que James podría escuchar, aunque las patadas desesperadas que le daba a la puerta impedían escuchar o incluso dejarme pensar.

Tomé rápidamente el paño de cocina rodeando su mano, su rostro estaba lleno de pánico y asco por el olor a sangre le producía. La tomé haciendo que automáticamente rodeara mi cuello con sus brazos, corrí lo más rápido que pude al Volvo y la llevé inmediatamente al hospital, para que Carlisle la curara antes de que Bella se desmayara.

Entré corriendo buscando a mi padre, mientras millones de miradas se posaban en mi, ahora, me había olvidado completamente de que yo era a la persona que miraban, ya que se me pasaba un pequeño detalle: Yo era un profesor y Bella mi alumna, y dudo que sea del todo normal que llevara a Bella en brazos a emergencias. Sin embargo los susurros de todas las ancianas mas cotillas de Forks, no produjeron la menor preocupación en mí, si era necesario inventaría algo. Carlisle llegó y no demoró en curar la mano de Bella, mientras yo esperaba afuera.

-_Edward-_ me llamó mi padre, entré a la sala, cerrando la puerta. Carlile dió la orden para que las enfermeras y técnicos salieran por el momento de la sala, Bella estaba sentada en la camilla con la mano vendada, sus rizos cubrían por completo su hermoso rostro.

Rápidamente me dirigí a su lado y la besé, sintiendo unas pequeñas tibias lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, estaba llorando y no sabía el por qué.

-_Perdón..-_ le escuché decir entre lágrimas, mi ceño automáticamente se frunció.

-_Perdón ¿Por qué? Amor-_ dije extrañado, tomando su mentón con mis dedos, para mirarla directamente a los ojos, junto con eso sacando sus rizos que la tapaban, poniendolo detrás de su oreja.

-_Por ser tan... torpe..-_ dijo abrazandome y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, mirando mi cuello, mojándome con sus tibias lágrimas.

La tomé nuevamente por los hombros, y levantando su mirada ya que seguía mirando el piso, como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-_No es tu culpa, amor, los accidentes suceden todos los días-_ dije seriamente, una pequeña sonrisa salió de mis labios después de decir eso-_ solo que tú los llamas a diario-_ sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa en su hermosa cara, por lo que sequé las lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas aún.

Sonrió nuevamente de forma tierna, Carlisle que se encontraba ahí y al cual había olvidado completamente, tomó mi hombro cariñosamente para que me volteara.

-_Cuéntame, ¿Qué pasó hijo?-_ dijo en tono preocupado.

Comencé narrando la serie de eventos desafortunados que habiamos tenido en tan solo unos segundos, claramente tendría que él hablar con James por su comportamiento, ya que esa reacción no era la esperada de su parte, incluso esperaba que Jasper la atacara antes que él. Carlisle estaba viendo la opción de mandarlo con los Denali de igual modo, no podía corregirlo, sin embargo nada era seguro aún.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y llevé a Bella a su casa, y para nuestra mala fortuna Charlie ya había vuelto de pesca, por lo que tuve que subir nuevamente por la pared para llegar a su habitación. Luego de unos minutos de interrogatorio por parte del padre de Bella, ella subió rápidamente sorprendiendome con un beso totalmente ardiente.

Luego de unos instantes, cuando me di cuenta de que ella necesitaba utilizar el oxigeno que necesitaba la alejé de mí, pero no lo suficiente para hablarle.

-_Bella, tengo que hablar contigo-_ dije en tono serio.

-_Uh huh, ¿Es algo malo?-_ me dijo mostrandome su mano vendada.

-_No es eso lo que quiero hablar, pero tiene algo que ver._

_-Bueno te escucho-_ dijo sentándose en su cama, golpeando el lugar que quedaba desocupado a su lado, para sentarme. Inspiré todo el aire que puse, sin siquiera necesitarlo, eran reflejos que aún me quedaban de humano, solo para tomar tiempo para pensar.

-_ Te quiero hacer una pregunta, Bella-_ dije casi en un susurro, qué cosas hacía ella que me ponían asi de nervioso, nunca había sentido esto antes.-_ Quería hacerte esta pregunta en mi casa con mi madre, pero veo que por el pequeño accidente no pude hacerlo antes...-_ agregué para que supiera el por qué no lo había hecho antes, ya que no era algo que me avergonzara.

-_ Pregunta-_ dijo algo nerviosa, por el suspenso.

_-Es que hemos estado saliendo los últimos 3 o 4 meses, y me preguntaba si podriamos hacerlo más formal-_ le dije mirándola a sus ojos, sus manos sostenían nerviosas las mías esperando la pregunta que quizas nos cambiaría la vida a los dos-_ ¿Quieres ser mi novia?._

_-¿Q-qué?-_ me preguntó-_ ¿Cómo si quiera me preguntas eso, Edward?-_ me dijo en un tono tan bajo que ni yo escuché. Por el miedo una pequeña sensación helada bañó mis espalda, haciendo que me acomodara para entender que demonios quería decir con esas preguntas, pero me di cuenta que su hermosa boca dibujaba una sonrisa, claramente estaba jugando conmigo, hasta que agregó-_ Claro que me gustaría ser tu novia tonto, eso es lo que siempre he querido ser de ti._

Me dijo acercándo sus labios con los míos, lo que tardó mucho tiempo en terminar el beso, me tendí hacia atrás en la cama posicionando a Bella sobre mí tomando sus caderas, ella en cambio comenzó desabotonando mi camisa blanca, pero lo que venía ahora no me lo esperaba en absoluto. Al sacarme la camisa, su rostro se acomodó en mi torso, donde pude acunar sus sueños nuevamente como todas las noches.

.

..

...

¡Fin!

* * *

Hola, bueno muchas millones de disculpas por la tardanza... de verdad, son millones de cosas que sucedieron aunque no me gusta dar la lata, pero tengo buenas razones, primero: mi imaginacion se fue por el lavabo cuando finalmente salí de vacaciones, no sé que me pasó pero es la verdad, después cuando estaba escribiendo todo de nuevo cuando la señora imaginacion finalmente volvió a mi, incluso hice hasta un one shot que estaba super bueno, mi abuelo falleció, por lo que abandoné todo, absolutamente todo. Y después de varios días de pensamientos y con la ayuda de mi melliza, pude comenzar a retomar nuevamente las historias, así que me tendrán por estos lugares los domingos, que son mi único día libre de la semana, porque hasta el sábado tengo clases D:

Bueno, gracias por no mandarme ningún review con amenazas...xDD... ya que ahora tienen el papel de subirme el ánimo ^^... Dedicado obviamente a todos los que han esperado pacientemente este capi, a los que han agregado la historia a favoritos, y los que siempre me escriben...

Los adoroo ^^... nos vemos en el proximo capi :D

Nacha. Malfoy

PS: dedicado como todas mis historias a mi melliza Magdi... Era una broma... para que pensaras que no te lo habia dedicado XD... pero tu sabes que siempre son para mi hermana mas bacán de toash... y millones de gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, que nunca falta cuando me dan ganas de llorar, aunque a veces lo hagas sin siquiera saberlo :B

PS2: tambien dedicado a mi vampiro personal, el cual ha estado demaciado bipolar... por lo menos verte una vez me ayuda a pasar la semana indemne..xDDDD.

PS3: **Salesia**.. tienes algun mail para responderte tus reviews tan... adivinadores... de verdad que estoy pensando seriamente que tienes los poderes de Alice mujer...xDDDD


	11. Mesa para dos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes como todos saben y siempre hay que repetirlo uno y otra vez... xD ... no me pertenecen...si no que son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, en cambio la trama de la historia es mía mía...xD...bueno no totalmente ya que mi profesor de biomecánica es descrito aquí... pero él no lo sabe... y no es necesario que lo sepa tampoco...xD... disfruten el capi.

* * *

Clases de Biomecánica I con Edward Cullen

**Capitulo 11**

_Bella_

Al levantarme encontré a mi lado una nota en mi mano, ya era el comienzo de la semana y estaba totalmente exhausta, mi cabeza explotaba casi de información y sobre todo, mi amor no podía ser demostrado en público, por lo que mi irritabilidad iba día a día en aumento. Edward solamente me daba frases de consuelo, ¡Claro! era lo único que podía hacer, si ni siquiera yo me soportaba el carácter. Últimamente había estado estudiando demasiado, tanto así que había días que se me olvidaba hasta comer o alimentarme.

Edward con sus prácticos, seminarios, congresos y todo de biomecánica, también estaba la mayoría del tiempo ocupado, por lo que el tiempo que nos veíamos era ínfimo, la universidad literalmente nos estaba consumiendo poco a poco a ambos. Sin embargo la rutina de ir todas las noches a mi pieza, no terminaba, pero bastaba con que yo pusira mi cabeza en la cama para dormirme enseguida, sin disfrutar del todo a mi ahora _novio._

Acostumbraba a dejarme notas en mi cama cuando tenía que irse temprano, claro que hoy día no era la excepción ya que tenía reunión con el director de la carrera para ver el desempeño de sus aplicados y sobre todo estresados estudiantes, su nota de hoy día decía:

_Nos veremos hoy día, te mandaré un mensaje._

_Te amo. E_

Sonreí automáticamente, me encantaba su método de no despertarme por las mañanas, aunque claramente prefería mil veces que él estuviera al lado mío, pero bueno, hay veces que no se puede tener todo en la vida ¿o sí? Me levanté finalmente continuando la rutina de todas las mañanas, ya había pasado alrededor de 1 mes más o menos desde que Edward pidió ser mi novio, y yo acepte gustosa. Aún no quería contarle nada a Charlie, ya que su arma podría atentar contra mi Dios Griego personal, pero Edward insistía todas las noches que se venía a quedar conmigo en que le contara, pero yo no era capaz. Cada vez que tenía intenciones de contarle a mi padre, éste comenzaba con diálogos que hacían arrepentirme hasta de pensar en contarle la verdad.

_Flash back_

_-__Y ¿Qué hiciste hoy día Bella?-_ me dijo totalmente concentrado en el gran plato de espaguetis que le había preparado. Todos los días me preguntaba que hacía en el día, sobre todo cuando me veía desorientada u ocupada con las cosas de la universidad.

-_Bueno, tu sabes, lo de siempre-_ eso hizo que cumpliera mi objetivo, su rostro se mostraba neutro, mirándome a los ojos viendo el más mínimo detalle de mi relato que venía a continuación, esta vez sí le diría lo mío con Edward.

-_¿A qué te refieres con eso de lo de siempre?-_ me dijo serio, miré su cinturón y no se había sacado el arma, antes que atentara contra mi vida, trague saliva tratando de no equivocarme en lo que le pudiera decir, quería sonar tranquila- _A estudiar y eso ¿o no?_

_-__sí, eso mismo Charlie-_ le dije asintiendo, menos mal que él me había dicho eso o si no me hubiera demorado mucho tiempo en pensar algo. Aún sentía que no estaba preparada para que él supiera, no todavía.

Después de unos instantes de silencio, volvió mi valentía y estaba dispuesta a contarle ahora.

-_Tengo que contarte algo-_ dijimos al unísono los dos, al mismo tiempo. Una sonrisa apareció en nuestros labios, produciendo una carcajada de su parte. A veces nos sucedían esas cosas, pensábamos lo mismo en el mismo momento.

-_Dime, Bella.-_ dijo entre carcajadas y entre que tomaba un poco de cerveza para pasar la comida. Mi rostro se volvió blanco, yo no empezaría a contar mi relación con Edward, capaz que lo que él quería decirme era mucho más importante por lo que aborte mi misión de contarle, dándole a él la oportunidad de hablar primero, ya que no lo hacíamos muy seguido.

-_No, habla tú primero-_ le dije metiéndome una cantidad considerable de fideos en la boca, para que no insistiera en que hablara yo primero.

-_Bueno, ¿Puedes creer que la hija de Sue, Leah, tiene novio?-_ mi cara fue neutra, nunca me había agradado esa chica, siempre me miraba de una forma tosca y envidiosa, por lo que me alegre de que tuviera novio-_ Y por lo que me contó Billy que habló con Sue, no le agrada a nadie, es más, él es mucho mayor a ella, nadie lo aprueba.-_ casi trague de una vez toda la cantidad de fideos que tenía en mi boca, atragantándome, a cambio Charlie me dio una mirada para saber si estaba bien y siguió con su relato-_ Y Sue quería saber como lo hacía yo cuando tu traías novios a la casa, y le dije que tú no salías con nadie y bueno, estaba satisfecho por el momento aunque estoy seguro que no faltará el día en que me traigas uno a casa-_ dijo casi enfurecido tomando su pistola que aun tenía en el cinturón, y con su otra mano, apretándo la lata vacía de cerveza.

-_Pero papá, tienes que comprender que yo tendré un novio, no puedes odiarlo aún si no lo conoces-_ dije tomando jugo para pasar un poco la comida que casi me mata.

-_Si, por mí no pasara nunca Bella, pero bueno así es la vida, lo único que pido es que no sea tan mayor._

_Fin Flash back_

Después de ese momento ni siquiera quería pensar en contarle algo a Charlie acerca de Edward, claramente él no era mayor que yo, pero eso no lo sabía nadie, excepto yo y la familia Cullen. Pero obviamente si Charlie se llegaba a enterar que Edward era mi profesor de la universidad, no sería nada de tonto y comenzaría a sacar cuentas, y una persona con dos dedos en la frente se daría cuenta que Edward por obligación tenía que ser mayor a mí.

Rápidamente me vestí y me di cuenta que Charlie ya se había ido al trabajo, desayuné como de costumbre y me dirigí en mi monovolumen a la universidad, ahora mi auto funcionaba de maravilla, era lo único bueno que me había pasado en la semana, después de estar con Edward. Fui a clases y cuando llegué vi a una histérica y sobre todo irreconocible Jessica que saltaba casi llorando, pero no de emoción. Sus ojos estaban rojos y me miraba con casi lástima, no entendía nada.

-_¡Bella!-_ me gritó cuando iba llegando a la sala de Neurofisiología, clase que teníamos hoy día. La abracé y comenzó a tiritar, dándome cuenta que lloraba con más ganas, lentamente le hice cariño en su espalda y la alejé un poco de mí, para saber qué demonios le sucedía.

-_¿Qué sucede?-_ le dije con un nudo en mi garganta al ver a mi amiga tan destruida-_ ¿Algún problema con el estúpido de Newton?-_ últimamente Jess había tenido un par de citas con él, y a mí no me agradaba para nada, ya que no le importó estar saliendo con ella, cuando comenzó a acercarse a mí en forma, poco amistosa.

-_No, no es eso-_ dijo sacando las lágrimas de sus mejillas con la manga de su chaleco.- _ Es que lo que pasa es...-_ Y volvió con su llanto, apoyándose de mi hombro. Ya no aguantaba más tanto misterio por lo que la alejé nuevamente de mí y le dije:

-_ Jess, antes que me dé un ataque de nervios, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- _ me miró con unos ojos parecidos al del gatito con botas y me dijo.

-_Están las notas de biomecánica de la segunda solemne, y me fue horrible.-_ eso era malo, Jess había estudiado demasiado igual que yo, ¿por qué tan mal le había ido? ¿Y yo? ¿Qué nota me habría sacado? Si mi mejor amiga estaba llorando por una nota, que no era lo normal en ella, ¿Cómo me había ido a mí?

-_Jess, ¿Sabes que nota me saqué? ¿Me fue muy mal?-_ le dije algo preocupada. Me miró y asintió con la cabeza, ¡Cómo si eso ayudara! No sabía si decía que sí porque sabía mi nota o si era muy mala-_ Si ¿sabes mi nota? o si ¿Es muy mala?_

_-Si ambas, Bella-_ dijo, sentí como un balde de agua fría caía por mi rostro, me había desvelado casi todas las noches estudiando, es más, creía que me había sacado una nota excelente, pero ahora Jess me decía que no era así-_ Es más, eres la nota más baja del curso, y después vengo yo._

En ese mismo instante me dieron ganas de llorar, no podría ser que fuera la nota más baja, no en esta prueba la cual había estudiado casi un mes antes. Claramente no fui a clases de Neurofisiología y me dirigí rápidamente a donde habían publicado las notas de biomecánica. Vi la lista y sí, Jess tenía razón, me había ido terriblemente mal, es más, la palabra "mal" le quedaba corta. Leí un poco más abajo otro cartel que decía que la revisión de la prueba sería en el laboratorio de biomecánica, en un par de horas más, con nada más ni nada menos que mi novio _Edward._ Al ver el afiche me dieron ganas de llorar, cómo era posible que fuera un ramo tan difícil, hasta Edward se molestaba porque estudiaba demasiado, y sin embargo me había ido pésimo.

Me fui al aparcamiento de la universidad a tomar un poco de aire fresco, necesitaba salir de todo lo referido a la universidad, al parecer estaba presentando los síntomas de la _frustración_. Me senté en mi monovolumen y prendí mi i-pod poniendo un poco de música que me relajara unos instantes, mis brazos se apoyaron en el manubrio y mi cabeza sobre estos, y mis ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco.

Desperté violentamente, miré el espejo retrovisor y mi frente tenía las marcas de mi chaqueta al tener apoyada ahí mi cabeza. Saqué mi teléfono celular de mi bolsillo para ver la hora, habían pasado solo 45 minutos. Ufff yo creía que había perdido la hora para ir a revisar mi prueba, no sé si era yo, pero me daba vergüenza verle la cara a Edward ahora, debería estar avergonzada en tener esa nota, de verdad ni siquiera quería pisar el laboratorio. Pero me había comprometido a ir, por lo menos a mí misma, ya que siempre iba a las revisiones de las pruebas, siempre esta esa mínima posibilidad que los profesores se equivocaran en corregir, y esperaba que ésta vez, fuera cierto.

A paso lento me fui a la cafetería a comer algo, tenía hambre aunque había desayunado. Al entrar al lugar, me di cuenta que Edward estaba sentado en una de las mesas, sentí su mirada fija en mí, sin ningún gesto de alegría o pena, nada, su rostro era totalmente neutro. Miré sus ojos solo un momento hasta que no lo pude soportar más, desviándola al suelo; mis pasos fueron a donde estaba la cajera, me compré unos muffins, un café para despertar y no faltó el chocolate para subir el ánimo y pasar las penas. Salí de la cafetería y Edward ya no estaba ahí, sin embargo hice caso omiso a su mirada y me senté en una de las bancas de la universidad a leer algo de otra asignatura.

Luego de unos instantes llegó Jess un poco mejor a mi lado, me explicó rápidamente lo que habían pasado en clases, y que la pena ya se le había ido.

-_Yo pensé que te irías a tu casa-_ me dijo con su ceño fruncido, dedicándome una sonrisa que no parecía tan convincente.

-_No, pensé que lo mejor era ir a la revisión de la prueba, a ver si me la revisaron bien y en qué me equivoque.-_ le respondí haciéndole cariño en la espalda, se notaba que la nota le había afectado totalmente-_ ¿No quieres acompañarme?._

_-No-_ dijo negando con su cabeza-_ creo que ir sería perder mi tiempo, todos me dicen que estos profesores precisamente nunca se equivocan en revisar__-_ sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas pero ninguna salió-_ Además con mi suerte, dudo que me haya equivocado en algo, a lo mejor debe ser que estaba nerviosa, yo creo que eres tú la única en la historia de la universidad que va a una revisión de biomecánica-_ sonrió.

-_Bueno, para la otra prueba, estudiamos juntas, y nos buscamos un tutor para que nos ayude ¿bueno?-_ asintió con su cabeza, recordé el chocolate que tenía guardado por lo que le di la mitad-_ Para pasar las penas-_ causando una sonrisa de parte de ella.

Nos quedamos conversando hasta que era hora de que fuera a revisar mi prueba, por lo que Jess se fue a su casa en su auto, dándome suerte en la corrección de la odiosa prueba. Mis pasos se volvieron cada vez más lentos al recordar que ahí estaría Edward, y los escalones cada vez más grandes; bueno algún día tendría que verlo ¿no? Llegué y golpeé la puerta del laboratorio, antes de entrar escuché un _pasé _de una voz totalmente conocida que me hacía suspirar siempre. Entré armándome de valor para enfrentar la vergüenza que sentía, pero todo fue algo distinto a lo que creí que sucedería.

Entré al laboratorio y estaba todo oscuro, pero ¡Cómo era posible! si recién había escuchado la voz de Edward, o era que estaba ya alucinando. Entré un poco desconfiada y había un mueble que me impedía ver hacia donde estaba el escritorio de Edward, me acerqué sigilosamente y vi a mi Dios Griego personal con sus musculosos brazos cruzados sobre su torso y apoyado sobre una camilla la cual utilizábamos para hacer mediciones de músculos de la espalda. Sonreí automáticamente como una idiota, lo que causó que me devolviera mi sonrisa favorita, se veía tan sexy apoyado de esa manera que producía que corrientes eléctricas cruzaran por mi médula espinal, causándome escalofríos.

-_Te estaba esperando-_ dijo con esa voz de ángeles que producía que miles de mis terminaciones nerviosas se activaran sin razón alguna.

-_¿A-ah sí?-_ respondí como una idiota, ni siquiera podía producir palabras coherentes, no con él en el mismo lugar físico que yo, y menos en esa posición en específica.

-_Si-_ visualicé cómo sus ojos verdes esmeraldas se posaron en los míos a pesar de la poca luz que había en el lugar (solo iluminado con una simple lámpara). Lentamente se acercó a mí con paso decidido.

Al llegar frente a mí, sus manos rodearon mi cintura, y su nariz se dirigió a mi cuello, para inhalar el aroma que tanto le gustaba. Comenzó a darme besos partiendo sobre mi clavícula y subiendo por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis labios, que pedían los de él a gritos. En respuesta mis manos se fueron a su cuello, jugando con sus rizos cobre mientras disfrutaba uno de los besos más ricos que me estaba dando mi novio vampiro. Mi corazón latía de una forma incontrolable bajo mis costillas, mi respiración se volvió impaciente por tener el cuerpo de Edward cerca del mío; sus manos estaban ahora fuertemente en mi cintura, aprisionándome contra él, sin darme posibilidad de alejarme, sin embargo no era algo que quería hacer hasta que...

_-¡Edward!-_ me alejé de él tan rápido como pude de él, pero sus manos en mis caderas lo impidieron.

_-¿Qué pasa amor?-_ me dijo con su ceño fruncido, pero con una sonrisa en su cara.

-_Hay revisión de la prueba, ¿No crees que nos podrían encontrar?-_ dije algo preocupada y mirando a todos lados.-_ Porque dudo que seas tan rápido y hayas cerrado la puerta con pestillo.-_ su ceño se frunció mucho más, pero de forma divertida, claramente no le había hecho un cumplido con lo último que dije.

- _Primero con eso de la velocidad, estás dañando mi ego, y segundo nunca nadie viene a las revisiones, nunca nos equivocamos -_ mi sonrisa desapareció, haciéndome recordar que no había nada que remediara mi horrible nota en la segunda prueba. Mis ojos dejaron los de Edward y miré al piso como si fuera lo más importante de la vida.-_ pero...-_ continuó hablando mientras posaba su mano en mi mentón y lo subía suavemente para volver al contacto visual.-_ creo que hoy día el profesor Cullen si cometió un error en revisar un par de pruebas-_ dijo sonriéndome.

No entendía a qué se refería con eso, por lo que mis ojos lo miraban expectantes esperando a que me explicara que estaba intentando decirme y sin querer mi cabeza se inclinó un poco.

-_Amor...-_ dijo haciendo que mi atención fuera total y exclusivamente para él-_ ...Me equivoqué en revisar tú prueba y la de Jessica Stanley-_ dijo recalcando el "tú" en la oración. Mis ojos casi se salieron de sus órbitas ante tanta sorpresa, entonces toda mi depresión del día, preocupación y vergüenza, había sido en ¿vano?.-_ Es que no pude evitarlo, me faltó contar una hoja entera de tus puntos y todo porque cada vez que leo tu nombre, me desconcentro totalmente y después de tu prueba venia la de Jessica, y tambien no conté bien._

Sus ojos dejaron los míos de nuevo, creo que su confesión le dio un poco de vergüenza. Mis manos acunaron su rostro haciendo que su vista volviera de vuelta a la mía, lo extrañaba, ya lo extrañaba totalmente y solo habían sido un par de segundos que dejó de mirarme. Una sonrisa salió de mis labios y le dije:

-_No te sientas mal, aunque estuve todo el día angustiada por la famosa nota, pero no es tu culpa._

Y ahí se cerró el tema, sus fríos labios como el mármol volvieron a los míos suavemente, luego todo se volvió mucho más apasionado. Mis manos estaban acariciando su espalda, mientras las de él jugaban con mis rizos chocolates produciendo que de mi boca salieran gemidos de desesperación; de un momento a otro sin darme cuenta, estaba sentada en aquella cómoda camilla, mientras mis piernas rodearon la cintura de Edward para imposibilitar su alejamiento. Mi piel hervía bajo mis labios que encajaban perfectamente con los de mi vampiro personal y sin ser suficiente la cercanía para mí, mis manos aferraron su pelo enredando mis dedos en ellos, haciendo posible más su atracción hacia mí. Creo que había cumplido su objetivo, mis preocupaciones se habían esfumado, por lo que ahora lo único que me importaba era saber las fases de la respiración, para no morir asfixiada. De un momento a otro sus besos se volvieron más insistentes, pero no por eso menos tiernos y románticos; sus manos se movieron nuevamente aferrando mi cabello. Ya habíamos pasado los límites impuestos por Edward, pero no me importaba, ya nada importaba para mí.

Edward me tomó en brazos y me tendió de espaldas sobre la camilla **(N/A: O como diría mi profesor de biomecánica "se tendió en posición supino sobre la camilla de evaluación" wajakajaka...xDDDD)** y él se posicionó de tal manera que quedó sobre mí, apoyando su peso sobre sus brazos y sin dejar de besarme. Sentí su frío cuerpo sobre el mío y me apreté con mucho más deseo que antes, no quería dejarlo ir, no ahora.

-_No creerás que nuestra primera vez será en el laboratorio ¿Cierto?-_ dijo calmando su respiración en mi cuello. Claramente él estaba en lo correcto, no nos acostaríamos aquí, pero sin embargo él fue el que comenzó todo y ahora era él el que me dejaba con ganas de más siempre.

-_Eres un tacaño ¿Lo sabías?-_ dije sonriendo también concentrándome en regular mi respiración.

-_¿Yo?... Bueno creo que tienes razón-_ me respondió sonriendo totalmente rendido-_ Si mi novia lo dice...-_ Me volvió a besar pero de forma cautelosa, y se paró de la camilla, arreglando su camisa que no sé por qué motivo, se encontraba desabrochada.

Me senté mirándolo, mientras él se iba a su escritorio a revisar unos papeles, hasta que me tendió una hoja lo cual parecía ser mi prueba. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

-_Revísala, a eso venías antes de que tu novio te desconcentrara como tú lo haces conmigo-_ dijo besando mi frente, pero simplemente negué nuevamente con la cabeza.

-_En realidad confío en ti, Edward.-_ mis ojos se posaron en sus orbes verdes que no paraban de impresionarme-_ Además venir a revisar la prueba no era nada más una excusa para verte, después del post-it que me dejaste en la mañana, no recibí ningún beso de bueno días._

_-En ese caso...-_ dijo dejando nuevamente la hoja sobre su escritorio-_ Creo que te di eso y mucho más-_ sus manos afirmaron mi cadera, por lo que nuestras frentes se apoyaron una contra la otra, sin dejar en contacto visual.

Algo hizo que me asustara a tal punto de casi desmayarme, alguien entró haciendo sonar la puerta y entró con pasos apresurados, al darme cuenta de quién era, volví a mi respiración normal, subiendo automáticamente mi mano a la altura de mi corazón. Solo una persona podía entrar así a un lugar y causar esa pérdida de la respiración en mí: _Alice._

_-¡Pero qué demonios le sucedió a tu cabello Bella!-_ gritó literalmente, mi boca se abrió para darle la respuesta, pero su chillona voz me lo impidió-_ ok ok... lo entiendo, no necesito los detalles-_ dijo moviendo su mano eufóricamente en forma negativa para que no le dijéramos nada, mi mirada con la de Edward se cruzó y sin poder evitarlo nos comenzamos a reír los dos, mientras Alice nos miraba como si tuviéramos 7 brazos.

Después de unos minutos en que con Edward aún no podíamos borrarnos el rostro de Alice al entrar, y sobre todo nuestro susto con nuestra presunta visita, Alice habló otra vez.

-_ewwww... ¡Edward y en el laboratorio!-_ ahora solo era la risa de Alice la que sonaba, Edward de había puesto rígido ante la broma de Alice y se le pasó solo hasta que mi mano tomó la suya y mi pulgar comenzó haciendo círculos en su palma.-_ Está bien hermanito, no le contaré a nadie, solo venía a decirte que está todo listo-_ dijo cerrando su ojo.

-_Perfecto-_ dijo Edward y la miró sonriendo.

-_Está todo listo para qué-_ dije mirando a Edward, ya que sabía que la pequeña duendecilla que tenía como amiga no soltaría lo que era una palabra.

-_Para una sorpresa que te tengo, amor-_ respondió Edward mirándome de nuevo con esa sonrisa que producían que mis rodillas fueran de mantequilla-_ Por lo que necesito que me pases tus llaves, Alice se llevará tu coche, saldremos en el Volvo._

_-Edward, sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas, así que no le daré las llaves de mi auto a nadie-_ dije soltando la mano de Edward y cruzando mis brazos. Aunque no la veía sabía que Alice había rodado los ojos de forma dramática, así que miré para otro lado.

Edward lentamente se acercó a mí rodeándome con sus brazos mirándome fijamente mientras yo intentaba no devolverle la mirada, un beso se posó en mi frente, luego en mi mejilla, hasta llegar a mis labios, sus manos acunaron mi rostro y yo no pude evitar responder el beso. Estaba tan concentrada que se me olvidó completamente que Alice estaba en el lugar, hasta que sentí una tos intencionada.

-_cof cof cof- _ Alice rió bajito, haciendo que los dos la miráramos divertidos, eso si mis mejillas estaban sonrosadas por la vergüenza-_ No quiero seguir viéndolos así, así que por favor ...Edward-_ miró a su hermano que le tiró unas llaves demasiado parecidas a las de mi Chevy. Mi mano de fue directo a mi bolsillo donde siempre las guardaba y no había nada.

-_¡Edward!... eres un...-_ no me dejó continuar, porque en eso Alice salió a la carrera antes de que me arrepintiera, y Edward no encontró una mejor idea que besarme y deleitarme con su exquisito sabor, haciendo que olvidara el por qué de mi enojo.

Cuando terminó su beso, me miró con un extraño brillo en los ojos y me dijo:

-_¿Nos vamos?-_ solo pude afirmar con la cabeza, ya que aún me costaba respirar.-_Entonces tú sale primero y te vas al Volvo, aquí tienes las llaves-_ dijo Edward con su continua sonrisa tan arrebatadora que producía que mi corazón latiera cada día con más fuerza en mi pecho. Tomé las llaves y me dirigí al auto.

¡Qué ganas de haber salido de otra forma con Edward! Me imaginaba caminando con él de la mano si importarnos lo que pensaran los demás, él llevándome al conocido aparcamiento que se extendía detrás de la universidad de Forks, donde al llegar me abriría caballerosamente la puerta del copiloto para que subiera, como siempre lo hacía cuando salíamos. Pero no era así esta situación, todo era completamente diferente, por lo que lo único que hice fue caminar hasta llegar al Volvo plateado de Edward. Al llegar sentí una brisa fuerte de viento recorrer por mi cuerpo y cuando abrí mis ojos, ahí estaba Edward con la puerta abierta, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-_Pensé que no podías leer mi mente-_ dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-_Si eso es verdad, pero te conozco mucho Bella... tanto que a veces me da miedo-_ una carcajada salió de mi boca, era gracioso como nos tratábamos y ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer.

-_¿Y no le pones alarma a tu auto?, que yo recuerde aún tengo las llaves en mi bolsi...-_ terminé la frase al darme cuenta que no tenía la llave del auto de Edward, cuando lo miré con pánico en mi rostro, él me las mostró levantándolas con su mano, volví a respirar.-_ Eres bueno._

_-Vámonos ya-_ dijo esperando a que subiera al auto, me cerró la puerta y corriendo entró por la puerta del conductor.-_ Tengo que pedir que utilices esto-_ me tendió una venda negra, supuse inmediatamente que quería que no viera a donde nos dirigíamos.

De mala gana acepté aquello, todo por Edward, nada más que por él. Comenzó a partir el auto y yo con el vendaje puesto, perdí mi orientación, por más que intente imaginar dónde estábamos. Después de unos cuantos minutos entre que hablábamos de cosas no muy importantes, detuvo el auto. Sentí como se cerraba la puerta e inmediatamente y se abría la mía, sentí como una mano sujetaba una de las mías, mientras que su mano libre rodeó mi cintura afirmándome firmemente. Caminamos un poco mientras él bromeaba con que había un escalón, siendo que no había ninguno, pero sin embargo me reí mientras entrabamos en unas puertas que se escuchaban campanas al abrir.

Sentí un frío alrededor y no podía saber a dónde estaba, pero mantuve la calma ya que era con Edward con el que estaba, si hubiera sido otra persona, me sacaría la venda inmediatamente.

-_Quédate aquí-_ me dijo suavemente-_ Te diré cuando te saques la venda.-_ Escuche cómo se alejaba y sonaban unas cosas desde donde estaba, sonreí de lo nerviosa que estaba._-Ya, sácate la venda ahora._

Me la saqué lentamente, y al ver a Edward una sonrisa cruzó mi rostro al verlo en el mostrador de mi heladería favorita. Edward sobre la ropa que llevaba puesta, tenía un delantal con líneas rojas y blancas, que hacía juego con su sombrero blanco sobre sus cobrizos cabellos, en una de sus manos tenía un cono de helado y en el otro sostenía una cuchara redonda. Las paredes del local eran de color blanco con graciosos dibujos de helados en todas direcciones, las ventanas dejaban entrar la poca luz que había dándole un ambiente totalmente acogedor.

-_¿De qué sabor quiere su helado, Señorita Swan?-_ dijo sonriendo, ¿Por qué hacía todo esto? No lo entendía, pero le seguí el juego.

-_De chocolate con avellanas, por favor-_ me sonrió, pero no sacó ninguna bolita de helado del congelador, si no que se fue a mi lado y me volteó.

El local contenía mesas blancas con sillas a juego de color rojo, que combinaba perfectamente con el mostrador donde habían helados de distintos sabores y pasteles al otro lado. Una de las mesas que estaba frente a mi produjo que mi cuerpo se convirtiera en piedra y mi temperatura llegara a la misma que el helado.

Una mesa adornada con una cantidad de dulces y helados, una copa gigante al medio de una mesa para dos, donde veía los colores de los helados que eran los mismos que le había pedido a Edward. La copa de helado era extremadamente grande, donde escrita con caramelo decía: _E y B. _Sin embargo lo que me dejó completamente helada fue una tarjeta que estaba al lado de la copa, que decía: _Feliz cumple mes, Amor._ Y en ese mismo instante quise que la tierra me tragara, se me había olvidado completamente ese pequeño detalle, ¡HOY DÍA CUMPLIAMOS UN MES CON EDWARD! Y yo la mejor novia del mundo lo había olvidado por completo.

Lentamente me di vuelta ya que Edward se había posicionado justo detrás de mí, lo miré a los ojos y su alegría era inigualable. Aclaré un poco mi garganta y le dije:

-_Amor, ¿Por qué haces esto?, no era necesario. Yo…-_ dije intentando sonar feliz, pero es que se sentía horrible olvidar algo tan importante, por lo menos para mí.

-_¿Qué pasó mi Bella? ¿No te gustó mi sorpresa?-_ respondió moviendo unos pocos rizos que cubrían mi rostro.

_-No… no es eso, es que yo… lo olvidé-_ mi vista se posó en mi zapatos, como si fueran los más hermosos del planeta, ya que no quería dejar de mirarlos.

En ese instante Edward con una de sus manos acunó mi rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-_Amor, sé lo que es estar en la universidad, uno se olvida de todo, además has tenido muchas pruebas, por favor, Sólo disfruta mi regalo ¿Sí?._

Asentí, tendría totalmente pendiente la próxima vez, para hacerle un regalo que de verdad le encantaría, tendría que pensar en algo. En fin, nos sentamos a disfrutar la copa gigantesca de helado, mientras conversábamos de cosas vanales.

Y así fue como pasó nuestro primer mes juntos, obviamente me sentía terrible por no haber hecho nada para nuestro cumple mes, pero sin embargo Edward intentaba restarle importancia a aquello; por lo que tendría que recurrir a Alice, para preparar algo para el segundo mes. Ya nos dirigíamos camino a casa, cuando el pequeño tema sobre Charlie y nuestra relación salió a flote, le encontraba toda la razón a Edward al querer contarle a mi padre, ya que era molesto que no pudiera entrar a casa a menos que fuera por mi ventana. Le prometí que intentaría hablar con él, pero que si lo hacía él tenia que acompañarme y estar conmigo ahí, yo no sabía como reaccionaría Charlie.

Llegamos a las afueras de mi casa, y como siempre nos despedimos con una exquisito beso como si fuera el último.

_-¿Me harás compañía esta noche?-_ le dije cerca de su oido, lo que causó que sintiera como sus músculos se tensaban.

-_Por supuesto que sí-_ fue lo que escuché de su boca antes de seguir con la hermosa danza de nuestras lenguas.

Entré a casa y Charlie aún no llegaba de su gran día de trabajo, por lo que subí a mi habitación a preparar mis cosas y mi pijama para ir a la cama, de un momento a otro Edward había apareció de repente frente a mi, causando casi un paro cardiaco.

_-¡Edward!, me asustaste-_ dije mientras mi mano se posaba sobre mi corazón, como si se fuera a salir.

_-Lo siento, amor. No pude esperar más afuera, te quiero a mi lado siempre-_ contestó con una de las sonrisas más hermosas que tenía, por lo que no pude seguir con mi enojo. ¿Quién se enojaba cuando una persona te decía eso? Claramente nadie.

Después de arreglar como todos los días mis cosas, me acosté con Edward al lado mío, aún nos quedaba una semana extremadamente larga, yo con pruebas y entregas de trabajos; y Edward con sus charlas de biomecánica y congresos. Pero aún así, él era el que acunaba mis sueños, y me hacía perder la cabeza la mayoría de las veces. Ya tenía pensado qué regalo darle en nuestro aniversario de dos meses. Sé que suena exagerado, pero sin embargo lo intentaría. De un momento a otro mis ojos se posaron en los de Edward, el cual miraba desde mi cama la luna que iba a ser borrada por unas nubes.

-_¿En qué piensas?-_ le pregunté posicionándome sobre él, y acariciando su rostro. Sus orbes verdes dejaron de observar la luna y me se fijaron en mis ojos, y una de sus manos acariciaron mis haciendome cosquillas en el cuello.

-_Pienso en una mujer-_ dijo serio.

-_Pero qué feo Edward Cullen, y ¿En qué tipo de mujer estás pensando?_ -dije sonriendo un poco, ya sabía a donde quería llegar.

-_Veamos, ella tiene los ojos mas lindos que podrían existir en la tierra y más brillantes que los diamantes, su cabello son hermosos rizos tan bien dibujados que nunca había visto unos así en mi vida-_ una de sus manos puso un rizo detrás de mi oreja-_ sus mejillas son suaves y se ruborizan fácilmente cuando yo las acaricio-_ su mano pasó por mi pómulo, produciendo que la sangre se acumulara ahí por un momento-_ sus labios, oh sus labios son los más perfectos del mundo y son los únicos que han encajado a la perfección con los míos-_ un suave y para mi mala fortuna "corto" beso se posó en mis labios.

-_Mmmm... ¿Quién será la afortunada de esas características?-_ dije mirándolo a los ojos, una sonrisa se dibujó y con un rápido movimiento quedamos de tal manera que era él el que estaba sobre mi.

-_Duerme mi Bella, mañana será un tedioso día._

Y a penas me dijo eso, sus labios besaron los míos, siendo el último beso de la día.

_-¿Edward?-_ desperté exaltada no sé por qué, estaba como todas las mañanas sobre mi cama, totalmente arropada y sola.

Intenté recordar lo que había pasado anoche y una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios, al darme cuenta que con Edward ya llevabamos 1 mes juntos de novios, sin contar obviamente todo el tiempo que nos conocimos antes de ser pareja. Solo nos faltaba el detalle de contarle a alguien, solo la familia de mi Dios griego personal sabía lo de nuestra relación, aún no quería decirle nada a Charlie, pero ayer se lo había prometido a Edward, así que algo tendría que hacer, por lo menos en el trascurso de esta semana.

Sacudí mi cabeza para poder detener los pensamientos que ahora atentaban contra mi tranquilidad emocional. Miré detalladamente mi habitación, o mejor dicho el desorden que reinaba ahí, y me di cuenta que no había rastro de Edward, sin embargo cuando miré sobre mi mesita de noche, una nota había sobre ella, cumpliendo la tradición de él antes de irse a trabajar

_Amor: Una emergencia familiar pero no te preocupes,_

_Nos vemos hoy día. Te amo_

_E._

En el preciso momento en que leí la frase "no te preocupes" claramente pasó todo lo contrario, corriendo me dirigí a la ducha y en tiempo record yo ya estaba saliendo de casa, totalmente arreglada. Lo único que le escuché decir a Charlie antes de que saliera corriendo fue un:

_-¿No tomarás desayuno?-_ a lo que le grité de vuelta.

-_Si, pero en la universidad ¡Adiós!._

Me subí a mi monovolumen y apretando a más no poder el acelerador, me fui en dirección a la universidad. Y corriendo me dirigí al despacho de Edward. Al entrar estaba todo completamente oscuro, pero ¿Qué problema tenía Edward con la luz que el nublado cielo de Forks nos brindaba?. La oscuridad nunca me había afectado, es más siempre me gustó, pero en estas circunstancias donde quería saber qué había sucedido a Edward y a su familia, no soportaba que todo estuviera tan oscuro.

_-¿Edward?-_ dije intentando buscar la pared donde estaba el interruptor de la luz, cuando lo encontré y antes de encender la luz, una voz hizo que saltara.

_-No prendas la luz, Bella-_ me quedé perpleja, la voz provenía de Edward, que ahora estaba frente a mi rostro, tanto que sentía su respiración golpear mi rostro.

-_¿Qué sucedió?-_ le pregunté, haciendo que Edward prendiera una pequeña lámpara que iluminaba un poco, lo suficiente como para verle el rostro.

Su mirada era triste, se apoyó en un pilar que sostenía la estructura de la habitación, sus manos estaban en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y su mirada enfocada en el techo.

_-Pasó lo peor-_ dijo en un susurro apenas audible, pero gracias a que era temprano la sede de la universidad estaba totalmente vacía, por lo que no se escuchaba lo que era un grillo.

-_¿Qué sucede?-_ me acerqué a él de tal forma que mis manos acunaron su rostro, bajando su mirada para quedar directamente frente a la mía.

-_Carlisle me dijo que teníamos que mudarnos de Forks, la situación de James se le fué de las manos y tiene miedo a que dañe a alguien más-_ Si Edward pudiera llorar, estoy segura que estaría en eso. Sin embargo no sé cual fue mi rostro, pero mi vampiro personal de pelo cobrizo me abrazó de una forma que no sé en qué momento comencé a llorar. sentí como mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, mi cuerpo reaccionó produciendo tiritones mientras intentaba respirar, Edward comenzó a hacer circulos en mi espalda para calmarme o por lo menos eso intentaba hacer.

-_Pero creo que hay una solución a todo esto-_ esa simple frase produjo que mi corazón se exaltara y por un momrnto existió la pequeña y simple gota de esperanza para no alejarme de Edward.

Limpié algunas lágrimas que había en mi rostro y las manos de él acunaron mi rostro mirándome a los ojos.

-_¿Y cuál sería esa solución?-_ pregunté confundida-_ Yo estaría dispuesta a cualquier cosa._

Diciendo esto, los ojos de Edward se convirtieron en unos que no sabía como descifrar, eran negros con un brillo totalmente oscuro. Por un segundo el miedo reinó en mi interior, pero me relajé ya que era con Edward con quien estaba hablando. Primero los labios de Edward fueron a mi mejilla para rozarla y acariciarla, dejando unos besos por aqui y por alla, luego se fué a mi frente, mis ojos y finalmente llegaron a la comisura de mis labios. Mi corazón con este simple contacto comenzó a latir de forma irregular y mi respiración totalmente descordinada. Con un brazo me tomó mientras que con el otro tiraba todas las cosas de su escritorio, mis piernas rodearon su cintura, y me sentó en la orilla de la mesa. Mis manos buscaban desesperadas su camisa, y cuando la encontré rápidamente desabroché lentamente, cuando terminé mi trabajo que fue un éxito a pesar de mi mala coordinación, no pude evitar acariciar su pectorales y abdominales tan bien dibujados. Disfrute su el tacto de su pecho con el de mis manos, acariciando cada vello de su expuesta piel. Sin dejar de besarnos él comenzó a sacarme también mi blusa cuadrille morada que llevaba puesta, desabotonando con una elegancia envidiable. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando Edward dejó de besarme, sus ojos seguían oscuros, pero ahora lo que resaltaba eran sus blancos y radiantes colmillos, cerré mis ojos no sé si por la impresión o por miedo. Claro error, ya que cuando los abrí nuevamente vi como mi hermosos novio miraba con total hambre mi cuello, justo por donde pasaba mi vena yugular. Con una rapidez impresionante me tomó y me aprisionó contra una pared, yo estaba solamente con mi brasier.

-_Edward, ¿Cuál es la solución para que no nos separemos?-_ dije en un susurro, mi voz era ronca pero escuchó y me miró.

Lo último que sentí después de decir eso fué el dolor quemante de sus colmillos en mi cuello, y como comencé a sentir un dolor en mi cuello, viajando por todo mi sistema produciendo convulsiones. Mis ojos se cerraron violentamente a causa de dolor insoportable.

.

..

...

¡Fin!

* * *

**Hola**

**Bueno ustedes se preguntaran ¿Y Nacha, qué le pasó?... Bueno no tengo explicación, solo que la universidad me está sobreexplotando de tal manera que hasta los sábados tengo clases D:**

**Siiiii... tengo clases de lunes a sábado... horrible lo sé... pero he logrado sobrevivir hasta ahora... creo... xDDDDD**

**Este capi es el más largo que he escrito saben por que?... xD... porque son 2!... y como regalo los junte y se los subi...**

**Ahora... yo sé que me quieren matar por el final... xD... CHAN! es que estaba tan inspirada y no pude evitarlo *v*... no me maten ni llamen a los vulturis ¿si?... que con mi vida de mortal ya tengo tantos problemas,**

**tantos que ni se imaginan... xDDD claramente creo que tengo una nube negra lloviendo sobre mi cabeza... xDDDDD...**

**Denme ideas para el regalo de Bella a Edward :O... aunque creo que se pueden imaginar que es lo que imagino xDDDDD... :B**

**Ya... de verdad que los extrañaba a todos T_T... de verdad... me sentía cada día más culpable por no terminar el capi...**

**es mas lo tenía ya listo hace tiempo... y siempre que lo leía le cambiaba algo... xDDD... ya... debo decir que me despido... ire a dormir ya que son las 2 de la mañana.. y aun no puedo pegar ni ojo... U.u**

**Bueno.. adoro a uno y cada uno de ustedes... :)**

**Besotes...**

**Bye!**

**Nacha Malfoy**

**PS: como siempre dedicado a mi melliza que ayudo a la causa y me presionó psicologicamente para que subiera luego el capi... xDDDD...y también a todos los que esperaron este capi con ansias... :B.. sorry la demora de todo corazón...**

**PS2: y con estas mismas palabras... a la mierda mi vampiro personal...xD**

**PS3: alegrenme el dia y la oscura semana que tuve... y dejenme un review con todo su amor del mundo... claramente creo que esto es como... una rehabilitacion para mi humor.. ^^**


	12. El gato y el ratón

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes como todos saben y siempre hay que repetirlo uno y otra vez... xD ... no me pertenecen...si no que son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, en cambio la trama de la historia es mía mía...xD...bueno no totalmente ya que mi profesor de biomecánica es descrito aquí... pero él no lo sabe... y no es necesario que lo sepa tampoco...xD... disfruten el capi.

* * *

Clases de Biomecánica I con Edward Cullen

**Capitulo 12**

_Bella_

De un momento a otro todo el dolor que sentí en mi cuello, se convirtió en un grito que salió de mi garganta, violentamente abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que estaba sentada en mi cama, llena de sudor frío y con un Edward preocupado mirándome fijamente al momento de despertar.

_-Amor, ¿Qué sucede?-_ me preguntó sacando pequeños mechones de pelo que estaban adheridos a mi frente a causa del sudor.

-_Solo un mal sueño…Edward-_ dije fijando mi mirada al techo de mi habitación como si hubiera algo importante que ver.

-_Puedes contármelo si quieres-_ dijo totalmente gentil, pero mi cansancio me ganaba. Solo quería seguir durmiendo, por lo que negué con la cabeza.

-_Solo hazme cariño en la cabeza para que vuelva a dormir ¿Si?-_ le dije acomodando mi cabeza sobre su frío pecho, el cual a pesar de ser sólido como piedra, para mí era el mejor almohadón de plumas. Segundos después de aquel sueño, me dormí inmediatamente, el estrés de la universidad me tenía muy cansada.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente gracias a la melodía de mi teléfono, sabía quién era, pero no quería contestar. Abrí mis ojos y Edward estaba en mi sillita mecedora mirándome con esa sonrisa tan ensordecedora, tan hipnotizante.

-_Alice-_ dije colgando el celular antes de contestar, me desperecé y fui directamente al baño a asearme.

Al volver en tiempo record, observé que él estaba en la misma posición mirando fijamente mi teléfono que seguía sonando. Me tiré en la cama y conteste.

-_¿Qué sucede Alice?-_ dije casi con odio comprimido al ser la causante de mi despertar, aunque estaba agradecida, así disfrutaba más tiempo junto a Edward.

-_Acabo de tener una visión tuya con mi hermano cuando cumplan dos meses, y aunque creo que no debería entrometerme, todo lo que vi era casi obra mía.-_ su voz se notaba un poco altanera pero sin embargo con humor de Cullen.

-S_í, precisamente tengo que hablar contigo acerca de eso, pero no ahora Alice, quedan como 3 semanas aún-_ dije mirando a mi novio que seguía sentado, sin embargo su ceño fruncido era notable, aún no se enteraba de mis objetivos.

-_¿Por qué no puedes hablar? ¿Es que acaso está Charlie ahí?-_ un silencio por 3 minutos se alargó en la línea, obviamente no podía decirle No puedo hablar porque Edward está aquí ni nada por el estilo.-_ Entiendo, te llamo en la noche entonces… Adiós Bella-_ dijo antes que se cortara la línea sin siquiera darme tiempo para despedirme o de inventar una excusa a Edward.

-_¿Qué quería?-_ me preguntó como si me leyera mis pensamientos.

_-Compras-_ fue lo único que pude inventar y creo que no me salió tan mal como creí.-_ pero no creo que vaya, quiero pasar mí tiempo libre contigo._

Antes de que siquiera pudiera decir lo mala mentirosa que era, mis labios llegaron a los suyos para zafarme de todo aquello que se preguntaba: mi pesadilla, Alice, etc. Estaba tan preocupada en conocer como siempre a cabalidad los labios de mi novio, cuando recordé algo que no debería haber olvidado. Cuando me alejé de Edward, éste me miró algo confuso y antes de que siquiera pudiera preguntarme, le dije:

-_No he llamado a Jess por lo de la prueba, amor-_ este solo asintió y siguió con sus pensamientos internos, que supongo que se debatían si preguntarme o no sobre mi sueño de la noche anterior.

Después de tres sonidos al marcar el teléfono de Jess, contesto finalmente con voz cansada, triste y obnubilada.

-_Espero que me digas que es algo importante, porque precisamente ahora estaba degustando el sabor de la derrota gracias a algo llamado "chocolate", Bells.-_ sonreí internamente sobre lo que acababa de decir, pues le daría un ataque al saber lo que Edward me había dicho.

-_Jess, nos fue excelente en la solemne de biomecánica, fue todo un error de conteo de los puntos amiga-_ un gritó se coló por la línea telefónica, tan fuerte que Edward me miró casi pasmado y yo me sobaba mi oreja al llegar aquel chillido hasta mi membrana timpánica.

-_No es cierto lo que estas diciéndome-_ dijo en tono desesperado, tanto que cuando mi novio lo escuchó una carcajada salió de su boca tan melodiosa-_ Bella, dime que no es cierto-_ volvió a repetir.

-_Bueno, si dijera que no es cierto, te estaría mintiendo-_ dije con voz burlona-_ Y tú sabes que no suelo mentir, Jess._

_-¡Oh, por Dios! Moriré lo juro, no volveré a comer por el resto de mis días-_ Y yo creía que se volvería feliz o algo así, sin embargo quería dejar de comer, lo encontré extraño por lo que le pregunté.

-_¿Por qué demonios estás diciendo eso? ¿Es que acaso no estás feliz?-_ dije casi chillando por teléfono, nunca hacía eso, pero descubrí que cuando no entendía las cosas, me salía el tono Alice.

-_Si Bells, estoy contentísima, pero ayer con tanta tristeza, comí 2 pocillos de 2 litros cada uno de Helado de chocolate, claramente subí kilos por eso. -_ Edward no aguantó más la risa y una grande y ruidosa carcajada salió de él, lo que produjo que Jess escuchara por teléfono y obviamente preguntara por ello.

-_¿Quién está contigo, Bells?-_ ya con voz seria se dirigió a mí, ¿Qué le diría? Demonios, una mirada furiosa se fue en dirección a Edward que casi se revolcaba por el piso de mi habitación gracias a su risa, Jess volvió a hablar, ya que yo no era capaz de responder-_ Dime con quién estás Bells, porque no sé si fue mi imaginación, pero acabo de escuchar el tono de voz de nuestro profesor Cullen._

Mi silencio se intensificó, lo que rápidamente volví a responder antes de que sospechara.

-_Estoy sola, Jess. Quien rió fue... Charlie, si Charlie fue-_ mi voz denotaba claramente nerviosismo, por lo que mi amiga lo captó inmediatamente.

-_Bella, tengo 2 puntos a mi favor: primero, conozco a Charlie desde antes que tú llegaras a Forks y ese no era su tono de voz; y segundo, te conozco lo suficiente para informarte que eres una pésima mentirosa, siempre lo digo, así que dime con quién estas.-_ demonios me había pillado, y ahora ¿Qué le decía? Pensé un tiempo extremadamente corto para mí.

-_Estas delirando, Jess. ¿Sabes? me tengo que ir.-_ dije ya viendo como mi novio se sentaba nuevamente en la silla y volvía con su mirada a la ventana lateral.

-_Bueno, como digas. De igual modo te sacaré la información por mí misma, además no creo que sea tan preocupante que tuvieras a Cullen en tu pieza, tú podrías tener a cualquiera.-_ mi mandíbula casi se desencaja de su arco articular, es decir, ¡Qué demonios pretende!, es que acaso ¿Mi mejor amiga quiere volverme loca diciéndome eso?.

Después de escuchar su absurdo monologo sobre lo que iba o no comer y sobre cómo me sacaría la información de con quién estaba en mi casa, colgué la línea pero me preocupaba que Edward se estuviera comportando de aquella manera tan extraña.

Lo miré ceñuda y sigilosamente me acerqué, dándole un beso en su mejilla antes de sentarme sobre sus rodillas en la sillita mecedora. Sus hermosos obres se posaron sobre los míos de una forma en que casi temí, una de sus manos corrió dos de mis rizos que estaban sobre mi mejilla. Con ese simple movimiento mi mejilla ardió tornándose un color carmín característico. Sus labios se posaron sobre mi mejilla y luego fueron dibujando figuras por mi cuello, llegando finalmente a la altura de mi clavícula. Luego de ese tortuoso movimiento, me miró nuevamente y aquella sonrisa que siempre dibujaba en sus perfectas comisuras hizo que mi cerebro se reiniciara y tomara unas no muy merecidas vacaciones.

-_¿Qué fue lo que soñaste anoche, amor?-_ preguntó y mi cuerpo repentinamente se tensó ante la bomba que me había lanzado sin previo aviso.

-_Nada importante-_ dije desviando la mirada hacía una de las ventanas de mi habitación como si existiera algo importante que ver.

-_Dudo que no fuera nada importante por la forma en que hablabas en sueños-_ dijo con voz tranquila buscando mis ojos, no tuvo más remedio que con su tersa, helada y blanquecina mano moviera mi rostro hasta enfocar mis ojos chocolates sobre los de él.

-_No quiero hablar de eso, Edward ¿Si?-_ dije con un tono un poco molesto, pero estoy segura que él sabía que no lo estaba realmente, ya que mi rostro lo decía casi como una súplica.

-_Está bien- _dijo a modo de rendición-_ pero me preocupa lo que sueñas Bella-_ sus ojos ahora era tristes-_ Tú sabes que yo nunca te haría daño ¿Cierto?-_ mi ceño se frunció claramente, es que ¿Cómo preguntaba eso siquiera?

-_Por supuesto que lo sé, amor-_ dije reposando mis brazos sobre su cuello, acariciando sus cobrizos cabellos-_ ¿Por qué siquiera lo preguntas?-_ dije ya en un susurro, no sabía a donde quería llegar con esta conversación.

-_Te los digo porque tus frases de anoche sólo eran "Edward, por favor" y creí que soñabas otra cosa hasta que…-_ cuando dijo eso tenía una pícara sonrisa en sus labios, pero esta fue opacada por lo que diría después-_ … hasta que dijiste "Edward por favor no me hagas daño"._

Ahora fue el turno de él de no mirarme a la cara, sus ojos estaban tristes y su ceño fruncido de tal forma que sentí pésimo por no hablar con él. Mi mano, imitando su movimiento anterior, se posó sobre tu mentón permitiéndome que la sinceridad fuera descrita por los ojos.

-_Los sueños no son siempre lo que uno cree en la vida normal, Ed. No quiero hablar del sueño, no hasta que crea que es el momento preciso para hablarlo ¿Si?-_ susurré casi más para mí que para él, pero sabía que me había escuchado-_ Ahora, es por eso mismo que sé que nunca serías capaz de dañarme._

Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, ahora si podía notar la sinceridad con la que hablaba, y por cambiar su rostro yo también me puse contenta. Nos besamos por un momento más hasta que tuve una idea.

-_¿Tienes que ir a la universidad hoy día, Edward?-_ pregunté separándome por unos momento de esos hermosos rebordes de color carmín.

_-Lamentablemente mi respuesta a esa pregunta es afirmativa-_ dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero antes de que dijera algo, me interrumpió y dijo-_ Sin embargo podría llamar y decir que no iré, ya que no tengo intenciones de hacer clases y otra cosa prefiero mil veces quedarme a tu lado._

_-En ese caso seré una mala influencia para ti, y respondería que llamaras de todas formas, porque tengo planes para los dos, hoy.-_ sonreí con suficiencia mientras mi novio marcaba el número de la oficina del director para informarle sobre un virus y muchas cosas que no eran ciertas.

Bajé las escaleras, dándome cuenta que Charlie se había ido sumamente temprano y me encontraba a solas con Edward en casa. Abrí el refrigerador para ver que desayunaba, pero sin embargo no había nada que me apeteciera comer, por lo que cerré la puerta y al voltearme para salir de la cocina vi a mi novio mirándome ceñudo, por mis movimientos y sin intenciones de salir de su lugar.

-_¿A dónde crees que vas?, tienes que comer algo Bells.-_ Edward era peor que mi madre haciéndome comer, llegaba a mandar a Alice para que verificara si almorzaba o no. Es que con lo despistada que soy, habían días que olvidaba hasta desayunar.

-_No tengo hambre, no me apetece nada de lo que hay y no quiero cocinar.-_ dije desviando la mirada.

-_Bueno en ese caso, deberías pedirle al chef qué es lo que quieres-_ dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

-_Tu... ¿Cocinas?-_ sonreí y para que no se diera cuenta una de mis manos se posó sobre mis labios.

-_Por supuesto, y todo gracias a las facultades culinarias de mi madre-_ respondió con voz de suficiencia.

-_¡Wow! Creo que todos los días, uno aprende cosas nuevas de su novio… creo.-_ Edward me tomó con delicadeza por lo hombros, haciendo que me sentara sobre una silla que estaba al lado de la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina, se puso el delantal para no manchar su bien combinado y sobre todo lindo atuendo, y comenzó a sacar cosas del refrigerador.

Luego de cómo quince minutos, un plato estaba frente a mí, junto con un vaso de zumo de naranja y un emparedado. Mi plato constaba de huevos revueltos con un poco de tomate al lado y palta molida al otro extremo, y mi emparedado tenía mermelada de mora, mi favorita. Sonreí ya que ante todo, lo único de cocina que había hecho Edward, había sido los huevos.

-_Gracias-_ dije sin poder evitar una carcajada de por medio.

-_¡Hey, no te rías! Lo hice con todo el amor del mundo, además después tienes que almorzar y no pretendo que me digas que no tienes hambre más rato.-_ su ojos rodaron por sus cuencas, haciendo casi una escena trágica, sin embargo se sentó a mi lado mientras tomaba mi ostentoso desayuno.

Después de haber terminado mi desayuno sin dejar rastro ni migajas de comida, (todo porque Edward me miraba fijamente para que terminara todo) nos fuimos a sentar al sillón para prender la televisión mientras hacía hora para almorzar.

Justamente estaban dando en un canal del cable mi película favorita "El rey león", Edward quien era el que tenía el control remoto, me miró ceñudo para seguir cambiando los canales, pero mi sonrisa era mucho más grande, lo que causó que no la cambiara y termináramos tendidos en el sillón.

-_Edward, ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme de ese modo?-_ le dije finalmente después de que durante toda la película sus ojos nunca dejaran de fijarse en mis expresiones con el paso de la trama.

_-¿Hay algún problema con ello?-_ me preguntó, arrastrando las últimas palabras como si fuera un siseo.

-_No es un problema, pero si no dejas de hacerlo no puedo pensar como una mortal normal-_ respondí con un tono un poco enfadado, pero sin embargo la sonrisa seguía en mis labios, mis ojos lo fulminaron y su ceño se frunció por unos segundos.

-_¿Y quién dijo que eras una mortal normal?-_ sus ojos estaban penetrantes y algo lujuriosos, sabía a lo que estaba jugando.-_ Yo no creo que seas ese tipo de humana.-_ dijo terminando y estrechándome con más fuerza a su pecho de mármol.

-_Bueno, que tu digas eso, no quiere decir que para todo el mundo no sea normal-_ respondí acariciando su mejilla con mi dedo pulgar, era impresionante la sensación que tenía su piel contra la mía.-_ Y si quieres seguir jugando al gato y al ratón conmigo, no vas a ganar tenlo por seguro._- Mi visión se enfocó nuevamente en la televisión, aunque ya estaban dando los créditos de la película.

Gracias a mi campo de visión pude ver que Edward tenía su boca totalmente abierta, claramente estaba impresionado con lo que le había dicho.

-_¿Tú crees que estoy jugando contigo, Bella?- _dijo después de unos cuantos minutos en que le costó recobrar nuevamente sus pensamientos.-_ Créeme que el juego del que hablas, es mi favorito.-_ ahora fue mi mandíbula la que flaqueo con lo que dijo, me voltee mirándolo y dejando la aburrida televisión de lado.

-_Así que asumes que estás jugando conmigo ¿Eh?-_ mis ojos se achicaron viéndolo de una forma desconfiada, mi lengua chasqueó contra mi paladar, rodee mis ojos tomando el control remoto y comencé a cambiar los canales.-_ Nunca me ganarás Edward Cullen, es de lo más interesante ver como pierdes el control.-_ mi voz se escuchó totalmente altanera.

De un momento a otro no estaba sobre el sillón, sino que Edward me había tomado en brazos de tal forma que una de sus manos estaba rodeando mi espalda y la otra estaba bajo mis rodillas. Un grito salió por mis labios, haciendo que mis dos manos evitaran que saliera más fuerte, mientras Edward con todos sus finos movimientos apagaba el televisor y subía las escaleras conmigo a cuestas.

-_Eso lo pagarás Bella Swan-_ dijo sonriendo, mis ojos con eso casi se salen de sus cuencas, y automáticamente me tomé de su cuello, rodeándolo.

Llegamos a mi habitación y me recostó sobre mi cama sin soltarme, su cuerpo se apoyo sobre el mío aprisionándome y comportándose como una cárcel humana. Él sabía que me ponía nerviosa que hiciera las cosas repentinamente y le encantaba deslumbrarme con cualquier cosa, con tal de que mis pensamientos fueran nublados por sus actos. Aquella sonrisa favorita que dibujaba cada vez en sus labios, producía que mi cerebro y pensamientos se tomaran unas vacaciones.

Sus besos comenzaron sobre mi cuello, besando cada ínfimo centímetro de este. Lentamente subió por mi mejilla posándose finalmente sus labios contra los míos; sus actos produjeron que mi corazón se desbocase fuertemente bajo mis costillas y que mi respiración se atragantara notablemente en mi cuello. Estaba segura que el vecino podía escuchar los fuertes latidos de mi corazón, y fue por esa razón que los ojos de Edward estaban fijos en mi cara con cualquier movimiento. Sus labios ahora sonreían con arrogancia, enseñándome que claramente en el juego del gato y el ratón él era el experto, por lo que me rehusé a mirarlo por orgullo.

Sabía que con esto Edward no llegaría mas allá de los besos, fue por eso que con todas las fuerzas que encontré sobre mí, ante una pequeña debilidad de Edward lo voltee, quedando al revés, para subirme de ahorcadas sobre él, lo que produjo que se quedara totalmente mudo e impresionado.

_-Edward-_ susurré sensualmente sobre su oído (o eso intenté), de forma provocadora. Las palmas de mis manos las posé sobre sus pectorales, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su abdomen transitándolo descaradamente.-_ Acaso ¿No te sugerí anteriormente que no jugaras conmigo?-_ Mis labios fueron dejando caminos de besos por su cuello, hasta llegar finalmente a su oreja, mordiéndola. Su cuerpo se volvió rígido y sus manos se apoyaron sobre mi cintura

Seguí con los besos luego de la mordida, recorriendo todo su rostro: mejillas, frente, etc. Luego de ello, llegue a la otra oreja, haciendo lo mismo que la primera, mordiéndolo sensualmente. Sus manos se volvieron más firmes sobre mi cadera, supongo que para que no me moviera más de lo debido, conocía a Edward, y estaba segura que ahora estaba jugando con fuego en lo que respecta a su autocontrol.

Finalmente llegué a sus labios y lentamente mordí su borde inferior, lo que hizo que él produjera un pequeño gemido y me mirara con cara de piedad.

Después de eso tuve que luchar con todo mi autocontrol para no besarlo y le dije.-_ Siempre gano, amor._ Y bruscamente me paré, posicionándome al lado de la cama con una mano sobre su pecho. Sus ojos que estaban llenos de lujuria se fijaron finalmente en los míos y le sonreí.-_ Esta me la debías de esa vez en el laboratorio._ Me voltee y baje los escalones con alegría, me encantaba hacer eso con Edward y claramente lo tenía planeado desde que hizo eso conmigo cuando estábamos en la universidad.

Luego de unos instantes en que tuve que tomar un vaso de agua fría, mi novio bajó las escaleras, lo que al voltearme en la cocina y observar su rostro, estaba segura que si él no fuera vampiro, sus mejillas estarían encendidas. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro lo que produjo que sus hermosos labios que quería besar en ese mismo instante sonrieran de igual modo.

-_¿Aún quieres que te cocine?-_ me dijo mirándome a los ojos y acercándose hasta que nuestros torsos chocaron, mis ojos bajaron a la altura de mis pies, mientras el posicionaba sus musculosos brazos sobre el lava platos.

_-¿N-no es temprano para almorzar?-_ balbucee como una estúpida idiota, ¿A dónde se había metido aquella _Bella_ que deslumbró a su temible y amado novio vampiro? ¡Por Dios!

-_Creo que no es tan temprano como piensas, cariño-_ su nariz rozó mi mejilla derecha y dejó un beso sobre mi clavícula, más corto de lo que deseaba.

Mi vista automáticamente se levantó y vi la hora que mostraba aquel reloj que estaba posicionado sobre la encimera, y claramente Edward tenía razón, ya iban a ser las tres de la tarde. Mis ojos se enfocaron nuevamente sobre aquel hombre que me miraba como si se le fuera la vida en ello, y le sonreí de vuelta.

-_Estás en lo correcto.-_ conteste casi en un susurro, lo que hizo que rápidamente me aclarara la garganta.-_ En ese caso no veo ningún inconveniente de que cocines._

Rápidamente salí de su jaula y me senté sobre un banco que estaba al lado, con rapidez comenzó a cocer los fideos y a elaborar aquella salsa de champiñones que amaba tanto. Puso los condimentos y a gran velocidad, puso un puesto sobre la mesa para mí, abrió el congelador y me sirvió un vaso de jugo y cuando los fideos comenzaron a hervir, los coló y los sirvió con salsa y queso rallado sobre mi lugar. Olía delicioso, tanto así que mi boca se hizo agua, y con una notable sonrisa en mi rostro me senté y devoré cuanto podía de mi plato mientras Edward limpiaba las ollas que había ensuciado, claramente para hacer cosas tan simples en la cocina, tenía su técnica en la elaboración de los ingredientes y la cocción perfecta.

Al terminar y ver que él había terminado de lavar los trastos, me ofrecí voluntariamente a lavar lo que había ensuciado, lo que él aceptó con una sonrisa mientras él se sentaba en mi puesto que había ocupado anteriormente y dándole un fugaz beso me dirigí al lavaplatos, limpiando lo que quedaba, que no era mucho. Al terminar me volteé y él aún me miraba.

-_¿Es que acaso no te aburres de mirarme todo el tiempo?-_ dije posicionando mis manos sobre mis caderas y golpeando con el pie sobre el piso de la cocina.

A velocidad de vampiro me tomó por la cintura y me sentó sobre la mesa del comedor que había ocupado con anterioridad, sus labios pedían a gritos los míos. Mis piernas se abrieron y lo aprisionaron a la altura de su cadera, mis manos se fueron directamente sobre su cuello tirando junto con ello su cabello sobre la base de su nuca. Sus manos seguían firmes sobre mi cadera, acercándome más de lo que nos era permitido.

Después de unos cuantos minutos en que nos mantuvimos besándonos y acariciándonos como si el mundo se acabara; fue donde escuché el auto de mi desgracia. Nunca desde que vivo en Forks mi padre ha llegado temprano a casa y justamente en ese preciso instante donde disfrutaba más a mi novio después de más de dos meses de conocidos y un mes de estar juntos como pareja, era cuando él se dignaba a aparecer alrededor de las cuatro y media de la tarde.

Mis ojos se abrieron de inmediato y Edward hacía oídos sordos ante el sonido al apagar el motor de la patrulla. Mis palmas rápidamente se pusieron sobre sus hombros y lo alejaron un poco para que me escuchara.

_-Charlie…llegó Charlie-_ dije casi de forma histérica, comencé a empujarlo pero Edward no se dignaba a soltarme, una sonrisa irónica se dibujó sobre sus labios y abrió también los ojos.

-_Si no supiera que tu padre se llama Charlie, nombrar ahora a otro hombre no es nada seductor.-_ respondió besándome cortamente el cuello. Me volvió a mirar y siguió besándome en mis labios. Estaba aterrada, si Charlie nos encontraba así: primero mataba a Edward (aunque sabía que era anti balas, pero Charlie no) y segundo: me encerraba en algún convento para rectificar lo que intentaba hacer.

-_Cariño, por favor, Charlie entrará a casa y no quiero que nos vea así-_ dije cuando me dio un respiro, aún no bajaba de la patrulla, seguramente estaba hablando por medio del radio con otro policía.

-_Claramente no sería agradable que me encuentre así con su única hija, ¿No?-_ preguntó aún concentrado en mi cuello, intenté que soltara su agarre sobre mis caderas, pero era imposible. Gemí ante tanto alboroto ¿Qué haría si Charlie se enteraba que Edward era profesor en la universidad? Me mataba a mí después de mandarme al convento, eso era seguro.

-_Edward, ¿Es que quieres que mi padre nos encuentre aquí y nos mate a los dos?-_ mi voz ya sonaba chillona, sentí como sus labios sonreían sobre la delicada piel de mi cuello.-_ ¡Já! Y te parece gracioso.-_ dije consternada ante su absoluto afecto cuando nuestra vida pendía de un hilo.

-_Ahora no es algo que me importe si el resultado sería escapar como dos fugitivos, ser libres y hacer lo que quiera contigo.-_ me respondió con voz como si fuera lo peor que le podría ocurrir ahora. Su sonrisa seguía intacta mientras yo intentaba escuchar qué demonios hacía mi padre afuera.

-_Edward Cullen- _Exclamé con mi voz dos octavas sobre la normal, mis mejillas se sonrosaron y con mis manos tomé su rostro dejándolo frente al mío.-_ Eres un maldito degenerado-_ me reí no sé si por los nervios o por la cara que me puso, estaba impresionado, hoy claramente había cumplido el objetivo de ¡impresionemos a Edward!

Escuché como Charlie cerraba la puerta del coche patrulla y Edward seguía aprisionándome, sin embargo como si no fuera nada lo que estaba ocurriendo abajo me dijo:

-_Pues, después de al menos… más de 3 meses que me conoces, nunca oí una queja de tu parte-_ sonrió y beso mis labios rápidamente. Mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas cuando escuché los pasos de Charlie en las escaleras de la entrada.

-Edward…-chillé ya cuando escuché que la llave de Charlie entraba en la apertura de la puerta correspondiente, lo miré y su agarre disminuyó.

_-Ahora que quede claro…-_ dijo aún con su sonrisa en la cara, y mientras Charlie daba vuelta la llave sacando el primer seguro.-_… No siempre ganas Swan._

De un momento a otro vi una sombra subiendo por las escaleras a mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta consigo, mientras que mi padre abría la puerta y entraba limpiándose los pies sobre el tapete que estaba afuera. ¡Éstas sí que me las iba a pagar!

-_¿Bella?..-_ ni siquiera había alcanzado a bajarme de la mesa por lo que me voltee y lo miré ceñuda esperando que me viera.-_ ¿Qué demonios haces sobre la mesa, hija?_

Muy dentro de mí, aún no calmaba mi corazón que latía fuertemente bajo mi pecho a causa del susto, y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi boca al darme cuenta la pregunta que me estaba haciendo.

-_¿Yo?..-_ pregunté como si hubiera otra Bella sentada sobre la mesa de aquella forma, mi padre asintió alentándome a que continuara para explicarle que sucedía.-_ Bueno… yo…Emm… estaba pensado Charlie._

Me voltee y me baje de la mesa en un salto ¿Es que no se me podía ocurrir una excusa mejor?, Charlie se volteó dejando su pistola sobre la repisa que descansaba sobre el pequeño hall de entrada, sin embargo su ceño fruncido me mostraba que encontraba raro ver a su hija sentada sobre la mesa.

-_¿Qué le sucedió a tu cabello?-_ me preguntó nuevamente, no me había dado cuenta en qué condiciones me había dejado Edward para darle explicaciones a mi padre, me miré en el espejo que estaba antes de subir a la segunda planta, ¡parecía una mota de cola de gato!

-_Es que me lavé el pelo y me sequé con secador.-_ mis labios hicieron una sonrisa más grande que la que tenía, mi padre solo pudo asentir con su cabeza,

-_Y…-_ su mano se posó sobre sus labios y me di cuenta gracias al espejo que los míos estaban un poco hinchados y rojos.-_… ¿Qué les sucedió a tus labios, Bells?- _¡Es que me iba a hacer un interrogatorio ¿Ahora? Justo en este momento que quería acriminarme contra mi novio.

-_Me puse un labial nuevo que me regaló Alice, y al parecer me dio un poco de alergia.-_ me puse seria y él solo asintió nuevamente con su cabeza, luego de unos minutos en que sus ojos seguían posados sobre los míos que se negaban a mirarlo descaradamente a la cara, mi rostro se volvió rojo furia al ver que no hacía nada, por lo que agregue.-_ Ahora… ¿Terminaste con el interrogatorio? Quiero subir a mi habitación ahora._

_-¡Oh! Si si… sube si quieres, creo que terminé…-_ una sonrisa salió de sus labios, negando con su cabeza y se volteó para entrar a la sala y por supuesto ponerse a ver televisión.

Subí las escaleras a mi habitación, no sin antes pasar al baño para peinar el desorden que había dejado Edward sobre mi cabello. Al entrar a mi habitación me encontré con un Edward sentado sobre la ventana y con una flexión completa de columna por la risa. De un golpe cerré la puerta, lo que produjo que su vista se enfocara sobre mí y juro por Dios que vi lágrimas en sus ojos a causa de algo gracioso.

-_¿Terminaste?-_ le dije acercándome lentamente a donde se encontraba él, inmediatamente al verme se paró y se acercó a mí nuevamente.

-_Sí, creo que ya no volveré a …tu sabes… todo esto.-_ dijo moviendo su mano en círculos sobre la nada.-_ Aunque creo que a Alice le parecería muy gracioso saber que te dan alergia los brillos labiales.-_ una sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

-_Ahora solo bésame, Cullen.-_ respondí rodeando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.-_ A menos que quieras que te devuelva el favor._

Y eso fue lo que hizo, solamente me besó y agradecí que no quisiera hablar sobre lo de "Cuéntale a Charlie lo nuestro" Claramente había tenido demasiadas alteraciones por un día, pero fue un día que pase junto a él.

.

..

…

Fin del capi!

* * *

¡Hola!

Sí lo sé tírenme piedras por mi demora xD, sin embargo Fanfiction se ha portado pésimo conmigo, no me ha dejado subir capis por lo menos hace unas 2 semanas, claramente se tomó vacaciones. Y antes de eso tuve exámenes, peleas, rompimientos de mi corazón, etc, etc. xD Pero sigo viva y no tan feliz, pero lo intento.

¿Y? les gusto el capi :D espero que si porque lo leía y lo tuve que reescribir como 3 veces porque no me gustaba como quedaba o por un tiempo lo encontraba todo cursi (me refiero a las demostraciones de cariño :B)

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron un review en el capi pasado, creo que los respondí todos, y si no, lo siento, se me debe haber pasado U.u, a los que no dejaron pero que la leyeron y para las millones de personas que lo pusieron como Favorita ^^

Espero que este año todos los deseos que tengan sean doblegados ^^ y junto con eso que sea una excelente temporada para todos.

Bye

Nacha Malfoy

PS: Dedicado a mi melliza Magdi que ha estado ahí siempre cuando la necesito y me alienta a ser mejor persona, enseñándome descaradamente que no sea rencorosa, como ella xD. Y también a Salesia que me ayudó con las ideas del próximo capi que se avecina y que lo tengo casi escrito.

PS2: Saque la cuenta y esta historia serán como máximo 22 capítulos, solo para que sepan. Y les recomiendo leer un One shot que hice inspirado en un horrible día que tuve el año pasado "_Martes 13_"aunque en la historia no es tan malo ^^.


	13. ¡Mentiras descubiertas!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes como todos saben y siempre hay que repetirlo uno y otra vez... xD ... no me pertenecen...si no que son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, en cambio la trama de la historia es mía mía...xD...bueno no totalmente ya que mi profesor de biomecánica es descrito aquí... pero él no lo sabe... y no es necesario que lo sepa tampoco...xD... disfruten el capi.

* * *

Clases de Biomecánica I con Edward Cullen

**Capitulo 13**

_BPOV_

_- Capitulo cinco: Evaluaciones de postura y ,..¿Jess?.- _le pregunté a una muy dormida Jessica, su rostro apoyado totalmente sobre las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa totalmente desparramada.-_ Jess, despierta, ¡Falta todavía para terminar de estudiar!.- _ mi mano automáticamente fue a su hombro para moverla un poco, y así despertarla para que no se durmiera nuevamente.

-_Bells, es que estoy muy cansada, no hemos parado desde las 5 de la tarde.-_ me respondió casi con un puchero, sus ojos brillaron como los del gato con botas, es más, ya estaba adoptando cosas de Alice, impresionante.

-_Está bien.-_ dije cediendo ante el poder de convencimiento de mi amiga.-_ Pero solo serán diez minutos para airearnos un poco.-_ una sonrisa muy notoria salió de los labios de Jessica, inmediatamente se fue a la cocina a preparar un café, mientras yo salía al patio por un poco de aire, mi cabeza estaba literalmente más pesada de lo normal por la cantidad de información que mi mente tenía que cargar cuando estabamos a estas alturas del año.

Me senté y por primera vez en Forks, el cielo estrellado y la luna al 100% iluminaba la noche medianamente, mis ojos se fueron directamente al bosque el cual seguía oscuro, siempre tan tenebroso. De un instante a otro una corriente de viento llegó, lo que causó que una cantidad considerable de hojas secas de arboles rodeara un poco donde yo estaba. Nunca pense que era Edward por lo que al notar a alguien a mi lado, grite del susto que me causo.

-_¡Edward! No vuelvas a hacer eso.-_ automaticamente mi mano se posó sobre mi alborotado corazón el cual no se calmaba ante la presencia de él aquí.-_ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Está Jessica, nos descubrirá!.-_ la última parte me salió un voz desesperada para que desapareciera, es que no quería que mi amiga supiera, no aún.

-_Es que quería verte, últimamente con suerte te veo en clases nada más, y eso me hace enojar ¿Sabes?.-_ sus labios besaban suavemente mi cuello, el cual provocó casi un gemido saliera de mis labios.-_ Te extraño.-_ dijo finalmente llegando a besar mis labios, lo que no duró mucho ya que Jess podría llegar en cualquier momento.

-_Eso solo sucede porque el profesor de biomecánica quiere estresarnos con pruebas.-_ dije soniendo un poco ante lo irónico de la situación, lo que causó que detuviera sus labios sobre mi cuello, mejillas y labios, y con su ceño lo mas fruncido posible me mirara directamente a los ojos.

-_¡Auch! Eso dolió.-_ sonrió un poco con esa sonrisa que hace que a cualquiera le tiemblen las rodillas.-_ Sin embargo, sabes que si dependiera de mi, te haría hacer solo una prueba para aprobar el ramo y aunque te fuera mal, te haría pasar.-_ su ojo izquierdo se cerró como haciendome un cumplido, una sonrisa se posó en mis labios ante sus locos pensamientos.

-_Bueno en ese caso te diria que me reprobaras, ya que no merezco pasar el ramo.-_ una sonrisa se esbozó en sus carnosos labios y con ello rodó trágicamente sus ojos en las orbitas ante según él "innecesario" pensamiento.- _A propósito ¿Tú no tienes paper y quiz que revisar? ya que por lo que veo, no tienes ningún ayudante.__**(N/A: Paper son la mayoria en inglés y su proposito es aumentar el conocimiento sobre cosas del cuerpo; y Quiz: son pruebas chicas como de 3 preguntas)**_

_-¡Ups! cierto, me iré.-_ respondió rápidamente, miró hacia adentro y se enfocó en mis ojos nuevamente.-_ Viene Jess, te quiero.-_ sus labios se acercaron a los míos, pero nunca llegaron a toparse. Lo que me frustro un poco, pero nada fuera de lo común.

Jess llegó con una taza de café, se notaba que había ido al baño a lavarse la cara con agua fría para despertar. Se sentó a mi lado a observar igual que yo, el bosque. Sus manos abrazaron casi por completo su tazón de café, soplando el vapor que se desprendía de la caliente bebida, el olor bañó las fosas nasales, lo que produjo que al mismo tiempo, tomaramos un pequeño sorbo de la taza.

Luego de unos minutos Jass preguntó lo que yo más temía.

_-Y ¿Quién era la voz de la otra vez, Bells?.-_ su interrogante no especificó de que me quería hablar, por lo que al escucharla intenté hacerme la que no sabía de lo que me hablaba.

_-¿Quien de la otra vez?.-_ mis ojos siquiera quisieron mirarla ya que un solo paso en falso y estaba destinada a decir la verdad.

-_Por favor, amiga. Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, la otra vez no te dije nada más porque estabamos hablando por teléfono, pero ahora vamos ¡Lárgala!.-_ su hombro golpeó el mio, lo que produjo que la mirara con cara de pocos amigos al hacer que mi café volteara un poco.-_ ¡Yo sé que quieres decirme!.-_ canturreó la frase, claramente daba miedo lo parecida que estaba con Alice.

-_No era nadie Jess, solo la televisión.-_ mi mirada siguió clabada al bosque.

-_Ahhh... entiendo.-_ su voz notó que no volvería a tomar el tema.-_ ¿Me llamaste de tu pieza cierto?.-_ preguntó esa cosa tan estúpida que me pareció completamente raro.

-_Si ...-_ quise literalmente golpearme contra una pared ante mi estúpida respuesta, intenté arreglarla pero no había marcha atrás.-_ Osea...-_ mi respuesta fue interrumpida por la voz completamente feliz de mi amiga ante su victoria.

-_Interesante, entonces me dices que la voz era de la televisión cuando me llamaste de tu pieza.-_ sus ojos brillaban como cuando un niño descubre algo nuevo.-_ Sin embargo no tienes televisión en tu pieza, ¡Ya largalo Bella no tengo todo el día para escucharte, o la noche en este caso!._

_-¿Prometes no hacer un espectáculo ni contarle a nadie?.-_ mis ojos se enfocaron en ella, yo sabía completamente que ella no sería capaz de decirle a nadie lo mio con Edward, pero valía la pena ser prevenida.

-_Obvio, tu sabes. Mi boca es cerrada para las cosas de nosotras dos.-_ se volteó mirandome nuevamente y tomo otro largo sorbo de café y ahí le conté.

-_Estoy saliendo con el profesor Edward Cullen ¿Feliz?.-_ me voltee y una estruendosa tos de parte de Jess hizo voltearme de nuevo, su mano golpeaba su pecho contantemente mientras el espeso liquido del café, intentaba bajar con más rapidez en su garganta. Su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos cerrados bruscamente, mi mano tomo su brazo y lo subió, así se ensancharía el tórax para que ella pudiera respirar nuevamente.-_ Jess ¿Estas bien?._

_-OH -POR- DIOS- DEL -CIELO.-_ dijo con notoria dificultad.-_ ¿Estás con el grandisimo, trasero perfecto y hermosa sonrisa?_ es _que no lo puedo creer, Bells.-_ sus ojos brillaban de tal forma que estaba segura que me imaginaba casándome con Edward.-_ ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?.-_ su voz un poco enfurecida pero no en serio llego a mi oidos.

-_Es que no sabia como irias a reaccionar, además no habíamos tenido ningún tiempo juntas para contarte.-_ mis hombros subieron un poco y bajaron a la posición normal, Jess me miró y me abrazó, un abrazo que necesitaba demasiado de mi mejor amiga, siendo correspondido.

-_Yo siempre te apoyaré amiga, para eso estoy.-_ sus manos se movían sobre mi espalda.-_ wow, de verdad que me dejaste impresionada y dejame decirte... estas pasada a perfume de hombre.-_ su sonrisa salió a flote ante mis acusadoras mejillas que se sonrosaron inmediatamente. Comenzó a batir sus largas pestañas con rapidez y dijo.-_ Y obviamente te admiro, amiga._

_-Por favor, Jess, no digas eso.-_ mi ceño automáticamente se frunció, sin embargo una sonrisa salió ante lo irónico de la situación.

-_¡Pero si es verdad!, él es mayor.-_ sus manos se juntaron como para hacer una oración a Dios y dramáticamente miro el cielo.-_ Yo qué daría por estar con alquien mayor y sobre todo en nuestra...-_ quedó en silencio unos minutos, me miró y se corrigió.-_... bueno en MI situación._

La miré sin entender nada a lo que se refería ¿De qué situación me hablaba?

-_¿De qué demonios hablas , Jess? ¿Qué situación?.-_ no sabía que demonios me respondería, con esa cabeza llena de información tendría que salir cualquier estupidez.

-_De que... no puedo cruzar la calle con luz roja aún, Bella.-_ mi cabeza inmediatamente ladeo hacia el lado derecho ya que no entendía de que demonios me hablaba. Esto hizo que Jess mirara al cielo nuevamente y negara con la cabeza.-_ Que no me puedo morir aún, que puedo meterme a un convento todavía. ¡Oh mierda Bella! que soy virgen aún ¡Demonios!_

_-¿Qué tu qué?.-_ su rostro era notable, rojo como un tomate no se si de la vergüenza o por el odio que me tenía al hacer que me dijera esa palabra prohibida para ella.

-_No me hagas repetirlo ¿Quieres?, odio decirlo de esa manera. Pero supongo que tu ¿Ya te acostaste con el señor "nalgas perfectas"? ¿Verdad?.-_ reí ante el calificativo de Edward, pero me sonrojé completamente por lo de si habia tenido relaciones o no con él.

-_¿Qué?.- _ mis ojos por la impresión casi se salieron de mis cuencas, ¡Pero qué cosas decia mi amiga!-_ Oh no, no, no, no, Jess, no, aún sigo siendo de tu "team".-_ mis manos demarcaron las comillas de la palabra que le ponía Jess.-_ no me he acostado con él, aún._

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.-_ dijo mirandome como si me hubiera saludo un tercer ojo.-_ Yo que tú ya me lo habría..._

_-Jess por favor, estás hablando de mi novio.-_ mis brazo se estiraron hacia ella para que dejara de hablar, sin embargo una sonrisa salio de sus labios y sus ojos mostraron alegría y admiración.-_ No he tenido relaciones con él porque es "complicado"_

_-Interesante.-_ respondió.-_ osea ya son novios y es ¿complicado? Edward tiene un problema testicular o ¿qué?_

Una carcajada salió de mi boca, con mis manos tape mi boca para disminuir el ruido de la risa para no despertar a los vecinos, mi columna se curvó automáticamente ante la fuerza de mis abdominales y cai a mi izquierda carcajeandome aún. ¡Oh! claramente Jess me hacía reir demasiado.

Su risa se unió a la mía y ambas no podiamos respirar bien a causa de nuestra risa.

-_¿Cuánto llevan juntos? Sin que yo supiera obviamente.-_ preguntó Jess después de que terminamos de reirnos.

-_Vamos a cumplir dos meses de novios.-_ dije mirandola a los ojos en forma de disculpa.-_ pero lo besé cuando hice el primer quiz oral, la primera clase.-_ nuevamente escuché una tos convulsiva ya que mientras yo le contaba esto, ella había vuelto a tomar café, sus ojos casi se desbordaron de su cavidad ocular y agregué.-_ Es que es como si lo conociera de toda mi vida._

Ella solo asintió con su cabeza, sonrió y me abrazó. Y obviamente necesitaba ese abrazo, adoraba a Jess con mi alma, es como si fuera mi hermana gemela, desde que la ví supe que seriamos amigas, y exactamente eso fue lo que pasó.

Luego de unos minutos, entramos nuevamente a mi casa para seguir estudiando. La noche pasó entre repasos de materia y conversaciones de las cuales nos habíamos perdido, por lo que el día culminó cuando ambas caímos rendidas sobre mi cama alrededor de las dos de la mañana. Habíamos avanzado mucho en cuanto al estudio y en nuestras vidas privadas, y obviamente el tema favorito de Jess mi relación con Edward. Lo único malo es que mi novio no iba a ir a acurrucar mis sueños, pero no importaba si ese era el precio de estar tan en paz con mi mejor amiga y sobre todo porque mi cuerpo como impulso propio, cayó rendido bajo las mantas.

...

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con mucho ánimo, claramente hablar con Jess había ayudado. Sin embargo mi mejor amiga Jessica tenía clases en la mañana, por lo que solo con un café se fue rumbo a la universidad. Al darme cuenta, aún eran las siete de la mañana, por lo que volví a mi cuarto y al tirarme a la cama, comencé a pensar en cosas sin sentido.

_Caminaba por un pasillo, el cual estaba adornado con cuadros distintos entre sí, con paso totalmente silencioso camine por la mullida alfombra que estaba sobre la horrible baldosa. Mis pasos eran firmes pero aún así sigilosos, observé mi rostro a travez de un espejo que estaba camino al final de ese angosto lugar, el cual daba a una escalera. Mi pelo estaba sedoso y con brillo intenso, mis labios de un color carmesí y lo más impresionante, mi tono de piel blanco como la cal. Sonreí, y al hacer ese acto, mientras mi mano acariciaba mi sedoso pelo, me di cuenta que un par de colmillos llamaban la atención al lado de mis premolares. Me acerqué más rápido al espejo, dándome cuenta que mis ojos estaba de un tono oscuro y negro a causa de la sed que sentía._

_Sed, esa palabra era lo bastante interesante para confundirme más. Seguí mi camino hacia mi presa, comenzando a subir las escaleras una por una. La madera crujía de tal forma que solo mi agudeza auditiva podía escucharla. Al terminar, llegué a otro pasillo, el cual me rodeaban cuatro habitaciones; obviamente una era la que me interesaba mucho más. Su aroma produjo que mi garganta quemara como una hoguera, mi estómago se contrajo ante el impulso que tenía de sed. Me imaginé como correría aquella exquisita sangre sobre mis labios._

_Con una lentitud envidiable, abrí la puerta de la pequeña habitación donde un hermoso niño de pelo color negro azabache, descansaba sobre su cama mirando a la pared de su recámara. Una de sus blancas piernas estaba sobre las cobijas y la otra tapada completamente, uno de sus brazos estaba bajo la almohada y la otra tenía agarrado el cojín. Como si me hubiera sentido se sentó sobre su cama, no representaba más de quince años. Sus ojos se abrieron y miraron para todos lados, pero las sombras fueron mis complices para que el chico no me viera en absoluto. Lo único que quería era beber su sangre, por lo que espere a que se acomodara nuevamente para volver a su lado y tentar a mi suerte. _

_Como tortura le mordí el cuello con fuerza cuando ya no pude aguantar más el veneno en mi garganta. Pero no grito, me miró anonadado, desconcertado totalmente. Gracias a mi perfecta puntería la sangre de su yugular salió disparada hacia mi boca, la cual lo esperaba ansiosa, el espeso e exquisito sabor metálico inundó todo mi interior. Pero nada era más placentero que enviar toda esa rica sustancia a mi estómago, eso fue lo más satisfactorio de todo, de todo a lo que era consciente ahora._

_Existió un pequeño instante en que aquel joven luchó un momento por su vida, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, independiente de ello, mi impulso por querer más sangre no se detenía. Ahora él me pertenecía, era MI presa y MI alimento, pero eso duró poco, ya que de un instante a otro, todos los músculos de aquel jóven se relajaron por completo. Al terminar vi el desastre que había causado, mi ropaje estaban llenos de sangre, pero el aroma exquisito estaba impregnado en mi ropa. De un instante a otro observé el rostro de este niño, y no era el mismo al cual le había quitado la vida, sino que era el rostro de Edward._

_¡Oh no! dije fuerte, comencé a zamarrearlo para que despertaba, pero no valía la pena, ya estaba muerto. ¡NO! grité parandome inmediatamente y tocando la pared para no caerme. ¡NO! no podia ser, ahora su cabeza colgaba de la cama, pero no sangraba, ya que yo me había encargado de quitar todo indicio de sangre, sin dejar gota alguna. ¡NO!.-grité._

Desperté sentada en mi cama totalmente empapada de sudor, había sido otro sueño raro, nada de que preocuparse. Observé la hora en mi mesita de noche y vi que no había pasado más de media hora, por lo que aún Charlie debería estar durmiendo. Totalmente impaciente por sacar aquella poco grata pesadilla, me levanté de la cama, me bañe, me vestí y como un imán me fui a la cocina.

Comencé limpiando todo, dejandolo impecable, obviamente Charlie no había limpiado nada, se notaba.

Terminé y comencé a preparar el desayuno, pero no cualquiera, si no que uno muy bien hecho. Tome una cantidad de huevos y los revolvi en la sartén, mientras que calentaba el agua en la tetera para el café y tostaba el pan para que estuviera caliente y crujiente. Saqué los utensilios del mueble y puse la mesa para dos.

Cuando había terminado sentí como Charlie bajaba las escaleras, claramente llamado gracias al aroma que desprendió el pan al ser calentado. Me miró ceñudo y observó la mesa puesta y se sentó en su lugar de siempre, mientras yo llevaba las cosas.

-_¿Sucede algo especial? o ¿Es tu cumpleaños y lo olvidé?.-_ preguntó mientras yo me sentaba frente a él en mi lugar, lo miré sin entender el por qué de su pregunta.-_ Lo digo por el desayuno, ¿Quieres decirme algo?_

_-No, no te tengo que decir nada.-_ dije mirando mi café nuevamente, me había gustado hablar con Jess, pero no me alcanzaba tanto la sinceridad como para hablar con mi padre, pensaba claramente que le diría a mi padre que estaba con Edward un día antes de casarme con él, si es que eso sucedía.

-_Y ¿Por qué tanto arreglo con el desayuno?.-_ preguntó huntando un poco de huevos revueltos a su muy caliente pan.

-_¿No puedes agradecer y ya?.-_ le dije, no furiosa pero molesta, todo había sido porque no podía seguir durmiendo y obviamente por la felicidad que tenía al saber que no tenía secretos con mi mejor amiga.

-_Uff.. lo siento, creo que no puede ser todo perfecto en esta vida.-_ sonrió ante su muy aburrido chiste, sin embargo me sacó una sonrisa de la boca.-_ Gracias ¿Feliz?_

_-Obviamente.-_ le guiñe el ojo ante el cumplido y seguí comiendo en silencio. Charlie me miró todo el rato, fijamente. Lo que causó mi molestia.-_ ¿Qué pasa contigo? Deja de mirarme como si tuviera otro brazo.-_ su carcajada sonó en todo el comedor.

-_De verdad que estas cambiada, tus ojos lo demuestras porque brillan más. Cuando eras pequeña te brillaban cuando te regalabamos algo hecho por nosotros o que querías mucho ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas con alguien?.-_ Al igual que Jess, me atoré con el café al tomarlo en el momento menos indicado, levante un brazo, mientras Charlie se divertía con mi acto.

-_¿Qué? Noo, no pasa nada estoy bien.-_ dije sin mirarlo, nunca he sido buena para mentir y estaba segura que mi padre en vez de insistir lo dejaba pasar.

-_Está bien... no insistiré.-_ se puso de pie y me dio un beso en mi frente.-_ Pero si existe, quiero conocerlo, tengo que conocer a la persona que hace que tus ojos brillen de ese modo.-_ se burló, su mirada miro al cielo como un enamorado y sus ojos pestañaron rápidamente. Como un impulso le tiré el paño de la cocina el cual cayó en la puerta ya cerrada, donde había salido mi padre.

Me asomé por la ventana y ahí estaba él, sonriendo al saber que había ganado la guerra. Comenzó a hacer un baile de lo más ridículo, lo que produjo que sonriera al notar que la vecina que caminaba por la vereda del frente, casi se le cayeron las bolsas de víberes al ver al jefe de policia Swan haciendo un baile tan ridiculo. Antes esto Charlie la saludo y entró a su auto como si eso quitara el notorio color rojo de su rostro.

Volví a la cocina nuevamente para lavar el desastre que había dejado Charlie, a veces me preguntaba como demonios le enseño mi abuela a comer. Luego de unos minutos en que no quería estudiar y estaba ordenando la casa, escuché mi celular sonar, por lo que corrí escaleras arriba con un control y coordinación impresionante. Al ver la pantalla observé que decia "_Alice Cullen_", por lo que contesté inmediatamente.

-_Alice.-_ dije intentando controlar mi respiración al subir tan rápido la escalera y no morir en el intento.-_ ¿Está todo bien?_

_-Bella, si está todo perfecto.-_ la última palabra la chilló por lo que tuve que alejar el auricular un poco de mi oido.-_ Se me había olvidado que hoy día no te veía en clases, pero tengo el mejor regalo para Edward, así que te pasaré a buscar en unos cinco minutos, para que vayamos de compras.-_ mis ojos se cerraron, no quería ir de compras, no era algo agradable y lo que yo pensaba hacer con Edward no necesariamente necesitaría algo de una tienda.

-_Alice... tú sabes que...-_ mi casi monólogo fue interrumpido por el tono del teléfono, mi hermosa y amable amiga Alice me había colgado, y me había dejado hablando sola.

Después de unos instantes en que en tiempo record ordené toda la casa, sentí el sonido de un bocina fuera de mi casa. Al asomarme a la ventana vi que era Edward en su volvo, por lo que un suspiro de relajación salió de mi boca, ya que obviamente pensaba que Alice había llegado. Con el indigno buzo con el que hacía el aseo en casa, sali para su encuentro. Mi sonrisa era notable, estaba feliz de verlo ya que en este último mes él se había dedicado casi 100% a sus seminarios, en revisar quizzes, etc. Al abrazarlo su exquisito aroma baño mis fosas nasales, su torso chocó con el mío, produciendo un escalofrio por mi parte, me separé un poco de él para besarlo, sin embargo esto nunca sucedió.

Estábamos a segundos de que nuestros labios se encontraran, cuando una muy hiperactiva Alice nos separó como si lo que hicieramos fuera pecado. Sus ojos entrecerrados miraron a mi enojado novio y luego se enfocaron en mí, donde mi rostro mostraba una clara verguenza y descepción, ya era la segunda vez que me quedaba con las ganas.

-_¿Qué haces aquí, Edward?.-_ preguntó con sus brazos cruzado y con uno de sus pequeños pies golpeando aleatoriamente el suelo, causando un sonido de lo más estresante.

-_Vine a ver a MI novia ¿Por qué?.-_ respondió Edward el cual lentamente cruzó sus musculosos brazos sobre su torso, marcando cada infimo espacio que existía en sus abdominales y pectorales.

-_Porque hoy no es TUYA, es MIA, asi que vete, no te necesitamos ¿Cierto Bella?.-_ al decir esto los ojos de Edward casi la mataron, y lo otro que sucedió fue que al hacer esa pregunta, no estaba de acuerdo con ella en absoluto.

-_Yo... emmm-_ miré a Edward con compasión, primero no quería que mi amiga me dejara sola para la sopresa de Edward y lo otro era que yo si necesitaba a mi novio y ¡Ahora!

-_Ella no dirá que no, porque está poseída por el poder de tus músculos, Edward.-_ me sonrojé inmediatamente, ¿Tan evidente había sido? ¡Oh, demonios! ¡Qué vergüenza!.-_ Asi que vete, hermanito, y te lo digo con amor y prisa.-_ Edward con bastante molestia se volteó en dirección a su Volvo.

-_¿Ni siquiera puedo besarlo? no demoraré más de cinco minutos.-_ le dije en el oido lo más bajo posible a Alice, sin embargo Edward escuchó ya que inmediatamente se volteó y miró con esperanza a Alice para que me dejara cumplir mi petición.

-_Claro que... NO.-_ ambos al mismo tiempo miramos el suelo, estabamos descepcionados, ambos queríamos hace por lo menos 3 días besarnos, pero gracias a mi muy ocupada vida universitaria y su muy agotador trabajo, no habiamos podido hacer nada.-_ Además demoraré alrededor de quince minutos en arreglarte; Y lamento mencionarles a los dos, que Charlie viene para acá y si te dejara cinco minutos, él te hubiera visto._

_¡Demonios!_ pensé, es que ¿Charlie no me dejaría en paz?. Inmediatamente cuando Edward escuchó Charlie, puso una cara graciosa y se subió inmediatamente a su auto y a una velocidad impresionante desapareció. Mi móvil sonó en mi bolsillo del buzo, el cual saqué y observé que era un mensaje, y de Edward.

_Lo siento amor, hoy estoy cansado y no estoy preparado para lidiar con el poder de tu padre. Independiente de que yo sea un hombre anti balas. Te adoro y ten cuidado con Alice, está muy extraña conmigo. Un beso de los que más te gustan. E_

Un suspiro salió involuntariamente mientras de la manga de mi camisa, Alice me tiraba hacia dentro de mi casa. Su ceño se había relajado ante el pequeño percance con su hermano, por lo que subí inmediatamente las escaleras para cambiarme.

Una vez lista en tiempo record bajé lentamente las escaleras para alargar mi condena en nuestro día de compras, sin embargo cuando bajé me encontré como en otro mundo. Estaba un muy alegre Alice conversando con mi padre Charlie en el comedor, riendo. Está bien, ya era totalmente extraño que mi mejor amiga Jess adoptara cosas de Alice, pero ahora ella quería llevar a mi padre a su bando, eso si que no.

-_Si... Charlie, Bella me habla cosas maravillosas de ti.-_ dijo Alice emocionada sonriendo como una muñeca de porcelana. Mi rostro demostraba claramente mi impresión; UNO: ¿Ya se estaba tratando de tú?, DOS: Yo nunca había mencionado a Charlie a Alice más de lo necesario y TRES: ¿De qué cosas maravillosas hablaba ella?

-_¿Eso es verdad Bella?.-_ preguntó mi padre con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos, yo miraba para todos lados para ver si me estaban echando una broma y había una cámara escondida, o por si a mi rescate llegaba alguien normal.

-_Yo.. emm.-_ no alcancé a decir más cuando fue Alice la que habló, antes de que alguna estupidez saliera de mi bocota.

-_Si es verdad Charls.-_ Eso era raro ¿"Charls"? ¿Es una broma?.-_ Pero Bella no te dirá nada porque es muy orgullosa.-_ mi cabeza inmediatamente asintió, Charlie sonrió y bebió un café que tenía servido.-_ Bueno Charlie, me robaré a tu hija para ir de compras, pero te la traere alrededor de las 10 de la noche ¿Está bien?.-_ Está bien, nunca he soportado que mi padre me ponga horarios pero "oigan estoy aqui por si no lo saben" mi mente ironizó claramente la situación ¿Qué demonios me perdí?

-_Está bien, Alice. Eres muy amable, no te preocupes, nunca le pongo horarios a Bella_

_-Bueno, eso si quiero preguntarte algo.-_ yo estaba ya en otro lugar, por lo menos mi mente ya que no entendía en absoluto qué demonios quería preguntarle a mi padre.-_ He escuchado rumores que este fin de semana irás a pescar ¿Me podrías prestar a Bella el fin de semana? es que quiero hacer un tipo de pijama party solo con niñas ¿Entiendes?.-_ Charlie sin pensarlo dos veces asintió con la cabeza, claramente que él fuera a pescar no era la novedad del día, y obviamente era mucho mejor si yo no estaba en casa sola para que él se preocupara demasiado.

-_Por supuesto, ningún problema Alice.-_respondió por último Charlie.

Después de una rápida despedida, me subí al rojo descapotable de Alice en dirección a cualquier mall que estuviera a nuestro alcance y que ella quisiera visitar. Sin embargo nos desviamos de la carretera y se estacionó en la universidad, yo sin entender no me bajé, hoy día no tenía clases y no entraría a esa institución aunque me pagaran, pero al ver a Alice volver con una persona al lado, me di cuenta que era Jess, ella nos acompañaría a nuestra tarde de chicas de compras. No nos demoramos mucho para que Jess subiera al increíble auto siendo vistos por más de un chico en la universidad y después de unos cortos minutos pudimos encontrar el mall favorito de Alice y Jess.

Entramos y comenzamos a buscar tiendas donde completar mi "muy poco utilizable closet" como lo llamaba Alice y tambien para agregar más prendas a la colección de ella. También vimos cosas para Jess el cual se emocionaba pocas veces con algo, ya que sus gustos eran totalmente precisos. Existió un momento en el cual me quedé totalmente sola, miré a todos lados y por ningún lado se divisaba ni a Jess y menos a Alice. Pero no me preocupé, deberían saber donde estaría total una llamada a mi móvil y listo. Me fui directamente a un pequeña librería del mall para ver si encontraba algo bueno para leer antes de ir a dormir, pero mi suerte no estaba de mi lado, por lo que casi grrité cuando una mano se posó en mi brazo amablemente y una voz femenina de lo más conocida dijo mi nombre.

_-Bella, te hemos buscado por todos lados...-_ dijo Alice mirando a todos lados.-_ Me tenías preocupada.-_ Sus labios intentaron dibujar una sonrisa convincente, pero no hizo muy bien su trabajo. Me rei un poquito ante su nerviosismo sin sentido.

-_Alice, primero ustedes se perdieron de mi vista.-_ Sonrei con cariño hacia ella.-_ Y segundo, solo vine a ver si encontraba un libro, no es como si me hubiera escapado a algún callejón o algo.-_ Le tomé la mano tienramente y la llevé fuera de la librería, capáz que en cualquier momento su cabeza se incendiara por tanta información. **(N/A: Es en sentido irónico, a mi hermana odia leer y cuando voy a alguna librería le digo eso...Es como si un pecador entrara una iglesia, se quema xD) **

-_Bueno, pareciera que si...-_ se volteó nuevamente y miró a una persona que no pude identificar ya que estaba atrás de un librero. Alice siguió nuestro camino para juntarnos con Jess, pero antes de llegar le pregunté.

-_¿Pasa algo, Alice?.-_ Su cara había sido extraña cuando entró a la librería y ahora la mantenía mientras nos dirigíamos a buscar a Jess a algún local de ropa alternativa.

-_No pasa nada_...-fingió una sonrisa.-_ Lo mismo de siempre, tienes un imán para los problemas jovencita.-_ sonrió ante su perfecta imitación de Carlisle. Lo dejé pasar, ya sabía a que se trataba todo esto, mi suerte es muy poca, o peor ni siquiera existe. Millones de veces he pensado que tenía un cartel fluorescente en la frente que dice "Aquí los que quieran provocar problemas".

Encontramos a Jess y nos subimos al auto de vuelta a Forks, miré ceñuda a mis amigas que estaban lo más tranquilas, sin recordar que todo este viaje era para que yo le comprara un obsequio a Edward.

-_Por si no lo recordaron, no hemos comprado nada para Edward.-_ Moví mis manos histéricamente, cumpliamos 2 meses mañana y no tenía ningún regalo, para esto eran las compras, o eso suponía yo.

-_Ya nos hemos encargado de eso, Bells.-_Jess se dio vuelta para mirarme desde el asiento del copiloto y me guiñó un ojo. ¡Oh no! eso no era para nada bueno.

-_¿Qué compraron? ¡Exijo verlo!.-_ dije un poco más alto ya que Alice había subido todo el volumen a la radio.-_ ¡Chicas! ¡Por favor!.-_ Esto último fue casi suplica, pero no recibí respuesta de ninguna de las dos. ¡Demonios! Se habían escapado las dos a propósito para comprarle a Edward quizás qué cosa. Estaba totalmente jodida, no podría salir de ésta, a lo mejor podría contra Jess sola y contra Alice pero no con las dos totalmente potenciadas entre si.

Después de un largo viaje de vuelta a casa con la música golpeándome fuertemente los oidos, llegamos a mi casa, por lo que a ambas (independiente de mi enojo por el obsequio de Edward) las invité a tomar once, por último así podría sonsacarles información o algo. Entramos y sobre la mesa del comedor había una nota de Charlie que se había ido a trabajar y que no volvería hasta tarde, por lo que nos pusimos felices al estar completamente solas las tres, sin incomodidades y lo mejor, sin el televisor a todo volumen con el futbol.

-_Bueno, este es el plan Bells.-_ dijo Alice en un susurro, la miré con una ceja alzada ya que no había nadie que nos escuchara en casa. Ella cambió su rostro e hizo lo mismo que yo, y ahí recordé que Edward también era un vampiro, por lo que asentí con la cabeza para que entendiera que había captado su señal.-_ Conseguí que este fin de semana nos fueramos todos a acampar al bosque en Alaska, bien lejos de aquí. Por lo que al ver a mi hermanito con tnto trabajo, él dijo que se quedaría aquí, por lo que es aquí donde entras tú con tu regalo, Bells.-_ Alice sonrió, su plan era macabro, le había dicho a mi padre que haríamos un pijama party en su casa, y al fin de cuentas me quedaría sola con Edward, bueno eso último sonaba super bien.

-_Si supiera qué le regalaré, obviamente le daría su regalo, pero ¡Ni siquiera sé que es!.-_ Éstas últimas palabras las remarqué ya que estaba sentida con Alice por ello, en realidad sentida con ellas dos que hacían complots contra mi.

-_Si te lo diremos, espera un momento.-_ Jess sonrió y miró a Alice en señal que siguiera hablando sobre el plan.

-_Bueno, Edward se puso un poco triste cuando supo que no podía ir con nosotros, y como yo le dije a tu padre que estarías conmigo, entonces todo se resume a que te quedarás del sábado al domingo disfrutando su cumple mes con mi hermoso hermanito.-_ saltó y aplaudió para ella misma por su inteligente plan.- _Ahora te mostraremos tú regalo, perooooo...-_ esta última parte la cantó.-_ no quiero que te niegues o te enojes, solo admito una respuesta positiva de tu parte.-_ asentí con la cabeza, que le dijera algo positivo no significaba que era lo que pensara.

Jess sacó una bolsa de tela rosada el cual decía "Victoria´s Secret", y cuando creí que mi mundo se iría abajo por la verguenza me di cuenta que Alice tenía otra bolsa ¿Por qué dos bolsas? ¿Es que acaso no era suficiente con uno?.

Alice miró mi reacción, comencé a negar con la cabeza, para no decir nada negativo y me reprendió con la mirada.

-_Ni siquiera los has visto.-_ chilló y gruñó a la vez Alice, me senté en el sillón y ellas como unas asesinas se acercaron más a mí con las bolsas para que las abriera y viera de lo que se trataba.

Ambas bolsas quedaron sobre mis rodillas, dejé una automáticamente en el piso y la otra la abrí. Dentro de la bolsa, había una caja grande de color azul oscuro, donde al sacarla, ceñuda miré a Alice.

-_Esa se la entregarás a Edward.-_ me dijo Alice sonriendo mientras miraba a Jess que tenía sus ojos brillosos, y su sonrisa del porte de su rostro.

Cuidadosamente abrí la caja, la cual aún no estaba sellada. El papel celofán que cubría aquella exótica prenda con cuidado la removí para saber qué demonios era. Sonreí al ver aquello, esto claramente era un broma, NI DE LOCA LE REGALARÏA UN BABYDOLL A MI NOVIO, eso jamás, nunca, ever. Comencé a reirme y con ambas manos tapé mi rostro, las convulsiones produjeron que la caja casi cayera de mis rodillas, me doblé para reime a carcajadas. Y cuandome pude calmar, abrí mis ojos y ahí estaban ellas dos, mis dos mejores amigas completamente serias, observandome como si fuera una esquizofrénica.

-_Esto es una broma ¿Cierto?.-_ me dirigía a Alice el cual negó con su cabeza.-_ porque, Yo no le regalaré a Edward un babydoll, eso ni de muerte, ¡ni siquiera lo puede ocupar!.-_ sonreí a lo divertido de la situación, tape mi boca nuevamente para que no saliera una carcajada, miré a Alice y Jess alternadamente, viendo como sus rostros no demostraban nada de risa, ni de que era una broma.-_ Alice, ¡NO!._

-_Solo escucha ¿Quieres? Claramente no se lo que piensas, pero eso no es.-_ Alice sonaba tranquila, mejor abre la otra bolsa.

Al pensar que era una broma, tomé la otra bolsa que anteriormente había dejado en el suelo ya que la caja ocupaba todo el espacio de mis muslos. La abrí ya que esta era una hermosa bolsa sin caja, encontrándome con una réplica de la prenda que vi en la caja.

-_Ya, y esta ¿Para qué demonios es?.-_ repliqué, no entendía nada, ¿En qué planeta estaban ellas dos? Estaba arruinada, no tenía regalo para Edward y ya estaba anocheciendo, tenía que pensar en algo rápidamente, para que ellas no se dieran cuenta.

-_Este te lo pondrás tú.-_ mi mandibula se desencajó y por primera vez en la tarde saqué la prenda de la bolsa para observarla detenidamente. No podía negar que era hermosa, era de color morado de encaje, casi la prenda era cómplice de lo seductora que era, los breteles totalmente delicados y que se adherian inmediatamente al cuerpo, sinceramente la prenda estaba bien elegida. Sonreí un poco al sentir lo sedosa que era sobre mis manos, pero después recordé donde estaba.

-_Alice ¿De verdad crees que me pondré esto y le regalaré un copia? ¡Ni de loca!.-_ lo dije tranquila, ni aunque le gritara la haría comprender o cambiar de parecer.-_ ¡ni siquiera sé por qué le regalaré una prenda de mujer!_

_-Oh si, si te la pondrás; sobre mi cadáver esas dos prendas que me costaron casi una millonada quedarán dentro de tu viejo ropero ¿Me escuchaste Bella?.-_ oh por Dios, se había enojado, y no podía hacer nada. ¡Me tenía en sus manos! si la rechazaba le podría contar a Charlie todo, aunque sabía que no sería capaz, pero con Alice enfurecida, no confiaba en ella.

-_Bueno, bueno. Explicame ¿Si? no te puedo decir si es buen regalo si no lo entiendo.-_ me crucé de brazos y la miré atentamente para escuchar lo que me quería decir.

-_Gracias, en fin, el plan es que la gran caja en cuyo interior está el pequeño babydoll erá el regalo de Edward, el cual será la replica exacta del que tú llevarás puesto y con el cual saldrás del baño una vez que Edward observe aquel regalito ...¿Entendiste?.-_ De verdad que era una buena idea, y sobre todo un buen plan, a veces me impresionaba lo maquiavélica que era la mente de Alice, sobre todo por lo que Edward decía "esto es peligroso y te podría dañar".-_ ... Bueno y lo que ocurra después es otra historia, Bella. _

_**(N/A: Bueno y si al regalo se agrega cualquiera de ustedes con un roson gigante en el cuello como regalo adicional, no estaría mal XD... jajaja... asi nuestro Edward queda bien satisfecho :D... que quede en cada una de ustedes agregarse al regalo y echan a patadas a Bella de la habitación, y bueno de lo que suceda, tambien es otra historia xDDD... ya los dejo terminar :B)**_

Mis mejillas automáticamente se tiñeron de un color rosa característico, independiente de que Edward aún no quería tener relaciones, mi esperanza no se iba aún. Alice asintió afirmativamente al darse cuenta que su plan cada vez lo entendía más, sin embargo aún no quería pensar en qué sentiría mañana en el baño mientras vestía esta prenda, y cómo reaccionaría Edward al verme en ella.

-_Bueno el crédito es de las dos.-_ Dijo Jess sacándome de mis pensamientos.-_ Yo también ayude, bueno y te ayudaré más a arreglarte para que salgas como una gata salvaje del baño.-_ Ella sonrió con cariño.

-_¡Jess! ¡Me avergüenzas! no digas eso.-_ mis manos se fueron a mi rostro para esconder el color de mi rostro cuando me dijo aquello, de verdad que era entretenido todo, pero no quería saber más detalles, y menos clases de sexualidad.

-_Ahhh Bella, es que siempre he escuchado "de la puerta del cuarto para afuera sé una dama... pero un tu cama la mas grande "puta"" y bueno, me he vuelto una fiel a ese dicho __**(*).-**_Con Alice nos reimos tanto rato, hasta que nuestras lágrimas se cansaron de recorrer nuestro rostro, es más Alice se había tirado al suelo para doblarse de la risa, mientras yo totalmente flectada y sobre el sillón no podía respirar a causa de mi risa.

Al final la tarde la pasamos conversando de cosas totalmente sin sentido, bueno para los demás, porque para nosotros era entretenido. Lo más divertido eran las bromas irónicas de Alice sobre ser vampiro y que Jess no entendía aún, pero pensaba que ya llegaría el momento en que se enterara y fuera por la misma boca de nuestr loca amiga Alice.

Bueno y el término del gracioso viernes llegó al infernal sábado, estaban todos vueltos locos, estaba bien que nuestro plan solo lo supieramos nosotras tres, pero parecía que todo el mundo sopechaba y era exasperante. Menciono primero a Charlie que estaba nervioso no sé por qué motivo, es más incluso se le olvidó completamente que iba a ir a casa de Alice por lo que sus ojos casi salen de sus cuencas al darse cuenta que no pasaría la noche en casa como él pensaba. Con Jes habíamos adelantado mucho estudio por lo que mis deberes estaban totalmente terminados, Jess se fue a su casa ayer viernes ya que se habia quedado en la mía la noche anterior y sus padres siquiera sabían si estaba viva. Después de que me llamó que sus padres estaban vueltos locos, le dije que no era la única, que Charlie tambi´n había enloquecido, y en respuesta de esto, ocurrió lo siguiente.

-_Jess, ¿De verdad? ¿Qué demonio le pasa a la gente? Charlie está igual, yo creo que o es un clon y se llevaron al original, o algo tenían los cafés de la oficina.-_ Al ver que mi puerta estaba totalmente abierta en mi habitación y que había un Charlie matandome con la mirada.

-_Escuché eso, jovencita.-_ dijo con los brazos cruzados sobre su torso.

-_Jess, nos vemos en unos minutos, tengo que colgar, bye!.-_ colgué el teléfono que estaba sobre mi mesita de noche.-_ ¿Nunca te han enseñado a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas?.-_ me volteé y comencé a ordenar mi pieza y mi mochila para irme a la supuesta "noche de chicas" que había dicho Alice.

-_¿Y a ti no te han enseñado a que cuando las conversaciones son privadas, debes cerrar la puerta?.-_ dijo ceñudo, sus ojos mataban con la mirada y el ambiente se podía cortar con tijeras. Está bien, había ganado, si no fuera tan bocona y despistada él nunca hubiera escuchado nada.

Después se volteó y bajo las escaleras, no se había enojado, solo se molestó pero él sabía que tenía razón, se había vuelto loco y yo independiente de que estuviera nerviosa ante cómo reaccionaría Edward me encontraba calmada, total lo peor que podría recibir, era un NO. Mi día pasó sin novedades, independiente de que de vez en cuando me dieran ataques de pánico pero eran todas pequeñas.

Después de almuerzo, terminé de ordenar y Alice con Jess llegaron a mi rescate, por lo que inmediatamente me puse nerviosa y quise desistir de lo que haría.

-_Ah no Bella, no te retractes, independiente de lo que el futuro diga, saldrás de esta casa e iras a la mías si es que tengo que llevarte del pelo.-_ Alice vio en un instante que no iría, pero ella era la más indicada para cambiar el futuro y obligarme a ir.

Me despedí de Charlie que se había olvidado completamente del tema en la mañana y se fue a pescar, yo en cambio al quedarme con mis dos amigas, me arreglaron el pelo y mi vestimenta, que constó en un vestido gris con un bolero negro, calzas negras y converse. En mi mochila llevaba el regalo de Edward y lo que me pondría.

-_¿Tú no tienes que ir a acampar con tus padres?.-_ preguntó Jess a Alice, el cual miró la hora y sonrió y asintió.

-_Si, es que mis padres Emmet y Rose se fueron juntos pero en autos distintos, y en un par de minutos llegará Jasper para que nos vayamos en mi auto detrás de mi familia.-_ sonrió y siguió con su maquillaje sobre mi rostro que era solo para corregir, según ella, imperfecciones de mi rostro.

Me miré al espejo y al darme cuenta de que era yo, quedé impresionada, de verdad que ellas eran muy buenas para este trabajo. Les agradecí a ambas y al salir, pensé que caminando me iría a la casa de los Cullen, pero Alice me lo impidió, diciendo que arruinaría mi maquillaje, peinado y todo lo demás, por lo que ella con Jasper me fueron a dejar. Llegué y al mismo momento en que el descapotable de Alice salió disparado en dirección contraria, toqué el timbre lo más nerviosa.

Inmediatamente mi novio me abrió la puerta, recibiendome totalmente impactado e impresionado. Nuestro beso duró más de lo normal y con ello, entendió el por qué Alice no lo dejaba entrar en sus pensamiento. Después de entrar y decirle que me quedaría con él, su sonrisa se ensanchó lo bastante como para sentirme confiada en que mi regalo de cumple mes, era perfecto. Subimos y aquí me encontraba, encerrada en el baño mientras Edward bajaba a buscar comida para mi.

Tenía vergüenza y claramente no quería salir del baño, y menos ASI. Me arreglé el cabello, mientras Edward aún no subía, bajando algunos bucles que estaban desordenados, antes de entrar había dejado aquella caja azul sobre la cama para que lo viera. Ni siquiera quise contar las veces que me senté y me volvi a parar del retrete solo por el nerviosismo

-_Amor, ¿Estás bien?.-_ Su pregunta me exaltó, ni siquiera lo había escuchado subir, agradecía al cielo que no puediera escuchar mis pensamientos, porque de lo contrario se hubiera enterado completamente de nuestro plan.

-_Emm... si salgo enseguida.-_ dije con voz temblorosa, mis manos estaban congeladas ya casi alcanzando la temperatura de Edward.-_ ¿Amor, puedes abrir el regalo que te deje sobre la cama?.-_ grité un poco para que me escuchara sin embargo recordé el pequeño gran detalle que tenía infrasonido en sus orejas de vampiro.

-_¿Regalo?.-_ preguntó extrañado y con un tono de risa.-_ ¿Para mi? Y ¿por qué no sales y me lo entregas tú cariño?.-_ ¡Maldición! ¿es que no podía hacer las cosas más fáciles? Solo decir "ya lo abro" ¿Acaso no entendía que no quería salir del baño?

-_Ed, sólo abrelo ¿Si?.-_ respondi un poco histérica, senti su carcajada bajta y le dije.-_ Si no abres tu regalo no salgo en toda la noche del baño.-_ independiente de que él no me viera, estaba parada tras la puerta con los brazos cruzados y mi ceño fruncido.

-_Bueno amor, es hora de que te enteres que esa puerta para mi, no es impedimento para sacarte en brazos de ahí.-_ respondió, obviamente era cierto, él me podía sacar si quisiera en cualquier momento.-_Pero lo abriré.-_ esperé unos segundos.

Mis manos estaban apretándose entre si de los nervios.

-_OH POR DIOS.-_ escuché por parte de mi novio, mis nervios aumentaron y por un momento quería brincar por la ventana del baño del tercer piso donde me encontraba ¿Y si no le gustaba mi regalo? ¿Qué haría? ¡Por qué demonios me presté para esto! grité mentalmente antes de escuchar a Edward decir otra cosa a travez de la puerta.

-_¿Amor? ¿Qué significa esto?.-_

.

..

...

¡Fin del capi!

**(*) esto es de la idea de una suuper seguidora que es... naaa no lo diré no te preocupes, tu me dijiste que no así que asi será o nuestras mejillas se teñiran de rojo si se enteran de lo que hablamos en los mail xDDD**

* * *

**(**_**Nacha cierra sus ojos al aplicar enter para que se suba el capitulo, teme por su vida y las criticas Dx) _  
**_

Bueno aqui el capi al fin de clases de biomecánica... solo les digo que fue dificil escribirlo, me toco justo una epoca de demencia y sobre todo muerte cerebral :/ lo que produjo que las ideas no estuvieran de mi lado, borre 3 veces este capi para reescribirlo, pero nada me gustaba.

Ya no los dejo con explicaciones que a mas de una le daran ganas de golpearme hasta que me muera. Pero no olviden que si lo hacen no sabran el final, y sobre todo lo que pasará en su cumple dos meses *u*.

Dedicado a mi melliza Magdi que la extraño un monton y a Salesia que me hace reir con sus reviews :D y es una despierta neuronas de Nacha :D gracias, me salvaste de los vulturis y me mandaste a todos los hermosos a darme respiracion boca a boca antes de que enloqueciera :D

Sin mas, recuerden que sus reviews son las baterias que necesitan mis manos para escribir :) aunque con mi demora no lo meresco U.u...

Bye!

Y un abrazo a todos los que esperaron este capi y no dudaron en mandarme a matar xD

Nacha :)


	14. El inesperado ratón

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes como todos saben y siempre hay que repetirlo uno y otra vez... xD ... no me pertenecen...si no que son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, en cambio la trama de la historia es mía mía...xD...bueno no totalmente ya que mi profesor de biomecánica es descrito aquí... pero él no lo sabe... y no es necesario que lo sepa tampoco...xD... disfruten el capi.

* * *

Clases de Biomecánica I con Edward Cullen

**Capitulo 14**

_EPOV_

Mi cerebro no podía pensar con claridad, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, aquella prenda en la caja quemaba mis manos como ninguna otra cosa, sabía que era idea de Alice, estos últimos días me había negado el acceso a su cabeza, pero no quería dañar a Bella de ninguna forma existente. Sabía perfectamente cuál era la idea de todo esto y a dónde se encaminaba, pero no estaba preparado para reaccionar como quería.

-_¿Amor? ¿Qué significa esto?-_ pregunté casi con voz temblorosa y nerviosa, escuchaba desde dónde me ubicaba cómo la respiración de Bella aumentaba dentro del baño debido al nerviosismo.

-_¿Te gustó tu regalo?-_ me respondió con una pregunta, su voz se escuchaba totalmente nerviosa a través de la puerta, por lo que con un juego de palabras intenté calmarla un poco para que no estuviera tan nerviosa.

-_Si, está lindo amor. Pero dudo que me quede, aunque si me gustaría jugar con él un poco cuando lo utilices… más adelante-_ dije sonriendo mirando si ella estaba dispuesta a salir de una vez por todas del baño, la frase "más adelante" la había dicho a propósito para que ella supiera perfectamente a lo que me refería con ello. **(*)**

El silencio reinó en mi habitación por lo que tuve que volver a hablar para convencerla para que saliera y calmarla un poco, no tenía por qué tener vergüenza, además hacía frío y en el baño más y obviamente no quería que se contagiara un resfrío o algo por el estilo.

-_Amor ¿Vas a salir del baño o tengo que botar la puerta?-_ sentí una pequeña risa al otro lado de la puerta, escuché como sacaba el pestillo y abría finalmente la estúpida puerta que me separaba de ella.

Me puse de pie automáticamente desde mi cama que había sido puesta hace poco tiempo por Alice, sin motivo alguno, aunque ahora lo entendía todo. Mis brazos estaban listos para recibir a Bella para tomarla y calmar su ansiedad, lo cual tarde me di cuenta que estaba vestida con una replica igual a la de mi regalo. Sus mejillas al instante se sonrosaron al salir corriendo del baño como si mis brazos pudieran esconder su hermosa figura, con mis dedos delicadamente acaricié las curvas que eran pronunciadas con aquel fatídico atuendo cuando se acurrucó en mi pecho.

Lentamente me alejé de ella para observarla mejor.

-_Déjame verte, amor-_ dije sonriendo e intentando que no forcejeara ya que su agarre se hacia más fuerte mientras yo intentaba hacer que se pusiera frente a mí a una distancia considerable como para observar mi regalo puesto en ella.

-_No, ¡Qué vergüenza!-_ me respondió con su voz oculta por mi tórax.

-_¡Bella! Déjame disfrutar mi regalo de… ¡Oh por Dios!-_ dije casi golpeándome contra una pared por mi estupidez, hoy día cumplíamos dos meses y no me había acordado en absoluto, tantas cosas en mi cabeza habían producido que lo más importante lo olvidara completamente-_ ¡Demonios, amor! No lo recordé._

_-No te preocupes, tu te acordaste el primero, era mi turno.-_ dijo riendo y mirando al piso para verse a sí misma con su atuendo.

Se alejó unos cuantos pasos de mí y observé lo preciosa que se veía con aquella delicada pieza de encaje. Sus mejillas rosáceas no me permitían pensar ni actuar con claridad. Sus rizos color chocolate caían en cascada a cada lado de su rostro, haciendo que sus tonalidades tanto de su piel como el de sus mejillas, resaltara más a cada minuto. Sus ojos brillaban y estaban enfocados directamente sobre los míos, lo cual me hizo pensar más de una vez en tomarla sobre mis brazos y olvidar por completo los riesgos que corría por ser yo un vampiro.

No sabía qué hacer ni qué pensar, mi mentalidad no iba en absoluto acorde con los actos que pensaba hacer y ella estaba esperando.

Luego de unos instantes acorté la infernal distancia que nos separaba el uno del otro. Leí en sus ojos que percibió el dolor que sentía yo al rechazar esta propuesta, pero aún no era tiempo para iniciar algo así, no tan rápido.

Sé que generalmente en los humanos los roles son distintos, pero en mi caso independiente de que supiera el riesgo que era estar con una alumna nunca pensé en el pequeño detalle que conlleva a una relación.

Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a su lado, mi frente se apoyó sobre la de ella, y mi nariz rozó lentamente la suya, sus labios me pedían a gritos que comenzáramos el lujurioso juego, pero no podía hacer algo como aquello.

Cerré mis ojos mientras mis manos se iban directamente a sus caderas, ella no sabía cómo me quemaba su piel ante el mínimo contacto. Mi cuerpo gritaba que aumentara el contacto físico y sabía que el de ella pedía incesantemente lo mismo. Su respiración aumentó y sentí cómo chocaba contra mis labios.

Esta vez fue ella quien se acercó para tomar mis labios, sus brazos subieron y se situaron tras mi cuello jugando con mechones de mi cobrizo cabello.

Cerré mis ojos para intentar concentrarme completamente en mi objetivo que era "no dañar a Bella" y no caer en la tentación. Bella acortó aun más nuestra distancia, tanto así que podía decir que cada célula de su cuerpo la sentía por completo, mis brazos la rodearon para mantenerla junto a mí por el resto del tiempo.

Se separó por unos minutos de mí para que su respiración pudiera volver a la normalidad y cuando creí que nuestro beso había terminado y que haríamos otra cosa, su entretención se fue directamente al lóbulo de mi oreja, mordiendo y lamiendo lo cual produjo que llegara casi al borde de mi locura.

En un acto completamente de desesperación la tomé de sus hombros y nos separé, no quería cometer ninguna locura todavía, no podía dañarla de esa manera. Pero todos mis intentos se fueron literalmente al demonio cuando me miró y una sonrisa estaba implantada en sus labios, sabía lo necia que era por lo cual, independiente de que mi fuerza fuera de acero, acortó nuevamente la distancia entre nosotros con otro beso desesperado.

Comencé a sentir que mis pies se movían en dirección a la cama y cuando abrí mis ojos, me di cuenta que era Bella la que me empujaba en dirección a la confortable superficie.

-_Bella, por favor-_ gruñí tanto en reproche como con desesperación, la poca cordura que me quedaba estaba tomando en cuenta la petición de mi testaruda novia.

Pero como esperaba ella no me tomó en cuenta, evité a toda costa caer sobre la cama que era obvio que aumentaría más las probabilidades de tener a Bella conmigo.

No sé qué sucedía con mi fuerza, tan solo no podía manejar a Bella a mi antojo, sino que ella me manejaba a mí. Sus manos bajaron de mi cuello y pasaron por mi tórax lento y tortuosamente para posarse inmediatamente sobre mis caderas pero ellas nunca llegaron ahí, por acto reflejo mis manos tomaron sus muñecas para posarlos a su lado.

-_Por favor, detente no sé si después responderé por daños, amor-_ mis ojos la miraron sinceramente y esperanzados en que ella cambiara de opinión y no me insistiera, y ella lo entendió, aunque no del todo.

-_Yo no te pido que respondas por nada, Edward-_ respondió en un susurro que me pareció de lo más sexy, no sé si por las sensaciones que ella me estaba transmitiendo o porque de verdad se veía sexy de esa manera.

Sin pensar en absoluto lo que hacía mi mano se posó sobre su espalda y la acerqué mucho más a mi cuerpo, acunándola sobre mi pecho. Un suspiro escuché por parte de ella cuando la abracé, sabía que ella pensaba que a lo mejor era que no quería tener relaciones con ella, pero no era de ese modo. Yo si quería pero no podía dañarla de esa manera, aún no sabía los riesgos que tenía ese simple acto.

Por un instante olvidé que ella vestía aquella tentadora pieza de lencería, ella besó mi cuello subiendo hasta que encontró mis labios dispuestos a comenzar una danza de lo más deliciosa. Mis manos se movieron desesperadamente tocando su cremosa piel por dónde la prenda me diera un atajo. Sus manos no esperaron más tiempo y con un movimiento sacaron la polera blanca que vestía.

Sin saber en qué momento sucedió, ambos estábamos acostados sobre la cama ubicada al centro de mi habitación, acariciándonos, besándonos y conociendo los puntos débiles del otro. Las manos de ambos estaban en la espalda del otro, acariciando activamente, ambos temiendo que nos separáramos. Mis ojos por un momento se abrieron y observaron a Bella en su posición, se veía hermosa, sus mejillas seguían rosadas aunque dudaba que fuera por vergüenza, aquella prenda fue traída por el mismo diablo para tentar mi suerte.

Su rico aroma estaba adherido a mi nariz, fresas, exquisita y tentadora esencia que no ayudaba en absoluto con mi cordura, aturdiéndome mucho más de lo que estaba.

Nuestros besos aumentaron de calibre y se convirtieron en unos llenos de pasión, despertando células dormidas por siglos en mi cuerpo. La acerqué más a mi cuerpo para que sintiera lo que estaba provocando en mí. Con un solo movimiento tomé su pierna y la coloque cruzando mi cuerpo, de tal manera que al ponerme de espaldas ella quedó a horcadas sobre mí. Impresionada y algo confusa me observó por unos instantes.

Mi cara lo dijo todo, pero para que quedara aún más claro ésta vez, mi cabeza negó y cerré mis ojos. Bella en respuesta bufó y se acostó sobre mí con su rostro escondido en mi cuello.

-_Amor, tú sabías que esto…-_ fui interrumpido, no pude terminar de decir mi frase, ya que mi hermosa y adorada novia me había hecho callar poniendo su mano sobre mi boca.

-_Edward ¡Shhh! Intento calmarme y escuchar tu ronca voz de esa manera tan sexy no me está ayudando en absoluto-_ sonreí al ver lo que provocaba en ella, mi mano acarició sus rizos color chocolate mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad junto con su frecuencia cardiaca y mientras quitaba su mano de mi boca.

Luego de unos instantes intenté levantarla de mi regazo, pero ella se negó acercándose más a mí, haciendo que mi cordura volviera a perderse por un instante. Al moverla para que quedáramos ambos acostados de lado mirándonos, no medí mi fuerza y rompí aquella prenda de tal forma que el muslo y su estómago quedaran en bandeja frente a mis ojos.

Sentí un movimiento en la cama, y me di cuenta que Bella con ambas manos sobre su boca se miraba a si misma sonriendo.

Sus ojos se enfocaron sobre los míos y se carcajeó, tanto así que no pudo hablar por unos cuantos minutos. El pedazo de tela desprendido descansaba en mi mano mientras reíamos en conjunto y cuando esto cesó pudimos hablar en paz.

-_¡Oh por Dios, Edward! ¿Qué has hecho? Alice me matará-_ ningún indicio de vergüenza mostraba su rostro ahora, solo su hermosa sonrisa mientras miraba alternadamente el pedazo de prenda que le quedó puesto y el que estaba en mi mano.

-_Bueno, ya hemos encontrado la utilidad a mi regalo, Alice nunca lo sabrá-_ sonreímos y la abracé. Y al ver que comenzaba a bajar la temperatura, con el edredón tapé el cuerpo de Bella.

Lentamente sentí cómo Bella se iba quedando dormida, haciendo que mis ojos se cerraran y pensaran en otras cosas sin importancia.

Estaba tan metido en mis cavilaciones que no sentí cuando la puerta estaba siendo abierta ni menos que ya era de día. Abrí mis ojos y un flash de una cámara llegó en mi dirección, por un instante no pude enfocar nada pero cuando lo vi, quise por primera vez en mi vida matar a una persona.

-_¡Emmet! ¿Qué demonios haces?-_ por mi grito Bella despertó rápidamente y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Bella estaba con su pierna desnuda fuera del edredón porque había sentido un poco de calor en la noche, independiente de que estuviera yo a su lado. Su vestimenta no apta para Emmet estaba rota y aquel pedazo de tela descansaba sobre el suelo. Yo en cambio estaba solo con mis vaqueros de color gris acostado al lado de mi novia sin polera ni zapatos y sin calcetines. Claramente él idiota de mi hermano interpretó todo al revés.

-_Ahora tengo una foto de tu primera vez, Eddie. Bella, un gusto conocerte al fin-_ sonrió y bailó ridículamente en la entrada de mi habitación.

Bella se había tapado hasta la última punta de su cabello y yo no dudaría en destruir lo que tenía Emmet, no soportaba que Bella se sintiera incómoda. Con una rapidez característica de mi especie, llegué junto a Emmet que seguía bailando en círculos celebrando su estupidez.

-_¡Demonios Emmet!-_ con facilidad le quité la cámara y no contento con esto la destrocé en millones de pedazos, tanto así que Emmet me quedó mirando anonadado.

-_¡Eddie! ¡¿Qué has hecho? Es la cámara fotográfica número 40 que ha comprado Rose este mes, me matará cuando sepa-_ su rostro estaba mucho más pálido que de costumbre, cosa que me dio gracia.

-_¡Fuera de mi habitación, Emmet!-_ y cuando dije esto inmediatamente llegó Alice lo bastante enfurecida como para quedar con secuelas leves si llegaba a tener contacto con alguna persona.

-_¿Qué pasa Edward?-_ sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su torso mientras que con un pie golpeaba incesantemente el piso, en sus ojos salían llamas literalmente.

-_Emmet entró sin permiso a mi habitación y nos sacó una foto a mí y a Bella en la cama-_ independiente de que Alice no supiera lo que había pasado anoche ya que últimamente evitaba ver mi futuro por cosas de privacidad, no dudo dos veces y golpeó a Emmet en la nuca.

-_¿En qué pensabas, Emmet?-_ gritó, con una mano tomó su oreja y como un niño pequeño Emmet se quejó, mientras en un discurso muy largo, Alice le quitaba y lo castigaba con todo tipo de cosas: le prohibió los videojuegos y lo amenazo con contarle a Rosalie y que ella tomaría cartas en el asunto mucho más severas que ella.

Cerré mi puerta y negué con mi cabeza, de verdad que bastaba con que Rose lo retara por romper la cámara para que yo estuviera tranquilo. Me volteé dirigiendo mi mirada a la hermosa chica que estaba bajo mi cama, solamente sus ojos castaños y su nariz sobresalía del cobertor. Comencé a intentar no reírme pero fue inevitable, sabía cuanta vergüenza tenía porque Emmet la viera así, pero era muy cómico todo lo que pasó.

Mi risa resonó en las paredes tanto así que dirigí mis dos brazos a mi abdomen para evitar las fuertes contracciones que estaba teniendo a causa de la risa.

-_¡No es gracioso, Edward!-_ dijo Bella intentando no contagiarse de mi risa.

-_Sí, sí lo es amor-_ y seguí riéndome mientras su cantarina carcajada se unía a la mía.

De un instante a otro sentí como una de las almohadas chocaba con mi cabeza produciendo que millones de plumas quedaran esparramadas a mí alrededor y yo lleno de ellas. Rápidamente llegué a su lado y sonreí al ver que estaba de pie sobre la cama mirándome como una niña pequeña.

-_Rompí la cámara de Emmet, pero la memoria está intacta-_ le dije refiriéndome a dónde se había guardado la foto que nos había sacado Emmet-_ Así que, si no quieres que la imprima y la amplíe del tamaño de la pared, no tientes tu suerte conmigo, Bella._

Me fulminó con la mirada y sonrió al darse cuenta que bromeaba, se sentó y me observó por un momento muy largo.

-_¿Crees que algún día podamos, tu sabes, hacer esto?-_ sus ojos dejaron de enfocar a los míos y se fueron directamente a sus manos que descansaban en su regazo mientras jugaba con ellas nerviosamente.

-_Por supuesto que sí, pero dame tiempo para controlarme y no hacerte daño. Escucha, Bella, eres la mujer más linda que he conocido nunca, y si no hago esto es para no dañarte a ti, amor-_ mi mano tomó su mentón haciendo que su mirada se enfocara nuevamente en mí.

Mis labios encontraron los suyos con facilidad y la abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Ya era día lunes y como siempre tenía que ir a hacer clases a la universidad junto con trabajar para las tesis de los alumnos que estaban a mi cargo, no era muy entretenido aquello ya que la mayoría por instinto me temía, independiente de que mi paciencia con jóvenes no era lo suficiente. Sabía que había alumnos inteligentes, pero si se esforzaran más les iría mucho mejor y sobre todo se ahorrarían mis reproches.

Llegué a la universidad y a la distancia vi como Bella venía dentro del coche de Alice, ella voluntariamente se había ofrecido para llevarla a la universidad y supongo que para hablar cosas de chicas ya que Alice me prohibió leer su mente y sobre todo escucharlas conversar.

Puntualmente llegué a una reunión con el director de una de las carreras que impartía mi asignatura, eso no me quitó mucho tiempo, él solamente quería informarse cómo iban sus alumnos y ver posibilidades de aprobación a fin de año. Luego de unos instantes de aburrida conversación nos teníamos que retirar, él se excusó diciendo que tenía que ir a otra reunión, siendo que si se trataba de reuniones iría con a una con su almohada, sonreí y me puse de pie saliendo de la sala y me fui en dirección a mi laboratorio donde siempre estaba.

Hoy tenía que juntarme con mis tesistas **(N/A: Así se les llama a los que tienen que hacer la tesis cuando terminan de estudiar una carrera, es como un trabajo de investigación de un tema en específico que elijas o que te den) **por lo que ordené los trabajos para corregirlos. Al sentarme y comenzar a ver y leer me di cuenta los millones de errores que estaban en aquellos textos ¿Cómo era posible que tuvieran falta de ortografía? Estudiaban en la universidad demonios, no eran unos bebés.

Justo cuando terminé de corregir entró el primero de los estudiantes que estaba a mi cargo, comencé a decirle todo lo que pensaba de su trabajo, me faltaron calificativos para decirle que su redacción era como el demonio y su ortografía mucho peor. El alumno solo asentía y miraba el suelo ¿Es que no podía decir nada? Me puse de pie y en una pizarra comencé a contarle sobre sus errores en lo que pensaba, que las maniobras con sus pacientes tenían que ser de una manera y no de otra.

Cuando terminé de hablar le pasé su tesis y le dije que la reescribiera y que el viernes me la llevara para ver si tenía errores antes de entregarla.

Toda la ira que sentía por darle una respuesta negativa a Bells por lo del fin de semana comencé a botarla erróneamente con los alumnos tesistas y los de la clase, tanto así que el rostro de Bella me miraba contrariado desde el otro lado del laboratorio. Una pareja del laboratorio tenía que disertar un paper en inglés que le había dejado y de verdad que estaba todo muy mal dicho y explicado como para felicitarlos o algo por el estilo.

Todo el día me llegaron alumnos que de verdad tenían al calificativo de ineptos, ya no me quedaba paciencia en absoluto, ya que al terminar la clase del práctico mi Bella tuvo que irse inmediatamente a solucionar un problema con un trabajo en una de sus asignaturas.

-_A ti te hace falta un buen polvo, hermanito-_ ¡Oh no! Alice de nuevo no por favor, no he sido un chico malo por Dios.

-_Alice, hoy no es mi día así que no tientes tu suerte ¿Quieres?-_ ella sonrió, me conocía lo suficiente como para notar mi temperamento el día de hoy y como yo la conocía igual de bien, dudaba que me dejara tranquilo.

-_Si lo sé, no te preocupes que solo te digo que te llegara un buen reto si sigues comportándote de esa manera con tus alumnos-_ negué con la cabeza, tenía suficiente trabajo como para tomar en cuenta las amenazas de mi queridísima hermana.

-_¿A qué te refieres con…?-_ levanté mi vista que estaba fijada en el montón de papeles que revisaba y Alice ya no estaba en el laboratorio.

¡Agh! Detestaba que me dejaran hablando solo aunque esperándolo de Alice, estaba seguro que lo había hecho a propósito para acabar más con mi paciencia ¿Es que hoy día todos querían que llegara al límite? ¿Habré hecho algo tan malo en mis vidas pasadas como para que pague por esto ahora y de esta manera?

No hacer feliz a Bella en el ámbito sexual estaba dejando consideradas secuelas en mí, como que de repente de un día para otro quisiera saber a dónde está en cada momento. Independiente de ello detesto llamarla para preguntarle, además yo detestaba eso de las demás personas, que fueran algo aprehensivos por lo que consideré que no debía comportarme de esa forma tan humana.

Otra secuela era querer a Bella casi las veinticuatro horas del día a mi lado, la amaba tanto y de una forma tan alocada que no podía controlar. En tan solo este poco tiempo me he dado cuenta que ella de verdad es para mí, está hecha para mí, encajamos perfectamente el uno con el otro, tanto así que es impresionante que cada vez que estoy a su lado, una fuerza externa es lo bastante fuerte como para acercarme más a ella como una especie de imanes de polo opuestos.

Luego de una notable filosofía de lo que sentía o no por mi hermosa Bella, seguí con la revisión de los papeles, tesis, paper, controles y quizzes de todas las secciones que estaban a mi cargo y todas las carreras universitarias que tenían biomecánica I en sus mallas académicas. Tanta basura escrita me estaba dando dolor de cabeza, aunque estaba seguro que era un síntoma psicológico, es imposible que le den dolor de cabeza a los vampiros ¿O no?

El sonido de la puerta del laboratorio hecha de vidrio produjo que un suspiro saliera de mis labios cuando al fin me había dado un break para descansar un poco.

-_¡Adelante!_- grité para que escucharan y entraran rápidamente para ir a tomarme un café.

Mi vista se levantó al mismo instante en que sentí que la puerta había sido abierta y una persona había entrado a mi oficina, una brisa leve pasó por el pasillo haciendo corriente de aire en la entrada por lo que inmediatamente supe quién era la persona que estaba dentro del laboratorio de biomecánica.

-_¡Bella!-_ me puse de pie y abrí mis brazos para abrazarla, no había tenido contacto con ella en todo el día y la necesitaba a mi lado ahora.

-_¡Ni te molestes en abrazarme Edward Anthony Cullen!-_ ¡Ouch! Había dicho mi nombre completo, eso significaba que no estaba contenta en absoluto.

Sus brazos se cruzaron a la altura de su pecho y una de sus cejas se elevó completamente, eso quería decir que quería una explicación, pero no entendía de qué, si no he hecho nada malo.

-_Pero amor, ¿Qué pasa?...-_ no pude seguir hablando ya que la distancia fue brutalmente acortada por una enfurecida Isabella Swan dentro de mi laboratorio, esperaba que ese carácter no fuera heredado de Charlie o si no estaba frito si Bella le contaba a su padre que estaba saliendo con un profesor.

-_Quiero que me des una respuesta a tu comportamiento de hoy ¡Ahora!-_ me fulminó con la mirada mientras una de sus cejas estaba más levantada que lo normal.

-_¿Comportamiento? ¿Cuándo? ¡No he hecho nada malo!-_ mi rostro expresaba completamente que no entendía en absoluto de lo que me estaba hablando.

-_¡Ah! Entonces tratar así de mal a tus alumnos ¿es normal?_

_-¿Qué yo qué? ¡No es mi culpa que a sus veinticuatro años no sepas escribir aún como la gente! ¡Son unos ineptos!-_ dije un poco más fuerte, no entendía el comportamiento de Bella, siempre he sido así, muy estricto con mis alumnos pero siempre lo terminaban agradeciendo, nunca tendrían un profesor menos pesado que yo.

-_No es necesario que descargues tu frustración con tus alumnos, sobre todo cuando son fracasos sexuales, me siento casi culpable de que los trates de esa manera, son personas Edward-_ su rostro no lo veías dos veces en la vida si querías vivir.

Con razón Alice me había dicho que si me comportaba así me llegaría un regaño, y era el de Bella, ¿Cómo me dice que es por un fracaso sexual? ¿Y que ella se siente culpable? Si siempre he sido de esta manera con mis alumnos.

-_Pero… si yo siempre…-_ fui interrumpido nuevamente por la enfadada Bella que estaba frente a mí.

-_¡Ni siquiera me digas que siempre has sido así! Si es así, tendrás que cambiar, no es lindo saber que tu novio se comporta como un cretino con todos, tú más que nadie tiene que saber lo que se siente si eres un buen lector de mentes-_ quedé perplejo con su explicación ¿Qué yo era el cretino? ¡Pero si ellos eran los inútiles!

Acorté la distancia y fue a Bella a quien le cambio la expresión del rostro, sus ojos me miraban fijamente para intentar captar lo que diría o haría, pero claramente ella nunca se lo espero.

Desesperadamente rodeé mis brazos a su alrededor y mis labios llegaron junto a los de ella encajando a la perfección, mi abrazo la levantó unos centímetros del suelo por lo que con sus piernas rodeó mi zona pélvica, sus brazos se situaron alrededor de mi cuello y los míos en su espalda para levantarla. Con una destreza impresionante y obviamente normal para mí, la llevé hacia donde estaba mi escritorio tirando todo al piso con un solo brazo mientras dejaba a Bella sentada. Me ubiqué entre sus piernas mientras ella desabrochaba lenta y tortuosamente mi camisa; mis manos no sé en qué momento se habían introducido casi por si solas dentro de la holgada blusa de Bella comenzando a acariciar su abdomen buscando puntos débiles.

Estábamos tan sumidos en el otro que ninguno de los dos sintió nada más que los besos del otro, haciendo que el mundo exterior se detuviera completamente para nosotros; podría haber habido una tercera guerra mundial y nosotros no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta en absoluto.

-_¡Oh ¡Por Dios!-_ gritó una conocida voz, lo que produjo que con un acto reflejo soltara a Bella inmediatamente.

Bella de la impresión también gritó muy alto y como nuestra suerte hoy no estaba de nuestro lado, en ese preciso instante en que ellas dos gritaban, mi jefe pasó por el pasillo por donde Jess había salido del laboratorio y la miró preocupado por el rostro que tenía ella.

Inmediatamente él entró al laboratorio viendo qué era lo que había asustado a Jess y a Bella ya que había escuchado el grito de las dos. Menos mal que a tiempo y rapidez sobrehumana pude abrochar todos los botones de mi camisa y Bella arreglarse su polera, que cuando Jessica nos encontró, estaba solo un centímetro debajo de su brasier.

-_¿Qué demonios pasa?-_ preguntó extasiado e impresionado a la vez al entrar y encontrar a Bella con los ojos casi saliendo de sus cuencas.

Inmediatamente y atrás de mi jefe Jessica entró.

-_Lo siento profesor Stormed, es que vimos un ratón ¿Cierto Bella?-_ bendita salvación la de la señorita Stanley porque ni siquiera a mí se me hubiera ocurrido explicar el por qué de su grito en conjunto.

-_Sí, solo que Jessica les tiene pánico y salió corriendo del laboratorio-_ Bella sonrió con complicidad y se volteó para que el señor Stormed no notara que mentía.

Él solo se nos quedó mirando impresionado a los tres y observó cómo todas mis cosas estaban en el suelo. Luego me quedó mirando unos instantes, se volteó miró a Jessica y se fue de mi oficina.

-_¡Para la otra búsquense un motel, por mi salud visual! ¿Quieren?-_ nos miró a ambos y sonrió un poco-_ menos mal que los encontré yo y no ese viejo momia._

Los tres nos reímos de su calificativo hacia mi jefe, de verdad que parecía momia ese caballero, incluso hablaba y no se le entendía nada.

Luego de unos instantes en que con Bella arreglamos las cosas, ella se fue con Jess ya que tenían que estudiar para los finales. Y fue esa la razón porque Jessica Stanley había entrado al laboratorio, pensando que estaría conversando conmigo.

.

..

…

¡Fin!

**(*) Idea de mi pseudo beta xD que lee mis historias, las corrige y me da locas ideas para que no entré en un estado de histeria colectiva =) Gracias Salesia :B**

* * *

(Nacha desde debajo de su ordenador aprieta "subir capitulo" para que no le llegue tomates ni regaños de sus hermosas lectoras)

Lo siento es lo único que puedo decir, millones de problemas me impidieron terminar antes este capitulo, sobre todo mi muerte mental. En la universidad las cosas no salieron como quería pero aún sigo encaminada a mi objetivo que es "terminar la carrera de una vez por todas y seguir soportando a profesores como esta historia".

No les daré más explicaciones de mis problemas porque es una lata que las lean, eso si solo digo que no fueron buenos tiempos para mi u.u

Pero bueno, aquí está el fatídico capitulo que termine sonriendo, me encantó totalmente, sobre todo la pelea de ellos dos XD…

En fin espero que les guste y que me lo digan por medio de un review, no me castiguen además si hay muchos reviews tendré muchas más energía para que mis dedos escriban :D

Ya me despido, no les doy más la lata, espero que les haya gustado el capi totalmente :B además me pidieron varias veces un EPOV así que con demora les deje el capi pero aquí está que es lo importante.

Los adoro a todos, los que solamente leen, los que dejan reviews y que agregaron esta historia en FS xD

Bye!

Nacha Malfoy

PS: Dedicado a todos los que esperaron este capi, mi melliza y a mi vampiro personal que muerde mi cuello dejando marcas que tengo que tapar obligatoriamente con pañuelos ¬_¬


	15. Confesiones y Verdades

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes como todos saben y siempre hay que repetirlo uno y otra vez xD no me pertenecen...si no que son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, en cambio la trama de la historia es mía mía xD Bueno no totalmente ya que mi profesor de biomecánica es descrito aquí, pero él no lo sabe y no es necesario que lo sepa tampoco xD. Disfruten el capi.

Clases de Biomecánica I con Edward Cullen

**Capitulo 15**

_BPOV_

Frente a mí estaba el reflejo de aquella suave prenda de encaje morado, que estaba adherida a mi piel. La miré y me di cuenta que había sido el primer regalo para Edward, aún podía recordar su mirada que instaló sobre mí cuando salí finalmente del baño. Cuando su mirada me recorrió por completo, sin embargo mi plan no funcionó en absoluto, él se rehusaba en que tuviéramos más contacto el uno con el otro. Sabía su motivo, creía que me haría daño por todo ese tema de los vampiros, pero ¿Entonces qué? Estábamos estancados donde mismo.

Seguí mirándome al espejo y noté como mis curvas se veían más pronunciadas gracias a aquella prenda de satín, y sonreí, estaba segura que a Edward no le molestaría que yo llenara mi closet con lencería y bueno, que la usara cada vez que viniera a hacerme dormir en la noche. Recordé nuevamente cómo me miró mi novio cuando vio esta prenda puesta en mí, sus ojos me recorrieron completamente desde pies a cabeza lo cual en ese momento (y ahora por recordarlo) se instaló una corriente eléctrica en mi espina dorsal.

Nuevamente mi corazón comenzó a bombear más sangre a mi cerebro, independiente de que llevara este pijama característico, Charlie no lo sabría ya que esta todo el tiempo en el trabajo, es lo bueno que rescato de vivir con él, es como vivir sola pero a la vez acompañada.

Intenté apartar todos los recuerdos del fin de semana con Edward pero era imposible, necesitaba concentración para poder superar esta horrible semana en la universidad, pero su constante mirada en mi mente me lo impedía. Una pequeña sacudida a causa de un escalofrío hizo que entrara de nuevo en la realidad, tener relaciones sexuales ya se había tornado algo complicado pero no me daría vencida tan fácilmente, pero por ahora, solamente tenía que tener en mi cabeza estudiar.

Queda poco para comenzar los exámenes y claramente estoy nerviosa-ansiosa. No es que tenga que estarlo, pero siempre en esta época me siento así, no sé el motivo supongo que es por el estrés de aprobar las asignaturas.

Una hermosa melodía bañó mis oídos mientras me alejaba del espejo y vi que era Jess llamando a mi teléfono móvil.

-_¡Hola, Bells! ¿Cómo te fue anoche? Supongo que después de la escena que se pegaron en el laboratorio tuvieron un after o algo-_ Sonreí con ironía mientras miraba el cielo recordando lo que había pasado en el laboratorio cuando nos encontró Jess y fingió ver un ratón.

-_Creo que estos temas no son como para conversar, Jess. A propósito ¿Nos juntaremos a estudiar hoy, verdad?-_ Un silencio reinó por más del tiempo permitido al otro lado de la línea telefónica-_ ¿Jess? ¿Estás ahí?_

_-Sí, estoy aquí Bells. Es que… hoy quería darnos el día libre. Te cuento cuando llegues pero ¿Puedes creer que Mike Newton me invito a cenar?-_ por mi salud tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oreja ya que su grito se escucho desde todo el país.

-_Está bien, hablamos cuando nos juntemos. ¿Te interesa en una hora más en el hall de entrada de la Universidad? Así aprovechamos de anotar las fechas de los exámenes y organizarnos-_ Jess quería un descanso y yo estaba de acuerdo con ella también.

-_De acuerdo, nos vemos entonces. Te quiero amiga, Bye-_ sin más, me cortó. ¡Genial! Tenía tiempo ahora hasta para desayunar.

Sinceramente con Jess hemos estudiado demasiado, y por lo mismo no estaba tan preocupada por lo exámenes como antes, ya que estudiar en el año sirve mucho así uno cuando tiene el examen solo repasa la materia que has aprendido.

Me iba a dirigir al baño cuando escuché un ruido en mi ventana, y no era nada más que Edward entrando a mi habitación.

-_¡Hey! ¿Qué dirán los vecinos si te ven? Le contarán a Charlie y estaremos en problemas-_ sonreí cuando comencé a buscar la ropa que vestiría para juntarme con Jess.

-_Soy un vampiro, nadie puede me puede ver ni oír-_ sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

-_Entonces no eres un buen vampiro, porque yo si te oí, Edward-_ a propósito y aprovechándome de la prenda que tenia puesta (el regalo de Edward) me agaché para buscar mis zapatillas lo que causó el silencio total en la habitación por la impresión de él.

Me volví a poner de pie y volteé lentamente para verlo, y su rostro era impagable. Con sus blancos dientes mordía su labio inferior mientras sus ojos ardiendo me miraban nuevamente completa de arriba abajo. No pude evitarlo y mis extremidades por si solas me llevaron hacia donde estaba él y lo besé.

El beso no era para nada lento, sino que más bien desesperado y ardiente, pero no por eso menos exquisito, mis dientes lentamente mordieron su labio inferior lo que hizo que un sonido más parecido a un gruñido saliera de su pecho, tomó mis piernas para rodear tu pelvis y me tomó en brazos mientras mis manos se unían tras su cuello para tirar un poco su cabello.

Nos llevó sobre mi cama donde yo quedé bajo él, sus manos estaban fijas sobre mis caderas sin moverse ningún solo centímetro, yo en cambio después de que me depositó sobre la cama mis manos comenzaron a acariciarle la espalda lentamente, mientras pellizcaba y rasguñaba pero nada muy fuerte.

Su respiración (aunque no necesita el oxigeno para respirar) se hizo más rápida y desesperada por lo cual mientras me besaba sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Ante esto (que fue como su cable a tierra) se alejó y quedó pegado al lado de mi armario.

-_Disfrutas de mi desgracia ¿No?-_ por un segundo no sé si me estaba bromeando, hablando en serio o enojado. Pero después de verlo sonreír un poco me tranquilice y negué con mi cabeza.

-_Solo un poco-_ arreglé un poco la maraña de pelos que había quedado en mi casco y estiré sin objetivo alguno, lo que vestía.

-_Así que es gracioso para ti, veré que haré al respecto-_ y sin más, desapareció de mi vista.

Maldije mirando al cielo mientras cruzaba mis brazos, yo quería más de eso pero él se negaba, no sé qué haría cuando fuera él el que me explicara mejor biomecánica para el examen, así como un profesor personal. Él me lo había prometido pero no sé qué tan poco parcial o negociable sería mi tiempo libre junto a él.

Rindiéndome a que Edward NO volvería mi habitación nuevamente después de aquel vergonzoso episodio de locura por parte de él, me dirigí al baño para ducharme y así estar a la hora cuando me juntara con Jess.

Y así fue, como siempre llegué a la hora y bueno, ella no. Casi siempre coincidíamos que ambas nos atrasábamos pero esta vez los planetas no se alinearon a nuestro favor y obligatoriamente hice la hora sentada en una de las bancas del patio ubicadas en la entrada de la universidad. Esperé por unos momentos mientras encendía mi reproductor de música para no aburrirme y ahí estaba, mi profesor de biomecánica Edward Cullen entrando galante por la entrada principal. Todas (literalmente TODAS incluyéndome) se voltearon a mirarlo. Por un minuto me picó el bichito de celos, pero no tanto porque sabía que él tenía dueña y la afortunada no era nadie más que YO.

Entró al patio de la universidad donde yo lo tenía en primer plano, su caminata era como si adherido a él tuviera una alfombra roja más una imagen en cámara lenta y los paparazzi alrededor. Tenía unas gafas de sol, porque estaba segura que me estaba mirando para ver mi reacción, pero el ataque de celos nunca llegó a mí, por lo que sonreí y negué con mi cabeza (para que supiera que no lo había logrado) mientras seguí buscando alguna canción buena para escuchar.

En eso, como todas las chicas aun seguían en estado de trance, no me di cuenta que Jess venía corriendo en dirección hacia mí y comenzaba a hablar caminando de un lugar a otro. Cuando capté que no estaba hablando por teléfono y era a mí a quién le hablaba, saqué inmediatamente los audífonos de mis oídos.

-_…¿Qué harás, Bella? Demonios, sí que son organizados en esta universidad- _Eso fue lo único que le escuché decir y como ella no se dio cuenta que yo estaba escuchando música, tuve que indagar en lo que me estaba diciendo.

-_Jess ¿Qué me estabas diciendo? Solamente capté el final de tu oración, mujer-_ sonreí mientras apagaba la música que seguía sonando en mi reproductor de música.

-_¿Qué no me escuchaste? ¡Demonios! Bella, ¡Tienes dos exámenes el mismo día!-_ gritó como si fuera el fin del mundo, eso solía pasar y no era nada fuera de lo común.

-_Pero Jess, hemos tenido dos exámenes el mismo día antes ¿Qué cambia ahora que estas tan histérica?-_ ella ya se había sentado frente a mí mientras encendía un cigarro para calmarse un poco, yo en cambio estaba dejando el vicio, por lo tanto abrí mi bolso en busca de mi botella de agua mineral y tomaba un poco.

-_¡Qué tus dos exámenes son a las MISMA HORA!-_ toda el agua que intentaba tragar, se atoró por más del tiempo deseado en mi garganta, lo que causó que comenzara a toser desesperadamente mientras que por la falta de oxigeno mis ojos comenzaron a llorar por si solos.

Cuando finalmente Jess me ayudó y respire nuevamente, me calmé y volví a mi estado anterior.

-_¿QUÉ? ¿Estás de broma cierto?-_ No sabía si era una broma de muy mal gusto por parte de Jess además el día de los inocentes era en diciembre y faltaba demasiado para eso.

-_No, Bella, ni de broma te diría algo como eso. ¡Lo acabo de ver! Llegué más temprano y fui a la escuela a ver las fechas y el examen de Biomecánica I coincide con esa asignatura que tienes, no recuerdo el nombre, es algo de imagen-_ Por un momento todo se volvió negro, pero no era porque me había desmayado, sino que porque no veía salida en esto.

La solución que encontraba era ir a hablar con el jefe de carrera, que esperaba que me diera una solución, pero a veces son tan raros para apoyar a los alumnos que no sabía qué esperar. Lo otro sería ir a hablar con Edward para que cambiara el examen, o me lo hiciera antes o después.

Mi mente comenzó a dar millones de soluciones a lo que Jess recién me había dicho, pero no sabía en absoluto qué hacer. Sin embargo hablando con Jess, me dijo que hiciera todo lo posible por lo que no dudé dos veces en ir a hablar con el director de la escuela para que me diera una solución.

-_Y ¿Qué te dijo?-_ me preguntó mi amiga Jess apenas salí de la oficina del estúpido e inservible director.

-_¡Jess, salgamos de aquí no quiero hacer un show!-_ dije enfurecida, ella entendió la clave "hacer un show" y nos fuimos al patio a conversar.

-_¿Qué demonios te dijo ese despreciable ser llamado director de carrera, Bells?-_ Jess habló calmadamente y por mi rostro supongo que leyó que no me había dicho nada productivo.

-_Dijo que la asignatura Biomecánica era más importante que la otra que tuve que inscribir, así que, que faltara al otro examen (y lo reprobara) y que me presentara solamente al que es asignatura de carrera-_ Un silencio nos bañó, claramente la "ayuda" que nos había brindado aquel caballero no nos servía para nada.

Por unos segundos nos miramos con rabia, claramente la situación era muy injusta, no tan solo para mí, sino que también para Jess que al fin y al cabo era alumna de la universidad también. Pensamos y pensamos y sin embargo no teníamos solución alguna para esta complicada situación.

Por un largo momento el silencio nos bañó a ambas, pero de un instante a otro, el semblante de Jess cambió completamente haciendo que mi nerviosismo aumentara al notar una pequeña luz de esperanza en esta complicada tarea.

-_¡Tengo una idea genial! ¿Por qué demonios no se nos ocurrió antes?-_ dijo Jess mordiendo su dedo-_ ¡Bella! Tienes que hablar con Edward si o si, él es el encargado del laboratorio de biomecánica, él PUEDE hacer algo._

Por un instante quise golpearme contra una pared por ser tan ilusa y no darme cuenta de lo que Jess me estaba diciendo, ella estaba totalmente en lo correcto ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes?

Luego de unos minutos es que ambas sonreíamos, no me sentí contenta con la idea, no quería tener privilegios por salir a escondidas con mi profesor, incluso estaba contra las reglas de todas las instituciones del mundo que existen hacer algo por el estilo. No quería que Edward pensara que estaba con él solo para que él solucionara mis problemas, eso no estaba bien.

-_¡No Jess! ¡No hablaré con Edward sobre esto!-_ dije tajante y completamente decidida a no cambiar de parecer en el proceso.

-_¿Qué me dijiste, Bella? Creo que escuché mal ¿Lo harás?-_ Jess ahora estaba cruzada de brazos y mirándome como si tuviera seis pares de ojos.

-_No jess, no lo haré. No puedo hablar de mis problemas en la universidad con Edward para que él me los solucione, eso no está bien-_ mi cabeza comenzaba a volar, demasiada información me estaba trayendo dolor de cabeza, adicionando la cantidad de soluciones que tendría que tomar para aprobar ambas asignaturas.

-_¿Bella? Tú sabes que las bases de las relaciones de pareja es la sinceridad que tiene el uno con el otro ¿Cierto? Y solo me estas diciendo que no le dirás a Edward porque es una broma y hay alguna cámara indiscreta por aquí ¿Verdad? Porque si es una broma, ¡NO ENTIENDO QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ DE PIE CUANDO PODRIAS ESTAR HABLANDO CON ÉL!_

Ahora miraba a Jess con miedo, ella nuevamente estaba en lo correcto, independiente de que nuestra relación sea algo más que profesor-alumna, yo tenía que ser sincera con él, contarle y pedirle que me ayudara a solucionarlo.

-_Tienes razón, iré ahora mismo a hablar con él-_ con paso decidido me fui directamente al despacho de Edward para contarle lo que me había pasado.

Estaba dispuesta a que él me ayudara en esto ya que la dirección de mi carrera universitaria valía menos que un hongo. Llegué frente a la puerta y golpeé el delicado vidrio que cubría la mitad de la puerta de metal.

-_¡Adelante!-_ escuché la fría voz de mi profesor de universidad favorito, me arreglé un poco mi desastroso cabello para entrar y cuando sobrepasé aquella molestosa pizarra en mi camino, mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían.

Una rubia (con medidas de modelo claramente) estaba sentada en una silla al lado de Edward haciéndole cariño en su cobrizo cabello, él no estaba para nada feliz, pero no era como que ella tuviera una soga sobre su cuello obligándolo a estar ahí, cuando podría estar en cualquier otro lado lejos de aquella zorra.

La "acompañante-de-dudosa-reputación" vestía una blusa blanca de lo más escotada la descarada (no dejando nada para la imaginación) y una minifalda negra que mostraba sus perfectas piernas bien trabajadas.

-_Disculpe, profesor Cullen-_ dije un poco severamente, intentando seguir el papel de voz fría y desagradable-_ Siento interrumpir, pero necesito hablar con usted_

Para ese momento Edward ya se había puesto de pie bruscamente mientras la "zorra" lo miraba extrañada por su violenta reacción. Sus ojos demostraban claramente que todo era un malentendido, sin embargo yo seguí mirando a la maldita que estaba tocando el pelo de MI NOVIO con todas las ganas de querer asesinarla.

-_Señorita Swan, por supuesto que puede hablar conmigo, siéntese en esa silla-_ Tenía ganas de gritar con todos mis pulmones y decirle "No quiero sentarme en la maldita silla, quiero asesinarla".

-_¿No puede ser en privado?-_ mis ojos apuntaron inmediatamente a la zorra la cual me devolvía la mirada con el mismo odio que yo le tenía, al parecer habíamos tenido problemas en vidas anteriores como para odiarnos de esa manera.

-_Lo siento, niña. No puede ser en privado, ahora también formo parte del laboratorio de biomecánica, así que cualquier problemas que quieras hablar con tu profesor, tienes que hacerlo conmigo frente a ustedes-_ Cuando "ella" dijo la primera palabra su voz comenzó a molestarme, haciendo que a cada segundo que pasaba mis manos sintieran más ganas de apretar su blanquecino cuello ¡Perra!

Cuando ella terminó su discurso, mis ojos se fueron directamente a Edward esperando que él lo negara todo y de una sola patada la echara para poder conversar a solas como quería yo, pero él no lo hizo. Él asintió con la cabeza tomándole la razón, aunque sus ojos me decían que si él tuviera más influencias la mandaría a matar.

-_Bueno, en ese caso, el examen de biomecánica cae el mismo día de otro examen que tengo de otra asignatura-_ el silencio inundó la sala mientras Edward me miraba extrañado.

-_Eso pasa todo el tiempo, además no estamos en el colegio, solo reparte bien tu tiempo para estudiar-_ habló nuevamente la "zorra" mientras yo miraba a Edward, no quería fijarme en la cara de ella ya que no quería ir a la cárcel por golpear en público a un profesor de la universidad ni menos quería ser demandada por una mujer modelo con intento de teñido rubio, y fue por ello que seguí dirigiéndome a Edward.

-_Como estaba diciendo, profesor Cullen, tengo dos exámenes el mismo día, el problema es que ambos son a la misma hora y necesito que me dé la posibilidad de hacer el de biomecánica antes o después de la hora estimada-_ Los ojos de Edward se cerraron, estaba segura que pensaba él ¿Cómo me podía pasar esto a mí solamente? Pero así era, había que asumirlo, superarlo y seguir adelante.

-_¿Qué te dijeron en dirección?-_ Al parecer al profesor Cullen no le habían comido la lengua los ratones y si hablaba. Fue directo al grano, él sabía que los de dirección me habían dicho "0 solución" él los conocía mejor que yo, pero aún así preguntó.

-_Dijeron que no había solución y que reprobara la otra asignatura-_ con molestia Edward apretó el puente de su nariz, hacía eso cada vez que estaba molesto o estresado por algo.

-_Bueno, lástima que no se pueda hacer nada con esto ¿Cierto Edward?- _ ahí si quería acriminarme, su chillona voz llegó a mis oídos y como instinto mi adrenalina comenzó a acelerar mi corazón poniéndome en evidencia, Edward me miró impresionado al ver mis ojos sobre su estúpida ayudante de biomecánica.

-_Y ¿Por qué supuestamente no pueden ayudarme?-_ No le daba mi respeto a alguien que no lo merece, si ella sin razón me trata como una niña, yo no iba a tratarla como profesora, más que mal, aún no me hacía clases.

-_¡Fácil! Si te hacemos la solemne antes que tus compañeros, existe posibilidad de que tú le des las respuestas a ellos, y si la haces después de tus compañeros, puede ser que ellos te den las respuestas, y ESO es lo que queremos evitar-_ ya me había cansado completamente que hablara en plural, y mis manos ya me estaban picando por asesinar a alguien.

Mientras tanto ella me decía esa barbaridad de estupideces, Edward solo me miraba como si ello evitara mi instinto asesino. Pasó un lapso de tiempo donde la mirada de aquella rubia estaba fija con la mía, y cuando mis músculos se coordinaron para que diera un paso adelante para ir a golpearla con mis puños ya contraídos a mis lados, Edward tranquilamente caminó a mi lado y finalmente habló.

-_Escuche, señorita Swan, intentaré solucionar su problema, intentaré hablar con la otra asignatura que tiene para que corran el examen, si no es así lamentablemente tendrá que priorizar esta asignatura, que es de la carrera, y volver a hacer nuevamente el otro que cursó-_ lentamente tomó mi brazo y me llevó hacia la puerta, yo seguía con mi instinto asesino, pero él tenía que evitarlo, yo sabía que saldría perdiendo si es que la golpeaba.

Cuando me dejó afuera del laboratorio, llegó Alice corriendo a todo lo que podían sus pies y asustada miró a Edward, sin decir nada (obvio, ellos se comunicaban sin hablar) Alice me tomó del brazo y me sacó de ahí.

No entendía qué demonios pasaba, sin embargo preferí quedarme callada mientras Alice me hacía correr por los pasillos. Llegamos a un rincón de universidad donde nosotras mirábamos a todos los estudiantes que estaban en el aparcamiento, pero ellos no nos veían a nosotras.

-_¿En qué demonios pensabas, Bella? ¡Te podría haber matado ahí mismo!-_ yo quedé en shock, sí, yo quería asesinar a aquella zorra, pero no era como que yo lo pudiera hacer, además nunca he sido de pelear con las personas.

-_¿A qué te refieres?-_ pregunté extrañada, Alice casi susurraba y miraba a todos lados como si alguien estuviera pendiente de nosotras.

-_¡De la rubia, Bella! ¿Sabes siquiera quién es? Yo creo que ya sospecha, ¡Demonios! ¿Qué haremos? ¡Me gustaba tanto este lugar!-_ Mis ojos casi se salieron de sus cuencas correspondientes, algo me había pedido de esta historia y nadie me estaba informando.

-_¿Qué… QUÉ?-_ chillé, Alice caminaba de un lado para otro inquietamente (más inquieta de lo que por si es naturalmente)

-_Bells, la chica que viste en el laboratorio acaba de ser contratada por el rector de la universidad para ser ayudante de Edward en biomecánica. "Ella" es TANYA, Edward está al borde del colapso, y ahora con tu reacción y la reacción de Edward, ella ya sospecha de ustedes dos-_ Alice con suerte respiraba, yo no creía que los Cullens se fueran de Forks, pero si sabía que Edward estaba tratando de no acriminarse con cualquiera de la universidad.

-_¿Y cómo demonios sospecha de nosotros si no nos dimos ningún beso, Alice? Encuentro que se están sugestionando demasiado con una serie de eventos que son más bien normales-_ le dije para calmarla un poco, creo que Alice intentaba solucionar muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

-_Ella sabe porque conoce a James, y es obvio que ellos hablan, y está demás decir que él le contó sobre ti, y ella no dudo dos veces en venir a Forks para ser contratada y averiguar quién era la humana normal que le quitó a su futuro novio-_ ella tenía razón, yo no tenía idea que Tanya podía tener comunicación con James, pero pensándolo mejor, era obvio.

-_¡Ups! Lo siento Alice, yo no sabía que ella era "ella" pero en ningún momento lo que quería hacer me lo tomé en serio, en realidad no soy de esas personas-_ Alice asintió, no le dije nada coherente pero ella sabía a lo que me refería.

-_Está bien-_ sonrió-_ Creo que toda la universidad se entero de tus instintos de asesinato-_ Ambas sonreímos. El momento tenso había terminado de por sí, esperaba que Edward pudiera controlar a la zorra que estaba metida dentro del laboratorio, porque en realidad no sabía cómo íbamos a reaccionar si nos encontrábamos de nuevo.

Resignada a la idea de que tendría que reprobar la otra asignatura, comencé solamente a estudiar lo que me correspondía para aprobar biomecánica. Jess se juntó con Mike a almorzar y yo como no quería estorbar, me quedé estudiando en la solitaria biblioteca para adelantar un poco de trabajo.

Comencé a ver a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que era la única estudiante que estaba ahí, a diferencia de la señora que almorzaba en su lugar de trabajo viendo videos graciosos por el ordenador. Sin dar mucha importancia me puse de pie para ir en busca de un libro que utilizaban para hacer las clases de biomecánica que estaba en los estantes de mi derecha.

Lentamente me fui en esa dirección en silencio ya que esa era la regla de la biblioteca. Comencé en la búsqueda adentrándome cada vez más al oscuro pasillo, y ahí lo vi. Me acerqué rápidamente para sacar el libro hasta que una helada mano tapo mi boca para evitar el grito del susto y me llevó a una puerta donde el asistente de aseo guardaba los utensilios para limpiar. Aún estaba un poco asustada porque no sabía quién demonios era el que me tenía tapada la boca.

De un instante a otro la luz del cuarto se prendió y así pude ver con quién estaba: _"Edward"_

-_¡Edward! ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!- _ susurré un poco asustada, si nos encontraban aquí si que era peligroso.

-_Solo vine a ver como estabas-_ sonrió y acarició su cabello haciendo que mis rodillas casi cedieran por verlo en esa pose tan sexy-_ Quería cerciorarme de que estuvieras bien después de la desagradable respuesta que te dio dirección sobre los dos exámenes, amor._

_-¡Ah, eso! Estoy bien, Edward. No te preocupes, creo que ya estoy acostumbrada a que me sucedan cosas malas, así que por lo menos ahora vivo con ello-_ intenté sonreír para que se calmara pero al parecer no hice un muy buen trabajo.

-_Eso quiere decir que cuando yo llegué a tu vida, también fue una cosa mala-_ respondió un poco cabizbajo.

-_¡Qué absurdo eres! No me refiero a mi vida en general, sino que a las cosas que pasan. Desde que llegaste eres lo más importante de mi vida, Edward. No lo olvides-_ Él sonrió y me abrazó. Toda la tarde había estado esperando algo de él, y me lo dio ahora, un beso.

Luego de estar unos instantes abrazados y besándonos, sonó su celular un poco enojado lo contestó y asintió.

-_Tengo que ir a solucionar un problema ¿Está bien? Nos vemos en la noche, hay algo que quiero que hagamos antes de que desaparezcas por estudiar para los exámenes-_ cerró su ojo derecho, me dio un fugaz beso en los labios y se fue, dejándome sola dentro del cuarto.

Después de unos instantes en el cual me quedé pensando qué demonios Edward quería que hiciéramos antes de que comenzara a estudiar para los exámenes, volví a estudiar a la biblioteca y ahí pasé casi toda la tarde.

Lentamente me fui a casa pensando en qué haría para cenar y vi que el coche patrulla estaba aparcado en la cochera, por lo que Charlie ya había llegado a casa.

Entré y escuché un partido en la televisión que venía desde la sala de estar.

-_¿Bella, eres tú?-_ llamó mi padre. Y quién más tiene llaves de la casa, pensé para mis adentros, sin embargo no fui capaz de decir nada de ese estilo irónico.

-_Si, papá soy yo-_ dejé mis cosas en el suelo de la entrada mientras abrí el refrigerador para cocinar algo.

Al terminar, le serví un plato a Charlie, lo llamé para que se sentara.

-_Un mal día ¿Eh?-_ dijo mi padre casi en un susurro.

-_Ni lo digas-_ respondí negando con mi cabeza al recordar los de los dos exámenes, si reprobaba sería un semestre más atrasada en la universidad-_ No tengo hambre, así que subiré a mi habitación ¿Bueno?_

Mi padre solo asintió por lo que como un zombie con el cerebro fundido subí automáticamente, Edward no me había llamado así que supuse que no vendría hoy.

Me metí al baño para tomar una ducha caliente y así relajar un poco los músculos de mi espalda. Salí ya vestida del baño para tirarme sobre la cama unos minutos para continuar con el fatídico estudio, pero todos mis planes se fueron por la borda cuando me di cuenta que Edward estaba acostado sobre mi cama mirando las estrellas que tenía pegadas en el techo.

Secándome el pelo con la toalla lo miré mientras caminaba hacía su dirección, me acosté a su lado para apoyarme sobre su duro tórax mientras que con su mano acariciaba mis bucles húmedos. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos en esta posición pero por mi parte hubo un momento en que me quedé dormida por unos instantes, hasta que claramente me desperté y Edward seguía con su cariño sobre mi cabeza.

-_¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?-_ pregunté un poco desorientada, a veces dormir cinco minutos eran los más reponedores.

-_No mucho, amor-_ sonrió cuando me desperecé y bostecé, estirando una y cada una de mis articulaciones.

-_¿Qué pasa? Te noto algo extraño hoy-_ dije mientras me ponía de pie, para preparar mi pijama sexy con el objetivo de que cuando me vea, caiga un poco en la tentación.

-_Es que quiero que hagamos algo, y en realidad no sé si tú estarás de acuerdo con ello-_ elevó sus hombros y yo de forma instantánea dejé de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y me senté frente a él para escucharlo.

-_Te escucho-_ dije en un susurro, no esperaba nada porque en realidad no sabía qué demonios quería que hiciera o en este caso, que hiciéramos.

-_Yo…-_ creo que es primera vez desde que conozco a Edward que está nervioso por algo-_ Yo creo que deberíamos contarle a tu padre lo nuestro. Es que me siento mal entrando por tu ventana, como que no debería ser así, yo debería ser interrogado por él y esas cosas que hacen los padres con los novios de sus hijas, ¿Me entiendes?_

Asentí con la cabeza porque sinceramente no podía articular palabra alguna, ¿Qué demonios le decía? Él tenía toda la razón, solo teníamos que contarle a Charlie y todo estaría solucionado.

-_Tienes razón, Edward. Pero ¿Sabes cómo lo haremos? ¿Sabes qué hará cuando se entere que eres mi profesor y no un compañero?-_ dije un poco preocupada por la reacción de Charlie.

-_No podemos mentirle, es necesario decir toda la verdad ahora o si no me odiará más de lo que ya lo hace sin siquiera conocerme-_ sonreímos juntos, estaba preparada para contarle, estaba bien, no podía ocultar a Edward por mucho tiempo, por lo menos no de mi padre.

-Y_ ¿Cuándo lo haremos?-_ pregunté

-_Hoy-_ fue lo que salió de los labios de Edward.

Escuché lo que haríamos ahora para contarle a Charlie lo de nuestra relación y no solo eso, sino que también le contaríamos que Edward era mi profesor, ahí quería ver qué hacía mi padre, menos mal que mi actual novio era antibalas.

En estado de trance me dirigí a la sala de estar donde mi padre se encontraba ahora, lo miré y me senté sobre el sillón.

-_Papá, ahora vendrá alguien importante el cual te quiero presentar. Compórtate ¿Quieres?-_ mi papá cuando comencé a hablar tenía una sonrisa en la cara y cada vez que pronunciaba las palabras iba poniéndose más serio.

Justo cuando tocaron la puerta mi padre apagó la televisión y yo fingiendo que no había visto a Edward en todo el día nos saludamos con un casto beso en los labios. Charlie seguía sentado en la sala de estar por lo que no nos vio.

Edward entró a la sala y saludó a mi padre con un masculino apretada de manos, Charlie nos miró a ambos mientras con la mano nos dijo que tomáramos asiento frente a él para conversar.

-_Un gusto conocerlo finalmente señor Swan-_ dijo caballerosamente Edward-_ Yo soy Edward Cullen._

_-Si, te conozco, bueno conozco a tu padre Carlisle Cullen, el doctor, él me contó que hacías clases en la universidad de Bella ¿Cierto? ¿Ha pasado algo con mi hija?-_ preguntó un poco preocupado mi padre, ¡demonios! Justo no quería que mi padre asumiera ese lado, hubiera preferido que pensara inmediatamente que era mi novio y fin de la historia.

-_¡No!-_ respondió Edward inmediatamente-_ No hay ningún problema con Bella en la universidad, es más debo decir que es lo bastante inteligente como para darle a usted un problema, el asunto por el cual vengo es otro-_ Charlie asintió poniéndose en posición para escuchar atentamente lo que le íbamos a decir.

-_Escucho-_ fue lo último que dijo mi padre.

-_Papá lo que él y yo te queremos decir es que… es que…-_ miré a Edward con esperanza para que él terminara la frase y asintió con los ojos, mis manos ya se estaban apretando una con la otra y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Mi padre tomó la lata de cerveza que estaba en la mesa de centro que separaba a Charlie de nosotros dos, tomó un sorbo mientras nos miraba expectante.

-_Bella quiere decir que… que nosotros dos estamos saliendo y somos novios-_ mis ojos se cerraron para no ver la furia de mi padre o algo por el estilo, luego de unos instantes en que no escuché nada, lentamente abrí mis ojos y vi el rostro de mi padre.

Él solamente nos miraba aleatoriamente a mí y a Edward una y otra vez, vi que no decía nada porque su boca estaba llena de cerveza el cual aún no podía tragar.

Luego de un momento en que la casa completamente quedó en silencio, sentí ruidosamente cómo toda la cerveza contenida en la boca de mi padre, bajó dentro de él.

Y ahí no tuve más remedio que cerrar mis ojos, tomar las manos de Edward y esperar el grito fuerte de mi padre.

.

..

…

¡Fin del capi!

No tengo excusas, bueno sí tengo muchas, pero como dicen por ahí, las excusas empeoran la falta así que solo le pido disculpas a todos los que esperaron este capi con ansias el cual me demoré en escribir por muchas razones.

Solo les digo eso, espero que les guste =) veremos cómo reacciona nuestro querido Charlie con la bomba que le llegó esta vez, espero no demorarme mucho en subir el otro capi que ya avance

Un abrazo a todos los que me escribieron review, a los que no, a los que solo me leen y a los anonimos xD

Nos vemos en el proximo capi *-*

Nacha.-

PD: Dedicado a todos los que esperaron el capi; y más a mi vampiro personal, el cual yo espero para que cada noche llegue en su moto y suba por mi ventana a arroparme.-


End file.
